School of Love (2012)
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: diadaptasi dari manga 'IMADOKI' karya Yuu Watase. Kim Jaejoong, seorang murid beasiswa yang harus bersekolah di tempat yang elit dan mewah milik sebuah keluarga ternama di Seoul 'Jung Family'. Mampukah dia bertahan dari penindasan dan tetap tegar seperti slogan yang selalu menjadi semangatnya. "Jadilah seperti dandelion! Biarpun telah diinjak, akan terus hidup dan berbunga.."
1. Chapter 1

FF School of Love, diadaptasi dari manga 'IMADOKI' karya Yuu Watase.

**xxx**

**FF YUNJAE**

School of Love

Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc

**xxx**

_Jadilah seperti dandelion,_

_Biarpun telah diinjak, akan terus hidup dan berbunga.._

**xxx**

Author pov

* * *

Seorang namja dengan kemeja putih tipis dan celana bagy coklatnya sedang mengayuh sepeda menuju sebuah kompleks sekolahan. Toho International School, sekolah terbesar dan termewah di Korea. Mata indah nan beningnya membulat, saat dilihatnya pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang kokoh dan menjulang tinggi. Membuat hatinya berdebar-debar dan tak sabar lagi untuk memasuki sekolah tercintanya itu.

Dengan penampilan seadanya, ia mengayuh menuju halaman parkir yang sangat luas, menandakan jumlah mobil yang akan memasuki sekolahnya nanti. Ya, namja cantik ini sadar bahwa sekolahnya akan dihuni oleh pelajar kalangan atas. Bukan seperti dirinya. Murid pindahan yang berasal dari kota kecil di Korea, Chungnam.

"Yosh, Kim Jaejoong! Fighting!" serunya pada diri sendiri, dengan berbekal semangat dan keteguhan hati. Ia mengepalkan tangannya keudara, "TOHO SCHOOL! I'M COMING…"

Siapa sangka tes masuk yang dijalaninya akan berhasil dan membawanya sebagai murid beasiswa di Toho International School. Ya, walaupun ia murid beasiswa yang terpilih paling akhir karena nilai ujiannya tidak begitu memuasakan.

Kalau saja salah satu murid tidak mengundurkan diri, ia pasti tak akan berhasil masuk sekolah elit ini.

Dengan semangat bergelora, Jaejoong menyandarkan sepedanya dan memanjat gerbang sekolah yang tertutup itu. Jelas saja, ini hari minggu. Sekolah bahkan belum dimulai. namja cantik itu sengaja datang sehari sebelum upacara penerimaan murid baru, agar dapat mengenal gedung sekolahnya dengan baik.

"Sippo!" iapun mendaratkan kakinya dengan sukses dan mulai berjalan kaki menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

_'Tampak seperti kebun-kebun berpasir, kenapa taman-taman ini hanya berisi rumput? Bukankah lebih baik jika diisi tanaman berbunga?' _pikirnya. Tatapannya segera beralih pada sesosok namja yang tengah menyiram sesuatu kedalam pot,

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik!" ucap namja asing itu, ia mengelus beberapa helai daun yang bergerigi. Bentuk daunnya seperti rumput liar..

_'Astaga! Namja itu berbicara dengan tanaman?'_

Jaejoong syok, didekatinya namja bermata musang itu. Ia tengah memakai jaket tebal berbulu. Bibirnya tebal dan berbentuk hati. Ia tampan sekali.

"Anyeong!" sapa jaejoong, namja didepannya menoleh. "Kau murid disini juga?"

"Ndee~" namja bermata musang itu tersenyum, "Kau murid baru ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa tahu?" Jaejoong terkejut,

"Terlihat dari pakaianmu!" namja asing itu menunjuk celana baggy jaejoong yang agak lusuh, "Tak ada murid yang memakai itu! Dan murid beasiswa.. baru dipilih ditahun ajaran baru ini!"

_'Tampaknya dia namja yang ramah! Apakah kami bisa berteman nantinya?'_ bisik Jaejoong dalam hati, "Kenalkan! Namaku Jaejoong! Tahun ini masuk dikelas dua!" aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya,

"Yunho! Jung Yunho!" namja asing itu tersenyum lagi, "Kita seangkatan kalau begitu!"

"Jinca?" mata bulat Jaejoong berbinar-binar, senyum dibibir mungilnya makin mengembang. Ia tak menyangka, pertemanannya akan secepat dan semudah ini. Padahal sejak kemaren dirinya selalu saja gelisah, memikirkan siapa yang mau jadi temannya dikota sebesar Seoul? Ia-kan hanya seorang diri ditempat asing ini!

**xxx**

Jaejoong tak berhenti tersenyum saat ia sudah kembali dimansion kecil miliknya, berada tak jauh dari kompleks sekolahan barunya. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu menggunakan sepeda. Lagipula, Ia hanya punya itu. Harta yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya tidak banyak. Dan kakek neneknya juga tidak kaya. Jadi, ia harus bisa menghemat uangnya dengan baik.

"Jiji~ya?" panggil Jaejoong pada kucing kesayangannya yang tengah menggaruk-garuk ketiaknya sendiri, "Tadi aku bertemu dengan namja yang sangat tampan!"

Pipi jaejoong seketika bersemu merah, "Kira-kiraa.. dia masuk dikelas berapa yah? Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?"

Jaejoong membayangkan peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Yunho mengenalkan padanya tentang bunga yang sudah dirawatnya sejak masih benih.

"Dandelion! Itulah nama bunga yang sedang dirawat Yunho?" Jaejoong terus berbicara pada Jiji. Sedang yang diajak bicara, malah sibuk mengigiti buntutnya sendiri dan tak perduli perkataan majikannya. "YATAAA! Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya!"

"Semoga besok bisa bertemu lagi nee~" mata jaejoong berbinar-binar, "Dia teman pertamaku, Jiji~ah! Ak.. akku senang! Hehe~"

**xxx**

_# April, Musim semi #_

Tahun ajaran barupun telah tiba. Semua pelajar Toho International School sudah memadati pelataran parkir dengan mobil-mobil super mewah. Pakaian berkualitas tinggi yang didesain oleh perancang kelas dunia menjadi seragam resmi dan dandanan elit para siswa dan siswi penghuni sekolah.

Sangat berbeda dengan seorang namja yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya. Bahkan asap mobil, debu dan kibasan angin pagi sudah membuatnya tampak lusuh bagai diterjang angin. Tapi senyum dan semangatnya tidak melemah. Dalam hatinya, ia terus berharap akan mampu menambah jumlah temannya disekolahnya hari ini.

"Anyeong!" sapanya saat ia tengah melintas seraya melambai pada sekelompok murid namja yang baru keluar dari mobil super duper mewah. Disandarkannya sepeda berwarna hitam miliknya disebuah pohon. Sekolah ini tidak menyiapkan parkiran sepeda, tidak seperti sekolah lamanya.

**xxx**

Jaejoong pov

* * *

"Oh-iya, aku belum tahu dimana kelasku berada!?" kutepuk punggung seorang namja yang tengah memakai headsetnya seraya membaca sebuah komik, "Anyeong! Maaf mengganggu! Boleh kutahu dimana letak komisi pendidikan?"

Matanya langsung memandangiku, dari atas sampai bawah,, "Mau apa kau kesana?" tanyanya sinis,

"Eum, aku mau menanyakan kelasku!" kupasang senyum andalanku, tapi sikap sinis diwajahnya masih tak kunjung berubah,

"Kau punya kartu pelajar-kan? Disini sudah tertulis dimana kelasmu berada, pabo!" omelnya, "Dasar miskin! Sepatumu sangat tidak cocok dengan kualitas sekolah ini!"

"Eh?" aku terbengong-bengong,_ 'ada apa ini?'_

Suara namja sinis itu begitu besar, membuat beberapa anak ikut melirikku tajam,,

_"Siapa dia? Pasti murid beasiswa, bukan?"_

_"Astaga! Kehadirannya merusak citra sekolah saja!"_

_"Cantik! Tapi miskin!"_

_"Sudahlah! Dia disini hanya untuk melengkapi bangku yang kosong saja koq!"_

Deg. Aku terdiam.

Tubuhku membeku. Baru pertama kalinya aku merasa menjadi manusia paling aneh yang pernah ada. Kulirik tubuhku sendiri. Kutatap sepatu hitamku. Seragam dan tas selempang yang kugunakan. Apa yang salah dari ini?

Kenapa mereka menatapku begitu?

Aniyo, Kim Jaejoong! Kau juga manusia! Kau juga makan nasi bukan, sama seperti mereka! Jadi kau tak boleh terlihat lemah! Kau harus kuat! Jangan biarkan mereka meremehkanmu!

Akupun memasang senyumku kembali, dan menegakkan diriku. Berjalan seperti biasa menuju ruang kelas 2-D. Kelas yang berada dilantai enam gedung mewah ini. Ya, chinguya! Semua system yang dipakai disekolah ini dikendalikan oleh komputer. Ibarat kata, jika kau kehilangan kartu pelajarmu. Maka kau akan kehilangan hidupmu disekolah ini. .

Kartu pelajar itu memiliki banyak fungsi. Sebagai kartu atm, pembuka & pengunci ruang kelas, untuk membuka pintu lift serta mengakses seluruh bagian ruang disekolah ini. Jika kau bukanlah penghuni sekolah, maka kau tak bisa mengakses apapun dan akan terjebak didalam gedung.

_Kriettttt…._

Bunyi gesekan kartu pelajarku dengan mesin otomatis yang tertera didekat pintu kelas. Pintu itupun terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan kesembilan belas teman sekelasku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah-wajah serius yang tengah menatap layar laptop. Ya, setiap murid difasilitasi oleh sebuah laptop yang mampu mengakses apapun yang kau inginkan. Seperti pocket book. Menyimpan semua file dan catatan sekolahmu.

Saat pertama kali mengikuti ujian, aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan semewah ini. Jaejoong, kau benar-benar siswa yang beruntung! Meski menjual rumahku di Chungnam, tak akan bisa membayar biaya sekolahku selama sebulan ini! Astaga…

Akupun duduk disalah satu kursi paling belakang, disana sudah tertera namaku yang ditulis oleh huruf capital berwarna merah. KIM JAEJOONG.

Kutatap semua wajah teman-teman sekelasku. Mereka sedang mengetikan sesuatu dilayar laptop mereka sendiri. Tak ada yang berbicara? Benar-benar mengerikan!

Seorang namja berbibir lebar dan jangkung sedang mengemut lolipopnya, disebelah laptopnya ada bertumpuk-tumpuk snack dan roti. Dia pasti doyan sekali makan. Mata dinginnya lalu menoleh kearahku,

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ketusnya, membuatku segera memalingkan muka. Merinding.

Disebelah kananku lain lagi. Ia tengah sibuk membetulkan riasannya dengan memoleskan sesuatu dari pallet make up miliknya. Rambut ikal berwarna coklatnya tampak kontras dikulitnya yang putih,

"Dari keluarga mana kau? Berani-beraninya memandangi putra tunggal keluarga Cho yang terpandang! Bahkan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istri dari keluarga Jung! Pemilik sekolahan ini! Hwahaaaaa~" tawanya membahana, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri seketika,

Ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Mendadak begitu mengerikan!

Kupandangi bangku dididepanku yang kosong. Siapa anak ini?

Kenapa belum datang juga sampai sekarang?

_'Kepada seluruh murid Toho, dipersilahkan untuk mendatangi auditorium sekolah! Upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai!'_

Semua anak yang tadi tampak sibuk, kini segera menegakan diri dan berjalan keluar. Membuatku sedikit panik, aku meninggalkan tasku dan segera beranjak mengikuti mereka semua. Semua murid berjalan seperti robot, tak ada yang berbicara. Tak ada yang mengobrol. Sangat individualis..

Apa ini sikap para remaja di kota? Tak mau saling mengenal?

Akhirnya kami semua sampai disuatu ruangan dengan dekorasi yang mewah. Lampu raksasa yang menjuntai ditengah ruangan, tampak dilapisi oleh sutra berwarna kemerahan. Membuat ruangan tampak ekslusif.

"Ah, kira-kira Yunho dikelas mana yah?" seruku. Terus menolehkan kepalaku kesekeliling ruangan. Kepala-kepala yang menyembul tak lolos untuk kuabsen satu persatu. Tapi tak kutemukan dirinya sama sekali. Apa dia benar-benar murid sekolah ini?

_"Baik! Sebagai sambutan dari perwakilan murid sekolah Toho! Putra dari keluarga konglomerat Jung akan menyampaikan pidatonya!"_

_Prokkk..prokkk…prokkk.._

Aplaus segera membahana, seisi ruangan segera bertepuk tangan untuk menyambut seseorang yang melangkah dengan angkuhnya, seseorang bermata musang dengan tatapan sedingin es. Jung Yunho.

"ASTAGA!" aku membekap mulutku sendiri. _Jadi, anak itu?_

Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara saat Yunho akan hendak berpidato. .

"Selamat datang di Toho International School! Sekolah yang dibangun oleh keluargaku! Sekolah yang sengaja diciptakan untuk menggenggam kekuasaan negeri ini! Memenjarakan keadilan! Menguasai pasar politik dan ekonomi! Juga membawa kita untuk meraih cita-cita yang diinginkan!"

Tatap Yunho begitu datar dan mengerikan, "Disini.. tak ada kata teman!"

Tak satupun yang berbicara, bahkan semutpun enggan untuk keluar!

"Kita disini! Hanyalah boneka yang dipersiapkan oleh orang tua kita! Untuk menguasai dunia ini! Jadi jangan pernah mempercayai orang lain! Karena temanmu.. bisa berubah menjadi seorang penghianat! Dia akan menusuk dirimu dari belakang! Ingat kataku baik-baik!"

Yunho mengakhiri pidatonya, tak ada aplaus seperti tadi ketika ia mencoba turun dari podium. Tanganku yang sudah terkepal erat disisi tubuhku segera mengangkat kearahnya,,

"YAA! JUNG YUNHOOO!" tunjukku padanya. Emosiku sudah meninggi semenjak ia mengungkapkan semua kata-kata penghinaan itu. Wajahku sudah memerah.

Suaraku membuat semua orang menoleh padaku, termasuk Yunho. Langkahnya terhenti dan ikut menoleh menatapku,

"TARIK UCAPANMU TADI! APA-APAN KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU?" teriakku padanya, "APA YANG DIMAKSUD DENGAN MENGUASAI DUNIA? APA YANG DIMAKSUD TEMAN ADALAH PENGKHIANAT? APA YANG DIMAKSUD DENGAN MEMENJARAKAN KEADILAN?"

Mataku memerah saking kesalnya, "UCAPAN ITU TIDAK PANTAS DIUCAPKAN OLEH SEORANG MURID!"

Aku melangkah sedikit kedepan, ingin melihat wajah Jung Yunho yang terhormat itu,, "SEMUA MURID DISEKOLAH INI BISA MENJADI TEMAN BAIK! APA ARTINYA SEKOLAH INI JIKA KAU TAK BISA MENJALIN PERSAHABATAN YANG INDAH?"

Bisik-bisik segera menjalar disekitarku, namun ekspresi diwajah Yunho masih juga tak berubah, "Persahabatan yang indah apa yang kau maksud? Cuih! Tak ada persahabatan seperti apa yang kau bilang! Berhentilah bermimpi!"

"APA MAKSUDMU? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kemaren, bahwa dandelion yang kau pelihara disekolah ini.. adalah satu-satunya temanmu!"

Bisik-bisik dan suara tawa yang sempat menjadi latar teriakan kami berdua, kini menghilang..

_"Dandelion? Sejak kapan putra keluarga Jung yang Angkuh itu memelihara bunga disekolah?"_

_"Namja cantik itu benar-benar sudah gila!"_

Aku mencoba menegarkan diriku sendiri, sejujurnya badanku ikut gemetar! Aish,, bagaimana ini? _'Jaejoong, kau sudah kepalang basah. Jadi kau harus kuat!'_

"Aku akan buktikan! Kalau aku bisa menjadi temanmu, Yunho!"

Semua mata kembali menoleh padaku, "PEGANG KATA-KATAKU! Bahwa Kim Jaejoong… berhak menjadi temanmu!"

**xxx**

"Jiji~ya?" tubuhku ikut melorot, masuk didalam bak mandi Jiji. Mengosok-gosok tubuh kucingku itu bersama dengan tubuh telanjangku,, "Hiks.. hiks.. kenapa aku bisa selancang tadi hah? Huwee~"

Kini aku tengah merutuki diriku sendiri, berani-beraninya menatang Jung Yunho pabo itu. Membiarkan diri sendiri dipermalukan seperti tadi.

"Jiji~ya?" aku menatap kucingku yang tengah menggigit-gigit sikat gigiku, membuat kumisnya ternoda oleh busa-busa yang berterbangan.. "Aku benar-benar namja yang pabo! Aku merusak image-ku sendiri! Sekarang seluruh sekolah memusuhiku, Ottoke~?"

"Mweeoooo~~" Jiji masih sibuk mencongkel-congkel busa yang kini masuk kekupingnya,

Aku menunduk lemas, "Matilah aku!"

"HUWAAAAA~~"

**xxx**

Tak seperti biasanya, aku mengayuh sepeda dengan lemas. Tak punya tenaga untuk menghadapi pelajaran pertama disekolah kali ini.

_'Jadilah anak yang kuat, Jongie! ! ! ?'_

D e g. Kupandangi awan diatas sana.

Suara umma?

Perlahan-lahan aku kembali tersenyum, "Jaejoong! FIGHTING!"

Akhirnya aku bisa melangkah dengan normal. Ya, bukankah pergi keSeoul sudah menjadi keputusanku! Bukankah memilih sekolah ini juga merupakan bagian dari cita-citaku! Kalau, iya.. aku tak boleh menyesalinya lagi!

Jung Yunho! Pasti bisa menjadi temanmu!

"YATAAAAA!" teriakku girang, tapi belum beberapa lama. .

_PLUK! _

Sebuah ember jatuh tepat dikepalaku.

Airnya sudah mengguyur dan membasahi baju seragamku. Lepek!

"Brrrr…." Semburku, membuat air memuncrat dari mulutku.

"KYAAAAAAA!" teriakku emosi, frustasi!

**xxx**

_Greekkk!_

Pintu kelasku terbuka saat aku menggesekan kartuku. Tak ada yang menoleh padaku, karena aku memang terlambat datang kekelas ini. Bahkan pak guru sudah sedang mengabsen didepan kelas,

"Kim Jaejoong! Kau telat! Nanti sore bersihkan toilet sekolah, Arra?"

"Nee~" aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, bagaimana tidak? Aku baru saja ingin mengganti baju seragamku dengan seragam olahraga yang ada dilocker. Tapi seragam itu kini sudah tercabik-cabik. Mengenaskan! Akhirnya aku kembali kekelas ketika bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Dengan tubuh kedinginan karena mereka menyiramku dengan air es..

"Kenapa seragammu basah? Kau mengotori sekolah, t a U ! ?" pak guru itu kini memandang sinis padaku, "Duduk! Dan jangan membuat keributan!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera duduk dimeja paling belakang, tapi mataku langsung membulat saat melihat namja yang duduk didepan mejaku. Namja berbibir tebal yang pernah berbicara dengan bunga waktu itu kini tengah menuliskan sesuatu dibuka agendanya.

"Jung Yunho?" aku ternganga tak percaya,

"YAA! Kubilang jangan ribut! DASAR MURID BEASISWA!" sosaengnim mulai mengomel, aku hanya bisa menggerutu. Akupun segera melangkah menuju meja milikku, meletakan tas selempangku. Tapi mulutku kembali membuka saat coretan dan goresan benda tajam sudah merusak meja ini. Huwee~

Bahkan dengan kejamnya, sebuket bunga sudah diletakan diatas mejaku! SADIS! Air mataku hampir saja tumpah, (Dijepang: murid yg sudah meninggal akan diletakan bunga oleh teman sekolahnya, tepat diatas meja si murid)

_'Aniyo!' _aku menggeleng, _'Kau harus kuat! KIM JAEJOONG! FIGHTING!'_

Akupun kembali menunjukan senyumku, tak sadar telah membuat kesal beberapa teman sekelasku yang sedang membenciku. Ak.. akku pasti bisa bertahan. .

Teringat pesan kakek padaku, _'Jika kau tak bisa mengubah dunia dengan tanganmu, ubahlah dengan hatimu! Jangan pasang tampang menyedihkan, suatu hari mereka akan mengerti makna dari senyumanmu, Jaejoong. Penderitaanmu hari ini, tak ada apa-apanya dibanding semua penderitaan yang pernah kau alami dulu!'_

**xxx**

Bel pelajaran pulang sudah berbunyi, anak-anak segera merapihkan diri dan berjalan menuju pintu utama gedung ini. Sedang aku, aku malah harus merapihkan diri untuk membersihkan toilet belakang sekolah. Akupun menapaki diri dilantai dasar dekat kebun belakang. Berniat untuk mengambil perlengkapan pel, tapi..

"Eh?" pandanganku langsung teralih pada sosok namja yang tengah memberi pupuk dan menggemburkan tanah 'si rumput liar', "YUNHO?"

Yunho langsung melempar sekop ditangannya dan berlari pergi, "TUNGGU YUNHO!" aku langsung mengejarnya,, "Ternyata kau tidak berubah!"

Mata bulatku berkaca-kaca, aku terharu melihatnya,, "Kau masih menganggap dandelion temanmu, kan?" senyumku mengembang, kurasakan aliran air diwajahku,, "Kenapa kemaren kau bicara begitu?"

Yunho yang tengah berdiri membelakangi diriku, hanya terdiam. Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Juga tak berbalik untuk melihat wajahku. "Aku tahu kau berbohong saat itu! Mulut dan hatimu sama-sama berdusta! Dan malah mengungkapkan hal yang salah!"

"DIAM!" hardik Yunho, ia langsung menoleh padaku, "Kau tak tahu apa-apa Kim Jaejoong! Kau tak tahu sedikitpun tentang diriku! !" perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya didepan dandelion itu. Sebuah tanaman satu-satunya yang hidup disekolah ini. Karena hampir semua bunga disekolah ini adalah plastik. Sama seperti 'wajah' dari para penghuni sekolah..

_SRAKKK! Breekk…sreeekk…_

Didepan mataku sendiri, Yunho menginjak bunga itu. Menghancurkannya, lalu memandang mataku yg sudah tercengang kaget. "Sekarang temanku satu-satuya sudah mati! Jadi jangan dekati aku lagi!"

Iapun pergi meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan aku yang kini meraih tubuh dandelion mungil itu. .

_'Tanaman ini satu-satunya yang kurawat sejak benih. .'_

"Kenapa kau tega, yunho? Kenapa kau tega 'merusak' dan 'menghancurkan' temanmu sendiri!"

**xxx**

"Jiji~ya? Aku tak mau kesekolahan itu!"

"Meeeeooooonggg~" wajah jiji menatapku seraya menujukkan senyumannya. Kumis diwajahnya sungguh luchu..

"Hiks.. aku harus bagaimana? Ini sudah hari keempat! Dan mereka semua tak berhenti merusak barang-barangku! Bahkan buku catatanku saja sudah terbelah begini!" aku menunjukan catatanku yang rusak, "HUweee~ jiji~ya!"

"Miaawwwww~" Jiji sudah menjawil-jawil tanganku,

"Wae, kau mau menghiburku~?"

"Meeengg~" tangannya menunjuk cairan yang sudah membasahi lantai,

"Ooohh~ mw pipis toh? Bilang dari tadii!"

**xxx**

Kutatap bunga dandelion yang kini ada diluar beranda mansion kecilku, menjaga agar tetap terkena sinar matahari. .

"Hiduplah! Aku yakin kau pasti kuat! !" kusentuh daun dandelion yang telah merebah, batangnya patah, daunnya sobek saat diinjak-injak Yunho. Kini, perlahan-lahan ia kembali tegap..

..dan mulai menghijau kembali. .

"Kaulah yang membuatku, bisa melihat senyum tampan seorang Jung Yunho! Kaulah yang membuatku bisa mengenal sisi yang lembuat dari namja dingin itu! Berjuanglah! Dandelionku.."

**xxx**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

FF YUNJAE

School of Love #2

Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)

**xxx**

**_Skip jika tak suka dengan NCnya! Apalagi jika dibawah usia 17 nde!_**

**_Please! Semoga bisa menghibur…_**

**_Petiklah hikmah yang kau dapat, dan buang jauh-jauh yang tidak baik!_**

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari komik 'IMADOKI'. ._**

**xxx**

_Sakura adalah sakura…_

_ Azalea adalah azalea…_

_Mereka semua tampak cantik karena berbeda,_

_ Mereka berusaha mekar dengan menampakkan keindahannya sendiri. ._

_Begitu juga dengan manusia. ._

**xxx**

Jaema pov

* * *

Teng. . . . . teng. . . .

Suara lonceng sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Ini sudah seminggu sejak hari dimana aku dibully teman-teman disekolah, tapi tak sedikitpun kutampakkan raut wajah sedihku. Kucoba untuk tetap tegar, seperti kata umma dihari terakhir ia berada disisiku. .

_'Jaejoonga~ tersenyumlah!'_

Karenanya, Kim jaejoong tak akan pernah menyerah. Karenanya, aku akan selalu berjuang meski lingkunganku sangat menentang keberadaanku. Apa yang salah dengan murid beasiswa? Apa yang salah jika aku memang ingin berteman dengan Jung Yunho?

Untuk itu! Akan kuterapkan prinsip hidupku disini.. _'Tetaplah menjadi berlian yang selalu bersinar, meski kau terjatuh kedalam air terkeruh sekalipun..'_

"Hwaiting!" seruku, kugesekan kartu pelajarku didalam alat pendeteksi seraya menenteng sesuatu ditangan kananku.

Pintu kelas terbuka, membuat beberapa anak yang memang membenciku memperlihatkan wajah tidak suka bahkan mencemohku seperti biasa. Beberapa sisanya, cenderung mengabaikanku dan tidak perduli.. termasuk dirinya. Putra pemilik Toho International School, Jung Yunho.

Aku berjalan seperti biasa, meletakan tas selempangku didalam kolong meja yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya akibat penganiayaan siswa-siswi disini. Senyumku melebar saat daun bunga dandelion tersembul keluar dari kantong plastik ditanganku,

"Ah~ akhirnya kau kembali sehat!" aku sengaja memperbesar suaraku, biar si Jung itu bisa mendengarnya. Namja yang duduk didepan kursiku ini sedang menyibukan dirinya menulis sesuatu dalam buku agendanya. Entah apa yang dia tulis?

"Aku yakin, kau pasti rindu dengan temanmu kan? Tenanglah! Mulai hari ini aku akan membawamu padanya~"

"Pagi, semua!" pintu kelas kembali terbuka, aku segera meletakan dandelionku dibawah meja dan bersiap untuk menerima perlajaran.

"Baik! Kita akan kembali memulai pelajaran yang kemaren! Sebelumnya, ada yang masih kurang paham tentang GLB dan GLBB? Atau semuanya sudah mengerti?"

"Aku!" seseorang mengacungkan tangannya keudara. Ia seorang yeoja berpenampilan nyentrik. Rok sekolahannya sangat pendek, make up yg dipakainya sangat menor dan tebal. Rambut blondenya selalu berubah-ubah tiap hari. Kadang ikal, kriting, ataupun lurus..

"Ya, Jessica! Dimana letak ketidakpahamanmu?"

Ia menggeleng, bibirnya yang mengerucut kini melirik kearahku,, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kelas kita.. telah dihuni oleh orang gila!"

"M w o ? ? Maksudmu?" sosaengnim tak mengerti, begitupun denganku._ 'Apa maksudnya? Orang gila mana?'_

"Dia!" tunjuknya kearahku, hingga mataku membulat seketika,, "Dia sejak tadi.. terus berbicara dengan bunga!"

"E e h ?" sebagian besar anak sudah menatap kearahku, wajahku mendadak merah dan panas..

"Bahkan ia membawa bunga hidup disekolah! Bukankah itu melanggar peraturan! Apalagi kelas ini dihuni oleh putra pemilik Sekolah, yang dikenal alergi terhadap serbuk bunga! Bukankah ini sangat membahayakan kesehatan tuan muda sekolah kita, Jung Yunho!?"

Bisik-bisik segera merambat, _'Apa maksudnya dengan alergi serbuk bunga? Yang kutahu, justru Yunho sangat mencinta bunga?'_

"YAA!" Sosaengnim segera berjalan mendekatiku, "Kim Jaejoong! Apa benar kau membawa tanaman hidup kekelas?" matanya sudah melotot marah, membuatku sedikit takut,,

"Nde~ sosaengnim!" aku menunjukkan bunga dandelion yang akan kuberikan padanya setelah pulang sekolah nanti, "Tapi ak.. kuu.."

"APA MAKSUDMU SEBENARNYA?" beliau sudah membentakku, "KAU SELALU SAJA MEMBAWA MASALAH KESEKOLAH INI! KALAU BEGINI CARANYA, AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENGURUS SURAT PEMBERHENTIAN DIRIMU!"

Mataku membulat seketika,, "Mian, sosaengnim~ aku…"

Tiffany sudah menjatuhkan bunga dandelionku, dan membuat potnya hancur berantakan hingga tanaman itu jatuh kelantai. Dalam satu injakan, ia mematahkan batangnya hingga terbelah-belah dan hancur~

"Haha~ sudah rusak! Bagaimana Kim jaejoong? Kau suka?" serunya tersenyum dengan sinis. Entah kenapa aku merasa harapanku satu-satunya kini hancur berkeping-keping. Usahaku selama seminggu untuk merawatnya kini benar-benar tak berguna. .

"SEKARANG KELUAR DARI RUANG KELAS INI!" sekali lagi sosaengnim berteriak padaku, lalu matanya terarah pada Jung Yunho.. "Mianhae, Yunho~ ya! Aku sudah mengusir namja menyebalkan itu! Sudah tak ada lagi bunga asli diruangan ini!"

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan, 'Mungkin benar! Sekolah ditempat ini, memanglah suatu kesalahan untukku! Aku tak mungkin bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuknya! Tak akan bisa mengubah 'wajah' sekolah ini seperti yang aku inginkan! Semuanya.. hanya sia-sia.."

**xxx**

"HEH, Gembel?" seseorang sudah menarik bajuku saat aku baru saja keluar dari kebun belakang, beberapa namja tengah mengepungku.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanyaku kebingungan saat salah satu dari mereka sudah mencengkram dan melempar tasku,

"Serahkan kartu pelajarmu! Kau tak berhak menjadi murid sekolahan ini!" beberapa dari mereka sudah menarik kedua tanganku dan membawaku kembali kedalam kloset,,

"APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN? LEPASKAN!" aku menggigit tangan salah satu dari mereka dan mencoba membebaskan diri,

Tapi sebuah tamparan malah membuat kepalaku limbung kebelakang, memecahkan tepi bibir kiriku.

"Siram diaaa!" segera setelahnya aku merasa tubuhku menggigil karena mereka sudah mengambil beberapa ember dan menyiramkannya keseluruh tubuhku,, "ARKKH~"

"Bos! Ini kartu pelajar miliknya!" seseorang mengambil kartu pelajar dari dalam tasku dan menjatuhkan tepat kelantai.

"ANDWE!" aku segera meraihnya dengan tanganku, tapi kurasakan sakit yang sangat saat mereka menginjak tanganku dengan kuat,, "Aarrkkh~"

Kartu pelajarku terbelah menjadi dua, dan melemparnya hingga mengenai pipiku. Mereka lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menatapku dengan sorot mata yang begitu menjijikan. .

"Kau tak akan bisa masuk kesekolah ini lagi! Kau tak akan bisa mengakses semua fasilitas disekolahan ini mulai besok! Buahaaahaaa~" mereka menjambak rambutku, membuat kepalaku mendongak dan memperlihatkan tepi bibirku yang berdarah. .

"Kau memang sangat cantik! Tapi sayang.." gigi namja didepanku bergemelutuk, tapi matanya mulai bergerilya hingga dadaku,, "Mungkin kau bisa membuat kami bersenang-senang sebentar!" sebelah tangannya sudah menggerayangi punggungku, dan masuk kesela-sela kemeja atasku~

Plak~

Kutampar dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga, "BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU, BAJINGAN!"

"K A U…" seringainya bergitu mengerikan, tangannya sudah bersiap-siap untuk menonjok pipiku. Tapi seseorang sudah menahan tangannya dan memelintirnya hingga namja itu berteriak kesakitan,

"JUNG YUNHO?" mereka tampak ketakutan, beberapa dari mereka langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan berlari keluar. .

"PERGI!" teriak namja bermata musang itu, pandangan matanya seperti elang pembunuh. Matanya terus tertuju pada keempat namja yang sudah mengeroyokku tadi. Kini mereka semua berlari ketakutan dari toilet sekolah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, lalu membantuku untuk berdiri,

"Arrhkk~" aku menahan lututku yang sedikit sakit, "Gumawo~"

Ia melirik seluruh tubuhku yang basah, pipiku yang memerah karena karena tamparan dan rasa dingin yang mulai menyusup, juga bibirku yang terluka. .

"Kita kerumah sakit, ya?"

"ANDWEE!" aku segera menggeleng, _'Aku benci rumah sakit! Sampai matipun aku tak mau kesana! Tak mau~'_

"Wae? Tubuhmu harus mendapatkan perawatan!" ia kini memapahku, sekolah sudah sangat sepi sekarang. Membawaku menuju halaman parkir!

"Tak mau! Aku tak suka dengan rumah sakit!" aku terus menggeleng meski kurasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhku. Dadaku sesak~

"Kalau begitu, kuantar kau kembali kerumah!"

"MWO? Aniyo~ aku membawa sepeda! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" aku menunjuk sepeda yang seharusnya terparkir didekat pohon maple, 'EHH?"

Tapi yang tertinggal hanya stang dan sebuah roda saja, "YA TUHAN!" aku hanya bisa melongo menatapnya,, "Sepedaku?"

**xxx**

"Sudahlah! Biar aku yang mengantarmu sampai rumah!" iapun segera memanggil supirnya, "Pak Han! Bawakan tas kami berdua!" serunya. Lalu meletakankan dijog belakang mobil mewahnya,

"Dimana alamat rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini pandangan matanya sudah kembali normal seperti dulu. Bukan Yunho teman sekelasku yang angkuh itu!

"Dijalan red oceano! Diujungnya, ada sebuah mansion kecil! Disanalah aku tinggal!" aku menyenderkan kepalaku dikaca mobil, tubuhku remuk. Sakit~

"Baik! Pak Han! Kita antarkan namja ini dulu!" suruhnya pada supirku yang sejak tadi menatap kami seraya tersenyum-senyum,

"Baik tuan muda!" serunya seraya tersenyum senang, "Apa namja cantik ini temanmu tuan muda?" tanyanya saat mobil itu tengah melaju dijalan raya, ia terus menatap kami dari kaca mobilnya. .

"Bukan! Ia hanya orang yang merepotkan!" jawab tuan muda Jung yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu. Akupun menyenderkan kepalaku pada jendela mobil, kepalaku sakit. Tak berhenti berdenyut-denyut~

**xxx**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, ia sedikit menggeser dirinya agar mendekat kearahku, "Kau tampak sangat pucat?"

"Heum~" aku hanya mengangguk, masih menempelkan kepalaku pada kaca mobilnya. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Tubuhku menggigil, memejamkan mata saja rasanya tak membantu memperingan sakitku.

"Sungguh tak mau kerumah sakit?" tanyanya sekali lagi, meyakinkan-ku beberapa kali. Sementara aku, napasku sudah berhembus tidak normal, kepalaku semakin berdenyut, bibirku sakit. Siku dan lututku juga.

"Nee.. nek~" panggilku tanpa sadar, kupeluk tubuhku sendiri yang terus menggigil kedinginan, "Jongiee.. sakitt~"

Kalau saja nenek tahu aku sedang sakit sekarang, ia pasti sudah menyelimutiku dan membuatkan ramuan obat dengan racikannya sendiri. Membuat tubuhku lebih hangat. Tidak seperti saat ini! Tidak seperti bocah dingin yang kini menatapku kebingungan dengan mata musangnya.

_'Apa yang tengah kau lakukan, Yunho? Tak bisakah kau membuat tubuhku lebih nyaman? Kenapa sejak tadi hanya mengamatiku saja? PABO!'_

"Wajahmu memerah!" kurasakan hangat tangannya saat menyentuh keningku, "Kau demam?"

Aku terdiam, tak mampu membalas perkataannya. Tubuhku remuk..

**xxx**

Yunpa pov

* * *

Kutatap pipinya yang semakin lama semakin memerah, ia benar-benar sangat cantik. Wajahnya seperti perempuan. Tapi tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan makin membuatku tak tega.. terus membiarkannya begini. Aku teringat saat aku sedang sakit, bibi Lee menyelimutiku dengan setumpuk selimut tebal. Ia juga membuatkanku makan hangat dan mengompres tubuhku. Saat demamku tak kunjung mereda, ia akhirnya memelukku dengan kuat, memberikan panas tubuhnya. Tapi haruskah kulakukan hal ini padanya?

"Eum~" aku mencoba menyentuh keningnya, kurasa panasnya mencapai empat puluh derajat. Tidak pingsan saja sudah cukup bagus!

"Tuan muda Yunho! Kita sudah sampai!" supirku, pak Han. Sudah menghentikan laju mobil dan membukankan pintu untukku. Kutatap mansion kecil yang tampak sangat biasa didepanku ini. Benar-benar untuk kalangan menengah biasa. Tapi mungkin cukup bagus untuk siswa 'beasiswa' sepertinya.

"Tuan, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada teman tuan muda?" supirku sudah membuka pintu mobil yang lainnya. Memperlihatkan sosok rapuhnya yang kini sudah tampak limbung. Bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja ia tak bisa.

"Biar kugendong dia!"

"Omo! Jangan tuan, biar saya saja! Nanti tuan keberatan!" supirku sudah bersiap untuk menyentuh pinggang dan kakinya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak suka ia melakukan hal itu,,

"Aniyo, pak Han!" aku sudah menepuk pelan pundaknya, "Biar aku saja!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku segera merengkuh pinggangnya. _'Tuhan! Pinggangnya ringkih sekali! Benar-benar seperti perempuan!'_

"Hap!" aku mengangkat tubuhnya seperti sepasang pengantin baru, kepalanya bersandar dipundakku. Bibir yang tak semerah biasanya kini mulai mengingau, ia terus menerus memanggil neneknya. Memang kemana ummanya?

"Bawa tasnya pak Han! Dan cari kunci kamarnya didalamnya!"

"Baik tuan!" supirku mengikutiku yang segera membawanya kedalam Mansion, "Nomer berapa?"

"Nomer 33, tuan muda!" pak han langsung berlari dan membukakan pintunya. Tapi sesuatu yang berbulu dan berekor menyambut kami berdua, "Meongggg~"

"Omo! Kucing?"

"Husssh~ hushh~" pak Han mencoba menyingkirkan kucing berbulu abu-abu kehitaman itu.. agar tak menggangu jalanku, "Maoonggggg~" kucing itu memberontak, dan langsung menyelinap dibalik ranjang saat aku tengah merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong. .

"Pak han! Kau kembalilah kedalam mobil! Biar aku yang mengurus Jaejoong disini!" suruhku padanya, ia segera membungkukan badannya dan berbalik pergi,

"Tuan muda! Kalau butuh apa-apa, hubungi aku saja! Aku akan segera melesat kesini!" serunya sebelum menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kami berdua bersama kucing jelek ini.

_'Oh, kim Jaejoong! Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan padamu? Kau benar-benar merepotkan!'_

Kutatap wajah Jaejoong yang tengah menghembuskan napasnya dengan tidak normal. Keringat dingin sudah memenuhi wajah dan tubuhnya. Kalau tidak diganti, ia bisa masuk angin!

Aku sudah membuka lemari pakaian miliknya, kuambilkan satu stel piyama bergambar gajah. Ya Tuhan! Dia memang masih bocah! Kupikir hanya pikiranku saja jika namja ini terobsesi dengan gajah. Tapi corak seprei, poster juga boneka kecil yang ada didekat tempat tidurnya, semunya berbentuk gajah! _Jadi, dia benar-benar menyukai gajah?_

"Tidak penting!" aku segera membuka kancing baju seragamnya, "Mian, aku harus melakukannya! Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga!" kusibak bajunya setelah melepas kancing terakhir miliknya..

Glup~

Kurasakan salivaku tertahan dileher saat aku melihat dua bulatan pink yang kini ada dihadapanku. Berbeda dengan punyaku. Miliknya lebih indah dan padat. Tak ada bulu satupun didadanya, putih bersih seperti susu.

"Ah~ kau benar-benar menyulitkanku, jae!" aku mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dan menyingkrikan seragam atasnya yang basah. Kuselampirkan piyama atas miliknya dan kembali mengancinginya. Satu masalah beres, kini tinggal…

Omo! Wajahku kembali memerah saat aku sadar apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya! Kutatap sesuatu yang bersembunyi dan sedikit tersembul keatas! Dia benar-benar membuatku gila!

Kuambil selimut miliknya dan kututup bagian 'itu', _"Dengan begini aku bisa mengganti celananya tanpa perlu melihat? Haha~ kau memang anak yang pintar, Yunho!"_

Kulepas kancing celananya dan menurunkan celana itu hingga terlepas sempurna dari tubuhnya. Kali ini underware-nya, aku mencoba menyiapkan diriku dengan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. _'Astaga, kenapa harus aku yang malu?'_

Kutahan napasku saat aku menariknya dengan cepat, tapi sesuatu yang mengacung tegak malah menahan gerakanku. Kurasakan sesuatu yang menusuk pergelangan tanganku, benda panjang yang bergetar hangat, "Apa itu?"

Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak kesisi yang lain. Hingga menyentuh dua biji kembar miliknya yang langsung membuat perutku mengejang, kuremas benda itu dengan tangan yang ikut bergetar,

_"Ahh~ eum~" _kudengar desahan mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya, mendadak aku merasa sangat takut. Kenapa aku jadi begitu tidak normal? Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?

Kali ini kurasakan sesuatu yang berbulu mengigiti tanganku.. "Huwaaa~ apa ini?" kusibak selimutnya dan mendapati kucing abu-abu itu ikut menjilat-jilat benda panjang yang telah teracung tegak didepan mataku,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kutarik kucing itu dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi. BLAM~

Kututup pintunya hingga membiarkannya mengeong-ngeong, _'Kenapa kucing itu bisa ikutan masuk kedalam?'_

Aku segera mengangkat kakinya dan memasukannya kedalam celana piyamanya, tak sadar membuat 'lubang kecil' yang seharusnya tertutup kini membuka, memperlihatkan sesuatu berwarna pink yang tampak sangat indah. BLUSH~

OH my GOD!

Tuhanku, apa salahku? Kenapa tubuh namja ini sukses menghancurkan seluruh pertahananku sebagai laki-laki? Kurasakan dadaku bergetar tak karuan, jantungku terus memompa seperti akan meledak keluar. Rasa panas membakar gairahku. Membuat celanaku basah dan menuntut untuk dibebaskan!

Aku mencoba mengangkat kaki jenjangnya yang satu, kali ini bukan untuk memakaikan celana piyama dilubang yang satunya lagi. Tapi untuk membuat 'lubang' didepan sana agar terbuka lebih lebar. Aku tahu aku kini sudah terlihat seperti namja aneh yang gila!?

Aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak tergoda dengan bagian dari tubuhnya yang lain, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini! Kurasakan kepalaku sedikit pusing saat aku merasakan perutku mulai bergejolak, hasrat yang seharusnya kusalurkan.. kini tak mampu untuk kutahan lagi! Aku bisa sakit kalau membiarkannya,

Dengan tidak sabar, kubuka zhipper celana milikku. Tak perlu membuka seluruh celana, aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan 'adikku' agar keinginannya cepat tersalurkan. Rasa sakit diperutku tak bisa kutahan lagi, kuangkat kaki putih nan mulus miliknya diatas pundakku. Kita memang baru mengenal!

Tapi.. entah apa yang kini kulakukan padamu? Jaejoonga~ mianhae!

Tanpa bisa menunggu lagi, aku memasukan milikku yang telah teracung tegak itu kedalam 'hole' kecil miliknya.

"Shit! Sempit sekali!" aku mencoba mendorongnya sebisaku, membuat desahan tertahan lepas dari bibirku, _"Eumm~ ouhhhh~"_

_"Ahhhh~ nghh~ saaakiitt~"_ kepala Jaejoong bergerak-gerak tidak stabil, keringatnya yang masih mengalir semakin bertambah banyak, _"Eung~ ahh~ saa.. kittt~"_

Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya, aku sudah menyakitinya! Bahkan melakukan tindakan menjijikan ini padanya. Kukecup pipinya yang masih memerah, demamnya saja sudah hilang tapi aku malah melakukan ini padanya..

_"Nghhh~ ahh~ ahh~" _aku mencoba menarik ulurkan milikku saat aku merasa 'adikku' sudah menekan dinding aneh didalam holenya, "God! Apa ini? Eumm~"

Mataku terpejam saat aku terus menekan sesuatu didalam sana, membuat tubuhku menggelinjang dan kenikmatan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya menghimpit tubuhku, memijat juniorku dan membuat perutku menekan sesuatu hingga juniorku berkedut-kedut dan menyemprotkan cairan putih kental didalam tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" aku terdiam mengamati mimik wajahnya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena desah-desahan itu, "Jaejoonga, mian!" aku tak berhenti memita maaf saat aku mencoba menarik ulurkan milikku untuk mencegah cairanku keluar dari holenya. Ia tak boleh tahu tentang hal ini!

Aku melakukannya dengan cepat hingga bibir mungil itu makin mendesah tak karuan,, _"NggH~ ahh~ eumm~"_

Kucoba menariknya keluar setelah aku yakin holenya telah melahap cairanku. Kututup kancing celanaku dan mengambil tissue yang kulihat ada dimeja nakasnya. Kubersihkan bagian 'hole'nya dengan sedikit kasar untuk menghapus jejak kesalahanku. Kupakaian celana piyamanya seperti biasa meski jantungku bagai dilempar palu godam yang besar.

Tanganku gemetar saat aku menyeka keringatnya dengan lengan seragam milikku. Wajah pucat yang cantik, bagaimana bisa kulakukan hal keji ini saat ia sedang sakit?

Aku segera berlari menuju dapurnya, kuambil sebaskom air hangat dan mulai mengompresnya, "Cepatlah sembuh! Dan lupakan tentang malam ini!"

Kututup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa seraya menutup pintunya. Membiarkan dirinya tertidur, sementara aku sudah berjalan menuju mobilku yang terpakir didepan sana.

* * *

BRAK~

Kututup pintu mobil dengan sangat keras, otakku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Hal gila yang kulakukan tadi sudah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?

"Tuan muda Jung? Apa ada masalah?" pak han menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia melihatku yang tampak sangat gugup. Wajahku memucat, tubuhku bergetar hebat,,

"Eum~ aniyo! Cepatlah jalan! Aku tak mau berada ditempat ini lagi, pak!" jawabku agak kasar, kulempar pandanganku kejendela mobil. Hujan masih tak juga reda, menambah dinginnya suasana hatiku ini. Kim jaejoong! Mianhae~

"Tuan! Ada apa denganmu?" pak Han kembali bertanya saat kami sudah sampai di pintu masuk menuju kompleks perumahanku, "Anda baik-baik saja kan?"

"Nde~ gwenchana, pak Han!" aku sadar wajahku maskin memerah, pikiranku tak berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana bisa aku lepas kendali hah? Bagaimana jika Kim jaejoong menyadari perbuatanku?

"Tapi sebaiknya kau segera mengancingi resleting celanamu, tuan muda! Kita sudah hampir sampai dirumah!"

"Eh?" segera kulihat kebawah celanaku, "Omo!" rasanya wajahku bagai disiram air panas, bagaimana bisa aku lupa mengancingi celanaku?

"Err.. ittuu… itu.." aku semakin gugup, "Tadi aku habis dari kamar mandi, pak Han! Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku!"

"Sama-sama tuan muda!" pak Han mengangguk, "Kita sudah sampai!"

**xxx**

Aku hanya mengaduk-ngaduk sup ayam buatan bibi Lee. Tak ada niat untuk memakannya sama sekali. Tak sadar bibi Lee, pengasuhku sejak kecil tengah menatapku dengan wajah cemas, "Tuan muda, kenapa masih belum dimakan?"

"Eum?" aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya dengan wajah lelah, "Aniyo~ bi! Aku hanya.." kutatap tangan kananku yang tadi telah menyentuh dua biji kembar milik namja cantik itu, "Arkh~" aku melempar sendokku dan menatap horror tanganku sendiri,

"Tuan muda Yunho! Ada apa?" bibi Lee tersentak kaget dan segera mendekatiku, "Apa kau sakit? Katakan pada bibi?"

Aku menggeleng, kucengkram dadaku yang sejak tadi terasa sakit. Bibi kini menepuk pundakku, "Gwenchana?" tangan bibi yang hangat, yang mengasuh diriku sejak masih bayi kini mengelus belakang kepalaku bagai putranya sendiri. Ia adalah sosok yang kuanggap segalanya untukku. Semua yang dikatakannya adalah teladanku, aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi orangtuaku sendiri.

"Bi?" kusentuh tangannya yang mulai mengeriput, kutatap matanya yang kini juga memandangku dalam-dalam,, "Apa yang harus kulakukan.. jika aku sudah melukai seseorang?"

"Heum?" bibi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan telinganya dibibirku karena suara yang keluar dari mulutku sangatlah kecil.. "Melukai seseorang?"

"Nde~ aku sudah melukainya! Bahkan tak hanya fisik tapi juga jiwanya!"

"MWO?" bibi kini melotot menatapku,, "Tuan muda! Maksudnya.. tuan muda sudah menganiaya seseorang?" bibi menutup mulutnya, tak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar,,

"Aniyo, bi! Bukan menganiayanya! Tapi melakukan kesalahan yang fatal tanpa disadari oleh orang itu! Akuu.. harus bagaimana?"

"OH~ syukurlah!" bibi menepuk dadanya, "Kupikir kau sudah menghajar seseorang!" bibi tersenyum padaku, "Aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu! Meski sangat dingin, hatimu seperti malaikat!"

D E G !

Aku merasa sangat sakit saat bibi mengatakan hal itu. Andai saja bibi tahu apa yang telah kulakukan lebih kejam dari sebuah 'penganiyaan' biasa! Ia bahkan sedang sakit saat aku tengah menyetubuhinya!

"Berbuat baiklah setelahnya!" jemari bibi sudah mengelus rambutku, membuat hatiku sedikit membaik,, "Jangan buat dirinya sedih lagi! Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan padanya, buatlah dia tersenyum dan bantulah jika ia merasa kesulitan!"

Aku terdiam seraya mencerna semua perkataan bibi.. _'Ya, bibi benar! Aku sudah melakukan 'kegilaan' yang fatal! Aku tak boleh menghindar! Aku akan meminta maaf padanya dengan cara menjaganya disekolah nanti! Tak akan membiarkan seseorang menyakitinya lagi!'_

"Bertanggung jawablah dengan setiap perbuatanmu! Kesalahan yang telah kau buat, hanya kau yang bisa memperbaikinya kembali!"

Aku sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju beranda depan rumah, dimana terdapat sebuah pot dengan satu tanaman yang telah layu. Batangnya telah rebah dan tak mau kembali tegak seperti dulu. Ia benar-benar sakit setelah terinjak untuk yang kedua kali~

_"Dandelionku, tumbuhlah kembali! Bantulah aku.. untuk menyampaikan maafku padanya! Bantulah temanmu yang pabo ini.. untuk melindungi dirinya dari kekejaman dunia diluar sana!"_

**xxx**

Jae pov

* * *

Aku terbangun saat sinar matahari sudah menyorot tepat di wajahku, kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya berkali-kali. Duh, kepalaku sakit~

Aku mencoba untuk bangun, tapi kurasakan pegal disekujur tubuhku. Dan bagian bawahku.. "Aww~" kuremas pantatku yang terasa sangat sakit, seakan-akan ada benda berat yang meniban tubuh bagian bawahku. .

"Meoonggg~ meeeeeooonnggg~" suara kucing terdengar dari kamar mandi, "Bukankah itu Jiji?" aku menoleh kearah pintu yang tertutup. Siapa yang memasukannya kedalam kamar mandi?

"Jijiya~" panggilku padanya, "Tunggu sebentar! Aku…" saat kuturunkan kakiku, aku sadar ada yang aneh. Pakaian seragamku bertebaran dibawah lantai. Tak hanya ada itu saja, underware putih milikku juga tergeletak disana,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" teriakan panjang langsung menggema didalam kamarku, "APA INI? BAGAIMANA BISAA?" kutatap diriku yang sudah memakai piyama tidur. Kutarik celanaku sedikit, dan benar saja.. _'aku tak memakai celana dalam!'_

"BAJINGAN! BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU?" kuambil boneka gajah besar yang ada dipinggir ranjang dan melemparnya hingga menghantam tembok, "KURANG AJAR!" napasku memburu, kucoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi padaku kemaren malam. Dan ingatanku segera mengarah pada kejadian saat aku tengah dihajar oleh murid-murid berandalan itu. Sampai…

Sampai Yunho menyelamatkanku, hingga membawaku kembali kedalam mansion. Dan.. dan…

"AKU TAK INGAT LAGI! HUWAAA~"

**xxx**

Butuh waktu berpuluh-puluh menit untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berangkat kesekolah karena satu jam lagi bel pelajaran akan segera berbunyi. Kalau tidak, aku bisa terlambat lagi seperti waktu-waktu lalu dan mendaptkan hukuman untuk yang kesekian kalinya~

Kusikat tubuhku sendiri dan menyiram air banyak-banyak, hingga kurasakan sesuatu yang aneh mengalir turun keselangkanganku. "Apa ini?"

Sesuatu berwarna putih dan kental mengalir turun, kuambil dengan tangan kananku dan mendekatkannya kemata ini! Seketika, mataku membulat lebar dan jantungku serasa dicabut paksa hingga aku sadar apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku…

"Bukankah ini… sperma?"

**xxx**

T B C


	3. Chapter 3

FF ini pernah menjadi karya favoritku karena 'di like' lebih dari 250-an orang di fb lama ku. ^_^  
Terimakasih sudah mau baca ff ini..

**xxx**

FF YUNJAE

School of Love #3

Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)

_**xx**_**_x_**

**_Petiklah hikmah yang kau dapat, dan buang jauh-jauh yang tidak baik!_**

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari komik 'IMADOKI'._**

_**xxx**_

_Dia bukanlah bunga mewah nan angkuh seperti yang kau kenal,_

_ Dia adalah dandelion, si rumput liar yang akan selalu tangguh,_

_ meski telah terinjak berkali-kali!_

_ Dan semua orang memanggilnya dgn nama… kim jaejoong!_

_**xxx**_

Jae pov

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan tubuhku sendiri? Aku merasa kesulitan saat berjalan, bagian bawahku terus merasakan sakit dan tidak nyaman! Dan lagi.. tadi malam aku telah bermimpi hal yang aneh. Sangat aneh malah!

Aku bermimpi telah bercinta dengannya! Dengan sosok namja berkepribadian ganda itu! Sebentar-bentar baik, sebentar-bentar dingin dan angkuh! Lalu setelahnya.. aku mendapati cairan sperma mengalir didalam holeku, mungkinkah saat itu dia?

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAKK!" aku sudah menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, "Ottokeyo? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Mungkinkah aku menanyakan padanya tentang kejadian kemaren, dan bilang.. _"Oh, halo Yunho! Apa kabarnya? Soal kemaren, apa benar kau sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku? Kenapa bagian bawahku bisa terasa sakit yah?"_

PABO! Dia akan langsung menendangku jika aku memang menanyakan hal itu! Tapi…

jika dia memang melakukannya? HUWAAA~

Kalau memang ia terbukti melakukannya, aku akan bunuh dan cincang tubuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri! Kini kutatap sepiring nasi dan telur dadar yang baru saja kubuat, aku benar-benar tak berselera makan. .

"Maoooongg~~" suara jiji mulai terdengar, pagi tadi aku sudah membebaskannya dari kamar mandi. Ia tampak girang dan terus memamerkan giginya sejak tadi. Euh~

Aku memutuskan untuk memakan sarapanku, aku tak mau sampai pingsan seperti kemaren. Huh~ untung demamku sudah turun! "Oh, ya jijiya~"

"Meeeng ? ?" jiji menatapku dengan penuh semangat, "Apa kau tahu.. yang dilakukan si yunho itu kemaren sore?"

Memang bodoh berbicara dengan kucing, tapi tak ada salahnya bermain dengan Jiji. Kucing itu selalu mampu menyenangkan hatiku. Seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaanku, jiji membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terlentang, dan menjilat-jilat bokongnya sendiri, "Ngukk~ ngukk~"

"MWO? Jadi dia melakukan hal itu?" entah kenapa aku merasa pipiku semakin memanas. Jiji menyipitkan matanya dan memamerkan seringainya, lalu melompat keatas pahaku. Tangan kecil jiji sudah menyodok-nyodok sesuatu yang menggembung dari celana ini,, "KYAAAAAAA! TAK MUNGKIN! TAK MUNGKIN!"

BLAM~

Saking stresnya, aku berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan jiji yang terbengong-bengong..

"Tak mungkin! Tak mungkin ia melakukan ini padaku!" aku menjambak-jambak rambutku sendiri, "Pasti ada yang salah!"

"Apa yang tak mungkin, tuan muda Jaejoong?" suara seseorang membuatku ketakutan dan segera memeluk tubuhku sendiri,,

"Siapa kau?" aku sudah bersiap melakukan perlawanan kalau kakek tua itu berani macam-macam denganku,

"Tuan muda jangan takut! Saya Han Sang Do! Supir pribadi sekaligus orang kepercayaan tuan muda!" kakek tua yang masih tampak bugar dan berisi itu membungkukan badannya meski warna rambutnya sudah memutih,, "Saya datang untuk membawakan sepeda untukmu! Diluar sana sudah ada sepeda milik Tuan! Tuan muda Yunho yang menyiapkannya untuk Anda!"

"YunHO?" aku tercengang, "Si manusia berkepribadian ganda nan membingungkan itu?"

"Eh?" pak Han mengernyitkan keningnya, "Eum~ kalau boleh saya berbicara tuan muda yang cantik! Alangkah baiknya jika Anda segera bersiap dan pergi melaju kesekolah, setengah jam lagi bel sekolah sudah berbunyi! Anda bisa terlambat kalau tidak cepat-cepat!"

"Ahhhhh~ Anda benar!" aku mengangguk cepat dan berlari kearah parkir, tapi aku melupakan sesuatu dan kembali berlari kearah pak Han.

"Gumawo, pak Han!" Kubungkukan diriku dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu kembali berlari dan menemukan sebuah sepeda dengan tipe yang sama dengan punyaku. "YATAAA~" seruku kegirangan. Tak lihat sebuah senyuman mengembang dari wajah kakek tua yang telah mengabdi sangat lama di dalam keluarga Jung.

Mungkin bagi Yunho.. sepeda ini tak berarti apa-apa. Tapi bagiku, ini adalah hadiah yang sangat mahal dan berharga! Dengan semangat empat lima aku mengayuh menuju sekolah termewah dikorea itu. Pasti kini tempat parkirnya sudah penuh dengan mobil-mobil kalangan atas. Hari ini aku akan berjuang! Tersenyum seperti biasa dan masuk kekelas dengan wajah yang…

Kuhentikan laju sepedaku saat aku sadar akan sesuatu, dan kegaulaun kembali menyerangku.. _"Bagaimana dengan kartu pelajarku? ? ? _Aku tak akan bisa masuk tanpa kartu itu? OH My GOD!

**xxx**

Teng.. . .teng . .

Bunyi lonceng sekolah menggema ditelingaku. .

Kini disinilah aku berada, terdiam didepan sekolah seraya menggigiti jariku sendiri,, "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa masuk kedalam! Bagaimana caraku menghubungi pihak sekolah? Kutundukan kepalaku, memikirkan nasibku yang jelek ini!

_'Malangnya nasibmu Jaejoong! Kau benar-benar menyedihkan!'_

_"Sudah jangan menangis!"_ seseorang sudah menoyor kepalaku dari belakang, suara itu, ,

"CEPAT kau ikuti aku!"

"Kau?" tunjukku padanya,

"Apa?" tanyanya, mata musang itu melotot lebar,, "Serahkan kartu pelajarmu yang patah itu! Biar aku yang mengurusnya agar lebih cepat!" ia sudah menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil patahan kartu pelajarku disaku kemeja,

"Kau tak akan bisa kemana-mana tanpa kartu ini! Jadi aku akan mengurusnya langsung kebagian Komisi pendidikan! Biar kau tak harus mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi!"

"Ah~ iya!" saking senangnya, aku sampai lupa menanyakan tentang perihal kemaren dan apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku tadi pagi~ dan malah mengikutinya,

"Jangan jalan disampingku!" bentaknya, "Jalanlah dibelakangku!"

"Nde~" akupun mengangguk lagi dan mulai mengekori kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan ketika kami menaiki lift untuk mencapai kelasku dilantai enam. Aku terdiam melihat sosok dingin dan tegapnya. Badannya bagus sekali, benar-benar tuan muda kalangan atas. Keluarga Jung yang terhormat~

Aku terus menganggumi setiap testur dan lekuk tubuhnya, hingga pandanganku mulai beralih kebawah. Sesuatu yang sedikit menonjol dari balik celana,_ 'Omona! Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa malah memandang kearah sana?'_

S R E T~

Bayangan saat cairan itu mengalir segera berkelebat, _'Bagaimana aku sampai melupakannya hah? Aku harus menanyakannya sekarang juga! Ini saat yang tepat!'_

"Yunho~ ya?"

"A P A ?"

"Hmm~ perihal kemaren malam.."

D E G-

Kurasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari wajahnya, dia tampak lebih tegang. Wajahnya bahkan memucat. Kuremas tanganku sendiri, "Apa kau… melakukan sesuatuu yang.."

Tepat sebelum aku selesai mengatakannya, pintu lift terbuka lebar dan Tuan muda yang dingin itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikanku,,

"YAAA! Aku belum selese bicara!" aku sudah berlari mengejarnya, tetap berjalan dibelakangnya seperti permintaannya,, "Apa kau.."

"CUKUP!" tangannya sudah menutupi wajahku, "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa denganmu, jadi sekarang masuklah kekelas dan jangan bicara lagi denganku!" bentaknya dan segera menggesekan kartu pelajarnya hingga pintu kelas terbuka. Memperlihatkan wajah seisi kelas, mereka semua tercengang kaget saat aku dan Yunho tengah berdiri diam didepan kelas,

"Masuklah! Aku harus mengurus kartumu dulu!" suruhnya, dan segera berbalik untuk kembali masuk kedalam lift. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan-pelan, kini tak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan namja berbibir lebar dengan segudang makanan didalam tangannya kini ikut melihatku. Tak seperti biasanya, yang selalu sibuk dengan laptopnya sendiri.

Aku merebahkan diriku dan masih menatap kearah teman-teman, entah kenapa aku jadi gugup!

"Hey, kau~ apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" dua yeoja yang mematahkan dandelionku kembali beraksi, ia mendekati mejaku,, "Bagaimana caramu membuat seorang Jung yang terkenal dingin itu jadi seperti itu? Ia bahkan sudi untuk mengurus kartu pelajarmu yang patah?"

_'Patah? Bagaimana tiffany bisa tau? Apa dia yang menyuruh anak-anak berandalan yang kemaren?'_

"Terserah kau saja, dasar yeoja gila!" aku tak mau memperdulikannya, dan mencoba membuka laptop dimejaku. Sudah beberapa hari aku ketinggalan pelajaran karena selalu diusir dikelas~

"MWO? YEOJA GILA?" mulutnya menganga, ia langsung menggebrak mejaku dengan keras, "JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAU SUDAH DIBELA YUNHO, KAU JADI BESAR KEPALA! ASAL KAU TAHU, AKU BISA MENGHANCURKANMU DENGAN MUDAH! KAU HANYA~"

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!" aku ikut menggebrak mejaku dan berdiri menantangnya, aku tak bisa tinggal diam lagi. Dia sudah benar-benar membuatku kesal! Aku tahu aku tak boleh berkelahi dengan perempuan, tapi mereka adalah iblis yang berwujud manusia!

"BERANI SEKALI KAU!?" Tiffany sudah mengambil laptop milikku dan membantingnya dengan keras hingga layarnya terbelah,

Mataku membulat, semua tugas sekolahku? Catatan sekolahku?

Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya lagi? Aku tak sanggup menggantinya dengan yang baru?

"KAU BRENGSEK!" Jessica sudah mendorong tubuhku hingga menabrak tembok, aku hanya terdiam. Syok. "Ayo teman-teman, kita bawa dia keluar! Dia tidak pantas berada disekolah ini!"

"YAAAA!" seseorang sudah membanting sebuah benda, tampak seperti sisir,, "KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI! BISA DIAM TIDAK!" namja yang duduk disebelahku tampak sangat terganggu, "Kalau masih ada yang membuat keributan lagi, aku tak segan-segan menendangnya keluar dari sekolah ini sekarang juga!"

"K Y U ? ?" Jessica dan Tiffany langsung melepaskanku, mereka berdua tampak panik dan segera kembali kebangkunya.

"Kalian berdua, dasar yeoja pembuat masalah! Tak menghargai aku sebagai putra keluarga CHO? MAU KUPECAT AYAH KALIAN SEMUA?" namja berambut ikal itu masih memandang galak semua teman sekelasnya, membuat suasana mendadak hening kembali. Iapun merebahkan dirinya dan kembali bercermin seperti biasa, _"Ah~ kapan Jung Yunho akan mulai menyapaku?"_ serunya,

'E H ? ? yunho?'

Aku segera membereskan laptop milikku yang rusak, layarnya sudah tak mau menyala lagi. LCDnya pecah. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan?

Kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah seseorang yang mendekat kearahku. Ia mencengkram pundakku, "Ada apa? Siapa yang merusaknya?"

Aku mendongak untuk melihatnya, sosok itu. Wajah tampan yang tengah menatapku, "Yunho?"

"Katakan padaku siapa yang telah merusaknya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, aku hanya terdiam dan melirik Tiffany. Dirinya kini tengah membelakangiku, tampak gugup.

"Tampaknya aku tahu!" yunho segera melepaskan tangannya dipundakku dan berjalan kearah meja tiffany, bersamaan dengan Sosaengnim yang telah masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ada apa, Tuan muda Yunho? Apa ada yang salah?"

Yunho tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya mengambil laptop milik Tiffany. Dan berjalan kembali kemejaku, tapi tangan Tiffany sudah menarik lengan kemeja sekolahnya,, "Yunho! Itu punyaku?"

"Aniyo~" Yunho menggeleng, "Punyamu yang itu!" ia menunjuk laptop yang sudah hancur ditanganku ini, "Kau yang menghancurkannya! Berarti kau juga yang harus menggantinya!" dengan kasar ia menampik tangan Tiffany dan berjalan menuju mejaku, "Pakailah!"

Semua anak dikelas termasuk guru hanya terdiam dan melongo kaget, tak percaya pada apa yang mereka saksikan didepan mereka. Baru delapan hari yang lalu Jung yunho berpidato didepan kelas untuk melarang mereka berteman dan mempercayai seseorang. Tapi kini~

"Semuanya! Dengarkan baik-baik! Aku, Jung Yunho! Sudah menjadikan Kim Jaejoong sebagai temanku! Jika seseorang sampai melukai dan menyusahkannya, maka ia akan berhadapan langsung denganku!" iapun segera membuka buku agendanya, menuliskan sesuatu kedalamnya. Membuatku ikut bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yunho mendadak berubah seperti ini?

Apa karena…

**xxx**

Author pov

* * *

Kelas kembali berjalan seperti biasa, tapi kali ini dengan sedikit isak tangis dari seorang yeoja yang tak bisa lagi menatap layar laptop miliknya. Selain rasa malu yang membuatnya harus dipermalukan oleh Jung Yunho, ia tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran lagi sampai sekolah mengganti laptopnya dengan yang baru.

Berbeda dengan Tiffany, berbeda pula dengan namja yang malah mengetikan kode-kode aneh untuk memasuki sistem keamanan dan menghack sistem komputerisasi sekolah. Senyum merekah dari bibir lebarnya yang tipis,

'Binggo! Selamat menikmati permainanku, Tuan muda~'

_"Kepada siswa Toho bernama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong! Silahkan datang kelantai sepuluh bagian komisi pendidikan! Ada yang salah dengan data kartu pelajar yang sedang kami urus untuk Anda!" _

Suara speaker kelas berbunyi, sosaengnim segera menyuruh dua orang itu untuk keluar. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan berjalan dibelakang Yunho seperti tadi.

"Heran! Setauku tak ada yang salah!?" Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia sudah memencet tombol lift dan masuk kedalam bersama Jaejoong. Sementara didalam kelas, seseorang sudah mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi,

"Ya, Shim Changmin! Ada apa?"

"Pak! Saya ijin ketoilet sebentar!"

Shim Changmin, namja berumur enam belas tahun. Usia yang masih terlalu muda untuk masuk kedalam kelas 2-D. Otaknya yang jenius jutsru menjadikannya sosok penuh misteri. Selalu bermain dengan laptopnya untuk menghancurkan system penghubung atau mengacaukan data sekolah sebagai hasil keisengannya.

"Teman? Apa yang dimaksud dengan teman? Kupikir kita berdua sama, tapi ternyata kau sudah menemukan temanmu. ." diambilnya sebuah laptop dari belakang kebun sekolahnya. Ia meletakannya didalam loker kecil tak jauh dari sana.

"Binggo!" layar kecil itu langsung menampilkan sebuah video dimana dua orang namja sedang berdiri didalam lift. Mereka berdua tampak tegang, terutama namja cantik yang terus memperhatikan sosok tuan muda didepannya. Mata bulat nan lebarnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu, tampaknya terus memikirkan sesuatu~

"Akan kulihat, seberapa mampu kau melindungi temanmu?" namja tampan berwajah kekanak-kanankan itu menyeringai lebar seraya memencet sebuah tombol enter, "BINGGO!"

Dalam sekejap, semua lampu dan system komputerisasi sekolah mati seketika. Tak ada yang hidup selain jaringan laptop milik namja yang tengah memainkan sesuatu di kebun belakang seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi taman. .

Semua pintu kelas tertutup, membuat jeritan panik dan histeris dari seluruh penghuni gedung. Tak ada pintu yang terbuka. Sekolah lumpuH TOTAL ! !

"Ditanganku, sekolahan yang hebat dan canggih ini sudah tak bernyawa lagi! Dalam sekejap, aku bisa mengacaukan system komputerisasi mereka yang canggi ? Hehe~" tawanya terus menggema, "YUPZ! Sekarang kita mulai permainannya tuan muda!" ia mengarahkan sesuatu didalam gambar tiga dimensi bangunan sekolah,

"YAP! Sistem lift utama Gedung A! _U P - DOWN! ! ! UP-DOWN ! ! UP! DOWN!_" tawanya berlanjut, "Buahahaaa~"

**xxx**

Yunho pov

* * *

Lagi-lagi dadaku berdebar tak karuan saat kami berada didalam lift tanpa orang lain sama sekali. Ingin sekali kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat sosoknya yang sejak tadi terus berdiri dibelakangku. Memang aku yang menyuruhnya, tapi sejujurnya aku hanya~

_"Y u n ? ?"_

_Deg_. Tuhan! Apa ia ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti tadi pagi? Kalau ia, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin mengakuinya, ia bisa langsung membunuhku jika tahu!

_"Boleh aku…"_

"Wah, sebentar lagi!" aku memotong ucapannya, sengaja kulakukan untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu. "Lihat! Kenapa liftnya berjalan lambat yah?"

GREK!

Kurasakan goncangan yang hebat hingga membuat tubuhku limbung dan terdorong kebelakang, berhadapan dengannya. Sebelah kakiku sudah masuk kedalam sela-sela kakinya, hingga dada kami bertabrakan. Kurasakan aroma napasnya diwajahku. Mata bulat nan lebarnya menatap dalam-dalam, menghipnotisku. Bibir merah yang kemaren, yang hanya sempat kurasakan selama beberapa detik. .

Kudekatkan wajahku agar bisa melihatnya lebih dalam, kedua tanganku telah mengunci tubuhnya. Begitupun kakiku. Posisi kami sangat tidak menyenangkan, sebelah pahaku sudah menyentuh _'barang pribadi'_ miliknya. Tubuhku tak mampu lagi mengelak. .

Tanganku terlanjur menelusup kedalam pinggangnya, aku merasakan hembusan napasnya turun naik saat aku mulai mendekatkan bibirku. Mengecup pelan dan menghentikan gerakanku sesaat. Kutatap pantulan diriku dari balik matanya, _'Ia terlalu cantik! Jaejoong, siapa dirimu sebenarnya?'_

Kulumat bibir merah itu dan menggigitnya kecil, memejamkan mata merasakan perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menelusup diriku, _'Bibi Lee, Yunho-mu yang dulu normal sekarang sudah berubah! Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku setiap berdekatan dengan namja ini! Pesonanya, terlalu besar untuk bisa kutolak! Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Terus kuhisap bibir manis nan menggoda itu, melumatnya seakan-akan benda ranum itu adalah permen rasa buah. Hingga tak sadar lampu didalam lift sudah mati dan kegelapan total menyelimuti kami.

"Eh?" aku melepas ciumanku dan menatap kesekeliling. Tak ada cahaya satupun, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. "Apa yang terjadi? Liftnya matI?" aku bertanya padanya, tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"YAA, kim Jaejoong?" aku sudah menggoncangkan tubuhnya dengan tidak sabar, "Eh?" kurasakan debaran aneh dan getaran diseluruh tubuhnya, "Jae?" kutangkup wajahnya yang menunduk, aku memang tak mampu melihat apa-apa. Tapi aku bisa merasakan namja didepanku ini sedang terisak, "Kau kenapa?"

"Hiks~" ia menangis, membuat jantungku terasa sangat sakit. _'Apa aku sudah menyakitinya? Apa ciumanku menyakitinya?'_

Kupeluk erat dirinya saat tubuh Jaejoong tampak merosot kebawah, air matanya membasahi kemejaku saat aku benamkan kepalanya hingga mengenai dada ini, "Maafkan aku! Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi! Tenanglah!"

"HIks~ ummaaa…" tubuhnya makin bergetar, "Jongiee.. hiks.. takuttt!"

"Tenanglah! Aku disini menemanimu!" aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, menenangkannya,, "Jangan takut! Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi! Maafkan aku!"

"Nyalakan lampunyaa~ hiks.." Jae terus terisak, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membuat leherku kegelian terkena kibasan poninya. . "Jongie.. takut gelap! Hiks.. nyalakan!" rengeknya seraya menarik-narik tanganku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa jaejoong begitu manja. Saat aku ingin menyentuh wajahnya,

Lift mendadak turun dengan sangat cepat dan membuatku terjungkal kebelakang, kepalaku membentur dinding lift. Begitupun jaejoong, seluruh tubuhnya kini berada diatasku. Meski tak bisa melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan napasnya mengenai leherku, "Jangan takut! Aku ada disini!"

Ia terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku hanya bisa merengkuh pinggangnya, membiarkan semua tubuh kami menempel hingga ia sudah tak lagi bergetar. Ketakutannya sudah tak sekuat tadi. Syukurlah!

Dalam sekejap lampu lift kembali menyala, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berada tepat diatasku. Dada kami bertemu hingga debaran ini seakan menjadi satu. Mata indahnya yang basah karena air mata menatap bingung kearahku, "HIYAAAAAA~" teriaknya, langsung berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan,

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" ia tampak sangat panik dan segera membelakangiku. Saat pintu lift terbuka, ia langsung melesat pergi. Belum beberapa lama aku menenangkan diriku, teriakannya kembali membuat jantungku melompat. .

"J A E ? ? ?"

Syut~

Sebuah pisau sudah mengarah keleher Jaejoong. Mataku membulat saat melihat namja berbibir lebar itu sudah menyeringai seraya menatapku dengan sinis,

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" aku menatap ngeri mata pisau yang mampu melukai leher putihnya dalam sekejap.

**xxx**

Jaema pov

* * *

Tubuhku kaku, aku tak mampu bergerak saat namja psikopat ini tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku dan menodongkan pisaunya kearah leherku, "Buahaha~ apa kabar Tuan muda Jung?"

_'Tuan muda Jung? Apa dia punya hubungan yang special dengan Yunho? Dan.. dan dia melakukan ini hanya untuk menakuti Jung Yunho? ASTAGA! Kenapa harus aku yang jadi korban?'_

"LEPASKAN DIA, CHANGMIN!"

"Aniyo~" sebelah tangan Changmin yang lain sudah mengarah kebawah, menggerayangi perutku. ANDWE! Aku memberontak dan mulai menendang-nendang, "DIAM!" hardiknya, membuatku ketakutan. _'Aku akan menjadi korban manusia gila dan tukang makan ini! Hiks~'_

"BERLUTUT DIDEPANKU! ! ! !" teriaknya, "Atau sesuatu akan terjadi pada leher indah temanmu ini?" pisau miliknya sudah menekan leherku, membuat kepalaku mendongak~

Mata musang Yunho melebar, ia tampak bingung. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukannya, harga dirinya sangat besar. Apalagi ia seorang Tuan muda, mana mungkin~

_" 'Jangan takut! Aku akan menjagamu!'_ CUIH-, kata-katamu barusan benar-benar menjijikan, Tuan muda!_" _tawanya, membuatku sadar akan sesuatu. .

"KAU? Kau yang mengacaukan Lift tadi, kan? KAU MEMBAJAK SISTEM KOMPUTERISASI SEKOLAH?" Yunho menunjuk kearah Changmin,

"Hihi~ ummaku adalah arsiteknya! Sudah tentu aku tahu kelemahan system disekolah ini! Gedung sekolah termewah dan tercanggih dikorea ini, bisa dengan mudah dikacaukan oleh putra keluarga Shim hah?" tangan Changmin sudah memasuki celanaku, ! ! Aku terus memberontak, aku tak mau! AKU TAK MAUUU!

"Berlututlah seperti Anjing! Atau kalau tidak`~"

GREP!

"Arkhhh~" kepalaku mendongak, aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh saat tangannya mulai menelusup hingga meremas milikku dari luar underware. Kupejamkan mataku, tak bisa membayangkan apa yang kualami setelahnya. Hatiku sakit, air mataku hampir mengalir lagi..

Apa ini memang nasibku? Selalu dilecehkan oleh murid-murid disekolah hah?

_B R U K!_

Suara lututnya yang terkena lantai terdengar didepanku, aku membuka mataku. Tubuh angkuhnya kini berlutut didepan seorang namja bengis dan brengsek seraya menundukan kepala. Air mataku mengalir. Demi aku, hanya demi aku.. ia kini merendahkan harga dirinya.

"Kumohon! Lepaskan temanku~"

Aku terdiam kaku, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kubiarkan air mataku mengalir. Cengkraman pisaunya mulai mengendur, kutatap wajah psiko gila ini. Ia juga tengah menatap Yunho dengan syok! Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku menendang juniornya dan menonjoknya sekuat tenagaku hingga kurasakan sakit dan panas mengenai punggung tanganku.

Changmin terjatuh, pisaunya mental~

Aku segera berlari kearah Yunho._  
_

**xxx**

"Orangtuaku selalu sibuk!" serunya, ia tengah mengetikan kode-kode yang tak kumengerti untuk mengembalikan system sekolah seperti semula. Kini disinilah kami berada, dibelakang kebun sekolah.. mengintrograsi Shim Changmin dan mendengar alasan mengapa ia melakukan semua ini.

"Keluargaku selalu mengidolakan keluargamu! Tak ingatkah.. waktu kecil aku disuruh bermain denganmu ditaman bermain hah? Cih~" Changmin tersenyum kecil, "Tapi kau dengan angkuhnya menolak ajakanku untuk berlari dilapangan! Kau bahkan meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku menangis sendirian!"

Changmin menunjukkan gambar tiga dimensi yang sangat hebat, "Sudah selese! Semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula!"

"Hebat!" aku menatap kagum padanya, "Kau benar-benar psikopat gila yang cerdas!" mataku berbinar-binar melihat perspektif dilayar laptopnya. Keren…

"Tetap saja, aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena sudah melakukan hal gila itu!" yunho masih menggerutu, ia benar-benar terlihat kesal,,

"Sudahlah, Yunho! Ia-kan sudah meminta maaf karena membiarkanmu berlutut!"

"BUKAN KARENA MASALAH ITU!" Yunho tambah sewot,

"Kalau bukan itu.. lalu apa?" Changmin menyeringai kearah kami, "Menyentuh junior temanmu?"

Wajahku memerah seketika!

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi pembicaraan ini! Sebentar lagi jam istirahat tiba, aku sudah lapar~" aku segera membalikan tubuhku. Diikuti oleh Yunho, ia kini yang berjalan dibelakangku. Bayangan saat kami dilift tadi benar-benar menyenangkan! Aku bahkan masih merasakannya,

Bibir yang basah ini, ada bekas dirinya~

"HEY! KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN AKU?" Changmin sudah berteriak, saat ingin berbalik tangan Yunho sudah menarikku. .

"AYO LARI!" serunya, lalu menarikku pergi. Membuatku tersenyum saat kurasakan tangan itu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, _'Mungkinkah.. kau juga ~'_

"KUBILANG TUNGGU AKU!" Changmin sudah berlari mengejar kami,

"Tak mau! Kau makan sendiri saja!" Yunho berlari semakin cepat, membuatku kewalahan,, "Jangan sampai terkejar oleh psikopat gila itu!" bisiknya,

"YAAA! SIAPA YANG PSIKOPAT GILA HAH? AWAS KAU, JUNG YUNHO!"

"SANA MAKAN SAJA SENDIRI!"

"TAK MAU!"

Diam-diam aku tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua, mereka benar-benar seperti kucing dan anjing! _'Umma, kini.. bertambah satu lagi temanku. .'_

Kamipun melangkah menuju cafeteria sekolah, "Kau mau memesan apa?" Yunho bertanya padaku seraya menggesekan kartunya, "Pakai saja kartuku dan makanlah sepuasmu!"

Aku mengangguk, tak sadar seseorang dibalik dinding tengah memperhatikan kami sejak tadi. Matanya sudah menatapku dengan tajam,

_"Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebut calon suamiku, Kim jaejoong! Sebentar lagi, aku akan mengirimmu kembali kekampung halaman! LIHAT SAJA!"_

**xxx**

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

FF YUNJAE  
School of Love #4

Genre : Sweet, Drama, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)

**xxx**

**_Petiklah hikmah yang kau dapat, dan buang jauh-jauh yang tidak baik!_**

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari komik 'IMADOKI'. ._**

**xxx**

_Jika demi dirimu.. apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan. ._

_ Jika demi dirimu. . menerjang api sekalipun akan kulakukan. ._

**xxx**

Jaema pov

* * *

Kulahap cumi-cumi bumbu pedas kedalam mulutku, kukunyah dengan tergesa-gesa seraya memasukan beberapa brokoli hijau yang masih segar. Membuat pipiku menggembung. Kulirik Changmin yang sudah menganga, menatapku dengan syok,, "A..pa?" tanyaku masih terus mengunyah,

"Selera makanmu bagus juga ya! Kau bahkan lebih parah dariku," serunya seraya menatap jengkel belasan piring kosong yang sudah ludes kumakan dijam istirahat ini. Oh, Tuhan! Enak sekali! Perutku sampai penuh~

"Lihat! Sekarang tuan mudamu itu masih juga memesan sepiring pangsit daging!" Changmin sudah meletakan sumpitnya, "Melihatmu makan, aku jadi ingat nunaku yang sedang hamil!?"

"MWO?" aku menghentikan kunyahan-ku, meneguk air jeruk dimeja dan menghabiskannya dalam sekejap,, "Kau samakan aku dengan orang hamil?"

"Ya, begitulah! Pinggangmu kecil, dadamu rata, tapi selera makanmu mengerikan!" ia masih meledekku, lalu kembali mengetikan sesuatu didalam laptopnya.

"Aku tak pernah begini sebelumnya!" aku menumpuk piring-piring kotor itu, dan kembali memandang bocah saiko berumur enam belas tahun ini! SHIM CHANGMIN!

"Tadi pagi aku tak sempat sarapan, jadi aku merasa sangat lapar sekarang!" aku mengelap lelehan saos cumi dibibir merahku, "Semua makanan ini saangatttt eeee~ naaaakkk!" aku tersenyum senang seraya merentangkan tangan tinggi-tinggi,

_"Enakan mana dibandingkan dengan ciuman dari tuan muda Jung?" _pertanyaan Changmin langsung membuatku terbatuk-batuk,

"YAAAA!" aku sudah menggebrak meja, "Kau mengintip kami dari layar laptopmu itu?"

Changmin mengangguk, lalu matanya menyipit seraya memandangku dengan tajam,, " '_Tolong aku! Nyalakan lampunya, Yunho! Akuuuu takut~'_ Buahahahaaaaa~"

"SHIM CHANGMIN! SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGGODAKU, AKAN KUTONJOK KAU UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA!"

"Omooo! Kau malu?" ia terkikik, "Heran, Tuan muda seangkuh itu.. mau saja berlutut demi murid beasiswa yang selalu di bully teman-teman sekelasnya!"

"DIAM KAU!" mataku segera mengarah kearah Yunho yang sudah berjalan menuju meja kami. Ia menenteng dua piring pangsit goreng,

_"Hey.. Kim Jaejoong!"_ Changmin menurunkan volume suaranya, _"Dia sudah mencuri ciuman darimu? Apa lagi yang dia curi selain itu?"_

Wajahku makin memerah sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin menggetok dan menendang namja didepanku ini!

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Yunho meletakan satu piring didepan dirinya, satunya lagi diletakan didepanku, "Makanlah!"

"Mana punyaku?" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk merebut piringku, tapi Yunho segera menampiknya, "SANA PESAN SENDIRI!" mata musangnya sudah berkilat, bibirnya mengerucut. Mengingatkanku akan beruang yang sedang marah, luchu sekali~

"Kau jahat sekali! Apa kau masih marah padaku perihal _'Touching-touching'_ itu?"

Mulutku yang baru saja akan membuka lebar, kini harus terkatup kembali. Lagi-lagi bocah itu mengingatkanku akan kejadian mengerikan tadi. Awas saja! Sekali lagi ia menyentuh bagian privat didalam tubuhku.

Changmin memanfaatkan kehening ini dengan mencomot pangsit dipiring yunho,

"YAAA!" Yunho sudah menjitak kepalanya, "Itu punyaku!"

Aku hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat mereka, tapi lagi-lagi kurasakan sesuatu dibelakangku. Aku menoleh untuk ketiga kalinya, seperti ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasiku. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

_"Jae?"_

"E u m?" aku menoleh kearah Yunho, "Ada ap`~" ia menyentuh bibirku dengan jemarinya, membuat dadaku berdesir dan berdegup semakin cepat.

"Ada saos dibibirmu!" Yunho tersenyum sekilas sebelum Changmin kembali menggoda kami. Kini wajahnya kembali bad mood!

"EHEMMM! UHUKKKK~ HOEEKKKK~" Changmin si idiot itu mulai terbatuk-batuk nggak jelas. "Leherku! OHookkk~"

**xxx**

"Jijiya~" aku sedang mengelus-ngelus bulu kucing peliharanku, sementara jiji sudah mulai menjilat-jilat ujung jari kakiku dan menggigitnya dengan gemas. "Apa benar dia melakukan hal 'itu' ketika aku sedang sakit?"

"Eung~" Jiji hanya menggeram dan tak perduli, ia masih terus mengigiti jempol kakiku.

"URRRFFHHH!" kurasakan gejolak yang aneh, kututup mulutku untuk mencegah sesuatu yang keluar sebelum aku mencapai kamar mandi. "HOEKK~" aku memuntahkan cairan putih, mual. Sementara jiji sudah berlari mengikutiku.

"Arh~ tampaknya aku makan terlalu banyak tadi siang! Sekarang perutku jadi mual!" kuambil segelas air dan meminumnya banyak-banyak, "Mungkin masuk angin!"

Kurebahkan tubuhku dan mengambil selimut bermotif gajah ini, belakangan ini aku merasa tidak fit! Cepat mengantuk, tapi selera makan malah bertambah seperti kingkong yang kelaparan! Kalau begini terus aku bisa gendut! Euh~ andai saja nenek ada disini, ia pasti akan membuatkan ramuan obat untukku!

Sejak menemukan 'cairan putih itu', tubuhku jadi terasa tidak nyaman. .

Kupejamkan mataku, membiarkan Jiji ikut mengelungkan tubuhnya, menyusup kedalam selimutku. Kini kepalanya tersembul dibalik selimut, hidungnya menyentuh dadaku. Bagai anak bayi saja, kucing ini manja sekali! Dasar ! !

Dan perlahan-lahan mataku terpejam, terbang kealam mimpi. Tertidur dengan dengkuran yang cukup keras..

**xxx**

Seseorang sudah menepuk-nepuk pipiku, "Hey, bangun! DASAR PEMALAS! BANGUN!"

"Euhgg~" kepalaku bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, "Siapasih?" keluhku, ia terus menarik-narik selimutku. Mengganggu tidurku. Tidak tahu aku masih ngantuk? Kenapa dia harus…

_But Wait! !_ _Bukankah aku tinggal seorang diri hah? Lalu kenapa bisa ada orang yang membangunkanku?_

Kubuka mata ini selebar-lebarnya, sebuah handycam sudah teracung diatas wajahku,, "Hallo! Bagaimana tidurmu? Menyenangkan ? ? ?" Changmin sudah menyeringai lebar,

"HIYAAAAA!"

**xxx**

"Kau galak sekali-sih!?" Changmin mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang terkena tonjokanku untuk kedua kalinya, sementara aku sudah mengikat tali sepatuku sambil terus menggerutu,

"Aku tau kau memang psikopat gila yang demennya berbuat kriminal! Tapi bukan berarti bisa menduplikat kunci kamar seseorang dan masuk diam-diam untuk merekam orang yang lagi tidur! PABO!"

"Aku kan hanya ingin membuat Yunho senang! Ia pasti suka melihat rekaman videomu saat bangun tidur dan menjerit lebar seperti tadi!"

"MWO?" aku sudah berbalik dan berkacak pinggang, "UNTUK YUNHO?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Aku yakin, ia bersedia membayar berapapun untuk melihat video tadi! Buahaha~ lain kali aku harus mempersiapkan waktu untuk merekammu ketika mandi! _NICE IDEA~_"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR NAMJA GILA!" aku sudah berjalan cepat menuju halaman depan, dimana sepedaku berada. Saat akan mengayuhnya, kurasakan cengkraman seseorang dipinggangku.

"YAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" kulihat Changmin tengah mendudukan dirinya dibelakangku, seringainya melebar, "Gonceng aku, umma~"

"MWO? Siapa ummamu?" aku menarik tangannya agar tidak menyentuh pinggangku. "SANA PERGI DENGAN MOBILMU!"

"Tak mau! Aku akan mengikuti gaya Yunho! Mendeklarasikan dirimu seperti dikelas waktu itu, _'Bahwa mulai hari ini.. SHIM CHANGMIN.. menyatakan bahwa dirinya menganggap KIM JAEJOONG.. sebagai ummanya!'_ Hehe~ "

"MWO? ANIYO!" aku menggeleng tak rela,, "Aku tak mau punya anak psiko seperti dirimu! SANA CEPAT TURUN!"

"Kalau kau tak mau menerimaku sebagai anak! Aku akan mem_publish_ video rekamanmu bersama Yunho saat diLift! Otte?" ancamnya, terkikik seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya dipinggangku dengan erat. '_Cih! Dia benar-benar tahu kelemahanku, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan rekaman video itu tersebar? Nama baik Yunho bisa rusak dalam sekejap! Ottokeyo?'_

"KAJJA! Kalau tak segera berangkat kita bisa terlambat, umma!" serunya, suaranya benar-benar dibuat seperti anak-anak. Mau tak mau aku menggoes sepedaku dengan membawa si bodoh ini dibelakang. Kenapa nasibku menyedihkan sekali? Menjadi bulan-bulanan namja gila ini?

"EURGH~" aku mendengus kesal, _"Beraaattttt~"_

**xxx**

Butuh sepuluh menit lebih lama dari biasanya, namja gila yang kini mengintiliku terus itu bersenandung riang seraya memakan snack kentang kesukaannya. Tidak tahu keringatku sudah mengucur deras karena jalanan sekolah sedikit menanjak,

"Uuhhh~ eungggg~" erangku saat jalanan semakin lama semakin menanjak, _'Biasanya tak pernah selelah ini! Kenapa sekarang aku sudah keringatan seperti orang yang berlari sepuluh kilo?'_

"Oh, umma! Kemana tenagamu? Masa segini saja sudah kwalahan?" ledeknya. Benar-benar mau dibunuh! Grrrr~

CKIETTT!

Suara mobil yang berhenti terdengar tak jauh dariku, kami berdua menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu!

Pintu mobil terbuka, menampilkan sosok tampan dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Sebelah tangannya membaca buku tentang manajemen perusahaan. Dibukanya kaca mata hitam itu hingga memperlihatkan mata sipit nan tajam, bibirnya tebalnya sedikit basah hingga membuatku kesulitan menelan ludah. Ia benar-benar sangat tampan!

"Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan?" ia sudah menatap kesal kami berdua, "Bermain gonceng-goncengan?" tanpa ragu, ia segera menarik kerah baju Changmin dan memasukan bocah itu kedalam mobil.

"KENAPA MENARIKKU? Aku ingin berangkat bersama Ummaku?" protesnya,

"UMMA?" mata musang itu kini mendelik, lalu berbalik menatapku,, "Apa maksudnya?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tak tahu! Pagi ini ia sudah ada didalam kamarku sambil membuat video rekaman ketika aku tidur! Juga mengancamku untuk menggapnya anak dan memintaku menboncengi dirinya! BENAR-BENAR GILA,-KAN?!"

"MWO?" Yunho menatap kesal kearah Changmin yang sudah memberikan kode 'peace' dengan kedua tangannya, "Baik! Aku akan membawa anakmu ini karena kami harus segera sampai disekolah!" serunya, lalu..

BLAM!

Ia menutup pintu dan kembali melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkanku sendirian. Terbengong-bengong dengan keringat yang sudah mengguyur baju seragamku, "Kau pikir aku tidak harus sampai kesekolah? DASAR ANEH!"

**xxx**

Kusandarkan sepedaku seperti biasa disamping pohon besar. Kubenarkan letak tas selempangku dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Belum beberapa lama, bocah kecil itu sudah melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Ia menungguku diplaza depan Gedung,

"UMMAAA!" lambainya, tampak girang. Membuat banyak orang melihat kearahku dengan wajah bingung. Dasar pembuat masalah! Sukanya mencari sensasi! Kalau begini, aku bisa makin dibully!

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanyaku,

"Bukankah kartu pelajarmu belum selese, umma?!" ia menunjukkan kartunya, "Ayo kekelas!"

Eh? Aku melirik kearah lain, apa Yunho tidak menungguku? Tidak biasanya, biasanya dia yang..

"Kenapa? Mencari Yunho?" ia memainkan bibirnya dengan kartu itu. Kalau sedang begini tampak seperti bocah yang lugu, tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan laptopnya, dia berubah jadi gila!

"Dia sudah masuk kedalam! Hari ini tuan mudamu aneh sekali! Kembali kedirinya yang awal! Dingin dan angkuh! Menyebalkan!"

Aku kembali melemas. Tadi sudah membiarkanku sendirian dijalan, sekarang meninggalkanku seperti ini! Ada apa dengan dirinya kali ini?

_"Heum~ ini pasti karena tak mendapat ciuman selamat pagi darimu, umma!" _bisiknya, "Buahahaha~" Changmin terkikik seraya berjalan menuju lift utama.

**xxx**

Author pov

* * *

Dua orang yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding tengah memperhatikan namja cantik yang sedang berlari mengejar bocah jangkung kedalam lift. Mata mereka berdua tampak kaku dan dingin.

"Lakukan apa yang kusuruh! Ingat, aku tak mau ia sampai terluka!" namja berambut ikal dengan hidung besarnya melirik yeoja berambut hitam dengan dandanan yang sangat menor, "Aku sudah meminta mereka menutupi kebohongan dari Appamu! Jadi jangan mengecewakanku, paham?"

"Ndee~" yeoja itu mengangguk seraya meremas kedua tangannya. Tampak menahan sesuatu hingga membuat tangannya memerah saking kuatnya ia meremas, "Aku janji tak akan melukainya!"

"Bagus!" namja manis itu tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin membuatnya ketakutan! Aku tahu ia punya phobia terhadap gelap! Cukup satu jam kita mengurungnya, tak boleh sampai lebih, Arra?"

"Nde~"

"Laksakan perintah ketika pelajaran berenang tiba!" lalu ia berbalik pergi, meninggalkan yeoja yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk itu. Setelah punggung namja manis itu menghilang diujung lorong, seringainya melebar.

"Haha~ Kita lihat saja, Kyu! Aku atau kau yang akan memiliki Jung Yunho!" ia mengambil sebuah foto dari sakunya. Foto namja berwajah tampan, putra pemilik Toho International School. "Kau dan Kim Jaejoong akan kulenyapkan sekaligus!"

**xxx**

Jae pov

* * *

Kini disinilah kami berada, dilantai tertinggi gedung sekolahan termewah di Korea ini. Kolam renangnya yang terdiri dari delapan jenis dan bentuk yang berbeda membuat mulutku tak berhenti menganga sejak tadi. Ini benar-benar hebat, canggih dan keren~

"Umma, please deh! Jangan norak begitu!" Changmin menatapku dongkol, ia bahkan sudah menyumpal mulutku dengan sebuah jeruk karena tak berhenti menganga,, "Cepat kau ganti pakaian renangmu atau aku yang akan melakukannya!"

"MWO?" Yunho yang sedang mengambil segelas jus dari meja langsung menumpahkannya kewajah bocah pabo itu, "Kau lakukan itu! Maka aku langsung menenggelamkanmu!"

"YA AMPUN!" Changmin sudah mengelap wajahnya, "SUAMI ISTRI SAMA SAJA! Tak bisa diajak bercanda! HUH!" kini bocah itu sudah merengut marah dan berbalik pergi menuju ruang ganti,

Apa aku terlalu percaya diri jika beranggapan kalau Yunho yang dulu ketus dan dingin kini berubah menjadi pelindungiku? Bahkan ciuman saat itu.. seolah-olah membuktikannya! Aku memang belum bertanya kenapa ia melakukannya? Tapi..

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hah? Apa mungkin ia punya perasaan terhadapku? Oh jaejoong, kau benar-benar terlalu pede!

"YAP! Semuanya, ayo kita berkumpul disini!" suara sosaengnim sudah memanggil kami semua. Kulihat Yunho kini berjalan kearah ruang ganti, begitupun aku. Kini mengikutinya dibelakang.

Changmin sudah keluar dari sana, saat berpapasan entah apa yang dia lakukan. Ia memberi kedipan mata dan berbisik seraya berjalan pergi. "Umma, didalam tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirimu dan tuan mudamu itu! AYO~ serang dia! Fighting!"

Apa maksudnya? Menyerang? DASAR GILA!

Bocah itu makin lama makin saiko!

Eh? Tapi Changmin benar, disini hanya tinggal kami berdua. Ia membalikkan punggungnya untuk melepas pakaian seragamnya. Hanya dua meter dari tempatku berdiri! Oh Tuhan, apa aku akan melihat tubuh telanjangnya? Pipiku langsung memanas saat memikirkannya. Ottoke? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tanganku sampai bergetar saat aku mulai membuka kancing bajuku, mataku tak ebrhenti berkedut karena keinginannya untuk selalu melirik kearahnya. Kini Yunho sudah melepas baju bagian atasnya dan mulai membuka zhippernya dengan cepat.

_Omo! Omoo! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku mulai bergetar!_

Dilemparkannya celana miliknya hingga hanya tertinggal celana dalam hitam. _'ANDWE!'_

Aku mencoba menutup mataku, tapi tekanan didadaku tak bisa kutahan lagi. Dan kembali melirik kearahnya, memperlihatkan badan atletis yang tegap dan kokoh. Keringat didadanya sedikit mengkilat karena terkena sinar lampu. Glup~

Aku mencoba menelan salivaku, dadaku mulai berdebar. Dan jantungku seperti ditikam palu saat pandanganku mulai mengarah turun, _'Tuhan! Besar sekali!'_

Aku segera berbalik seraya mencengkram dadaku. Aku ingin mati! Kenapa juniornya bisa sebesar itu?

Yunho mulai mengambil boksernya, "Kenapa lama sekali? Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" serunya, lalu berjalan keluar. _'OH! Untunglah! Aku hampir mati kehabisan napas!'_

**xxx**

Kini kami semua berkumpul didepan papan LCD besar didekat kolam, "Saya yakin semua orang disini dapat berenang dengan berbagai gaya! Jadi hari ini kita tak akan mempelajari gaya berenang seperti seorang pemula! Tapi belajar prinsip loncat indah dengan benar dan spektakuler!"

Mwo? Loncat indah? Berenang saja aku tak bisa!

Sosaengnim melupakanku hah? Aku-kan bukan anak orang kaya, kekolam renang saja hanya beberapa kali!

"Baik, sekarang kalian menyebar! Silahkan latihan sendiri-sendiri atau melihat video beberapa atlet loncat indah yang memenangkan pertandingan Internasional!"

Semua anak sudah mulai berpencar dan ribut sendiri, sedang aku hanya bisa terdiam seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Umma, kau bisa berenang?" lagi-lagi bocah cerewet itu, ia sudah membawa sebungkus keripik kentang raksasa ditangannya,,

"Aniyo!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu berenang!" Changmin terlihat senang, tapi belum juga ia menarik tanganku. Yunho sudah mendorong tubuhku kearah kolam renang. .

"Huu.. hhuuuuu….. waaaaaa~"

CEBYURRRR~

Aku jatuh kedalam kolam, dan hampir tersedak air kolam itu.. "Uhukkkk~ uhukkk~"

"Gwenchana, hah?" ia membantuku untuk berdiri, dan menyeka air diwajahku. Aku hanya mengangguk seraya menatap dirinya yang juga turun kedalam air. Rambutku langsung lepek dan menenteskan banyak air.

"Biar aku yang mengajarimu!" serunya, lalu mengalungkan tangannya dipinggangku,, "Pegang tanganku dan mulailah mengambang!"

"Eh?" aku menatap kedua lengan kekarnya,

"Cepattt!" suruhnya, tak sadar telapak tangannya sudah berada dibelakang pantatku.

Grrrr~ sebenarnya dia bodoh atau pintar-sih!? Kemaren baru menciumku, lalu tadi pagi kembali bersikap dingin! Sekarang mulai menggerayang-gerayangiku, sebenarnya apa mau tuan muda ini? Melecehkanku hah?

Kugigit bibirku sendiri, kalau begini aku akan selalu lemah dihadapannya! Baik, aku akan membalas perbuatannya seperti dia melakukannya padaku. Kutelusuri pinggangnya dan mulai meremas boker miliknya, membuat Yunho tercengang dan langsung menatapku dengan mata yang melebar,

"Apa?" tanyaku, semburat merah sudah memenuhi kedua pipiku. _Kau duluan yang menyentuh milikku, maka aku juga akan menyentuh milikmu juga!_

Seakan tahu aku sedang membalas perbuatannya, tangannya mulai menjalar kebawah dan meremas bokong dengan kuat. 'OHH! SUNGGUH BERANI KAU HAH?'

Grep~

Aku ikut meremas-remas bokong itu, "Ahhh~" ia mendesah, membuatku melepas tangan kiriku dan menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat,

"Kau berani mempermainkanku?" tanyanya, mata musangnya benar-benar seram,, "Sekarang aku akan membalasmu!" ia berganti meremas bokongku dan mencubit perutku, membuatku kegelian dan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga menarik tubuhnya jatuh kedalam air. Bibirnya bertemu dengan leherku,, membuat kepalaku mendongak karena aku tak bisa menahan dan mengeluarkan desahanku.

Pantatku bertemu dengan dasar kolam saat tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Tanpa kusadari sebelah tangannya yang lain sudah menangkup pipiku dan mensejajarkanku dengan wajahnya.

Mata musangnya menatapku intens, membuat jantung berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, kurasakan bibir itu menyentuh bibirku, melumatnya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Kurasakan sensasi aneh yang merambat kembali ditubuhku, tanpa berpikir ulang. Tanganku ikut merengkuh pinggangnya, dan membalas ciumannya hingga kurasakan sepasang mata yang lain sudah memperhatikan kelakukan kami sejak tadi. Kutatap seseorang yang sudah menatapku dengan tajam diujung kolam sana.

Aku mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho yang masih menciumku dengan rakus, matanya terpejam. Sementara aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya untuk menunjukan padanya akan sosok yang sudah menatap kami dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Seringainya terlihat menyeramkan..

Rambut panjangnya sudah bergerak-gerak menutupi wajahnya, ia sama sekali tak berkedip saat menatap kami didalam air. Tangannya terkepal erat dibalik pakaian renangnya yang seksi. .

**xxx**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

FF YUNJAE

School of Love #5

Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)

**_xxx_**

**_Petiklah hikmah yang kau dapat, dan buang jauh-jauh yang tidak baik!_**

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari komik 'IMADOKI'. ._**

**_xxx_**

_Jika demi dirimu.. apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan. ._

_ Jika demi dirimu. . menghadang badai sekalipun akan kulakukan. ._

**_xxx_**

Jaema pov

* * *

Mulut kami berdua terbuka seraya menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak saat aku dan Yunho kembali kepermukaan. Hampir saja aku kehabisan napas, kulirik dirinya yang kini masih mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

"Kau belajar sendiri saja!" serunya tiba-tiba, lalu kembali naik keatas. Kini kepribadian buruknya mulai lagi, menciumku.. lalu meninggalkanku. Dasar tabiat tuan muda! Bukannya menjelaskan apa arti ciuman tadi? Kugosok-gosok bibirku, sudah dua kali ia mencurinya! Sekarang harus bagaimana?

Eh, aku segera menolehkan kepalaku kesekeliling kolam renang. Mencari dimana yeoja yang tadi menatap kami dengan pandangan yang mengerikan itu.

Kini ia sudah menghilang,

_"Kepada murid bernama Jung Yunho, harap segera menemui ketua Osis Toho di Ruangannya!"_

Suara speaker bergema didalam area swimming pool ini, tak heran jika Yunho langsung mengambil handuknya dan berjalan kembali keruang ganti. Sementara aku baru saja keluar dan berjalan menuju kursi panjang di dekat kolam untuk duduk~

"Umma, bagaimana ciuman didalam airnya? Mengasyikan?"

Sudah tak perlu kaget lagi, psikopat gila ini pasti muncul dalam beberapa detik. Mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. "Untung tadi tak ada yang melihat! Kalian benar-benar ceroboh! Haha~" ia masih juga memakan snack walau kali ini.. bukan lagi snack kentang yang tadi!

"Sesak tau!" jawabku sekenanya, membuat Changmin makin tertawa lebar,,

"Lalu kenapa tak kau tonjok saja tuan mudamu? Seperti yang selalu kau lakukan jika aku mulai menyentuhmu!" godanya, terus membuat hatiku panas. Kata-katanya sukses membuatku menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kenapa tidak berenang? Sana pergi!" usirku, segera mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhku yang basah.

"Ah iya~ umma, aku mau pergi sebentar!" serunya terburu-buru, lalu meletakan _snack_ ubi dikursi sebelahku,, "Aku mau mengecheck sesuatu dulu!" lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Masih mengenakan boxer, tanpa mengganti baju sama sekali! Dasar bocah!

Kulihat Yunho sudah keluar dari ruang ganti dan mengganti baju seragamnya kembali, kini ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar yang sama dengan Changmin. _Memang apa yang harus diurus Yunho yah? Sampai dipanggil ketua Osis Toho!? Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu siapa ketua osis disini? Dia pasti orang yang sangat hebat!_

"Lebih baik aku segera berganti pakaian!" aku mengambil snack ubi milik Changmin dan berjalan kearah ruang ganti.

Kubuka locker pakaian milikku, kupakai kemeja dan celanaku kembali. Saat aku sudah hampir selese mengancingi celanaku, terdengar suara langkah beberapa orang. Aku ingin berbalik dan melihat siapa mereka, tapi sesuatu sudah menutup mata dan mulutku, membekapku dengan kain hitam. Membuatku tak bisa melihat dan berbicara. Dengan kasar, mereka membopongku hingga snack ubi ditanganku terjatuh kelantai. .

"EUMMMMPPP!" aku berusaha memberontak, tapi kedua tanganku telah diikat paksa. Kemana mereka akan membawaku pergi?

_'YUNHO! CHANGMIN! TOLONGGGG!'_

**_xxx_**

Author pov

* * *

Ketiga namja itu membawa seseorang yang tengah terikat melalui pintu yang berbeda, hingga tak seorangpun dari teman sekelas maupun guru yang sadar akan penculikan yang dipimpin oleh seorang yeoja berambut panjang. Dengan pakaian renang yang seksi, Tiffany sudah melipat kedua tangannya seraya menyeringai lebar. .

_"Kim jaejoong! Selamat menikamati hari terakhirmu didunia!" _

_"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun! Majikanku yang menyebalkan, Bye-byee…"_

Ia menyeringai seraya menceburkan kembali dirinya didalam kolam, berenang untuk menemui namja-namja yang tengah bercanda riang didalam kolam. Berusaha menarik perhatian salah satu dari mereka.

Sementara seorang namja berwajah kekanak-kanakan sudah kembali lagi dan bejalan seraya menenteng sekarung snack dan minuman buah didalam kantung plastic, mencheck makanan favoritnya didalam loker sudah menjadi kebiasaanya tiap hari. Ia berniat membawakannya untuk umma barunya. Namun yang dicarinya malah tak ada meski matanya sudah mencari kesekeliling kolam,,

"Umma kemana ya?" tanyanya kebingungan, "Apa Yunho yang menculiknya? Tapi-kan ia sedang diruang Osis?" ia sudah berjalan kearah ruang ganti. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak lebar saat menemukan remahan snack ubi yang bertebaran dilantai.

"Umma?" diamatinya remukan snack ubi yang telah terinjak-injak dan hancur berantakan meski isinya masih banyak. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk?! Tanpa menunggu lagi Changmin segera berlari untuk mengambil laptopnya. Sementara tangannya yang satu sudah memencet ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang,

"Hallo, Yunho! Istrimu telah diculik!" lalu dengan sigap ia membuka laptopnya dan membawanya kembali kedalam area swimming pool.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, membuat seisi kelas menoleh menatap tuan muda Jung yang memasang wajah seram seraya berlari kearah Changmin,

"APA MAKSUDMU, SHIM CHANGMIN?" ia tampak marah, tangannya sudah terkepal erat,, "JANGAN BERCANDA! KAU TAU JELAS, AKU-SANGAT-TIDAK-SUKA-DIPERMAINKAN!"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK BOHONG!" Changmin tak kalah berteriak, "Jaejoong benar-benar diculik! Aku tak bisa menemukannya dimana-mana!" ia menunjukkan layar laptopnya, "Aku sudah memasang penyadap yang kumasukan disaku celana Jaejoong! Baru tadi pagi aku memasukkannya, tapi kini…"

"PENYADAP?" Yunho menatap ngeri bocah didepannya. Lalu tangannya meraih ponsel dan menghubungi Badan penanggung jawab Toho International School, "Tolong kerahkan semua pegawaimu! Dan periksa semua tempat didalam gedung! Aku ingin kalian semua memukan dimana Kim Jaejoong berada!?"

Baru saja Yunho memutuskan sambungan ponselnya, sebuah sambungan lain yang berasal dari ponsel Tiffany berbunyi, "Cepat buka saluran filter dan isi bak penampungan secepatnya! Biar mereka berdua mati tenggelam!" kekehnya,

**_xxx_**

Seorang namja berwajah manis membuka matanya dengan tidak stabil, pusing menyerangnya sejak pelajaran pertama berlangsung. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya seraya mengernyitkan dahinya, kepalanya sakit setelah seseorang membiusnya.

Ia merasa tubuhnya remuk saat mencoba untuk bangun, lalu tatapannya segera ketakutan saat tak tahu dimana ia berada. Tempat disekitarnya terlalu gelap, ia hampir tak melihat apa-apa!

"Hiks~ hiks. . ummaaa~" sebuah isak tangis terdengar tak jauh darinya,

"Siapa?" namja berhidung besar itu mencoba mendekati sosok yang mengigil dipojok ruangan. Kedua tangannya terikat oleh tali, matanya tertutup kain hitam. Ia ketakutan. .

"Hey?" namja berambut ikal itu sudah menarik penutup matanya, dalam sekejap menampakan mata bulat indah nan cantik,, "Kim Jaejoong?"

"Hikss~ please! Nyalakan lampunya! Pleaseee~" ia mulai merengek, tak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Namja cantik itu terus meneteskan air matanya. "Jongie takut gelap! Jongie nggak suka gelap! UMMAAA! ARRRRKKHHH!" ia menjerit tidak stabil, menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya, "Darah! Darahhhhhh! ANIYOOOOO~"

_'Jadi inikah phobia yang dimilikinya?'_ Kyu menatap namja cantik didepannya dengan rasa menyesal, _'Kalau tahu ia akan setakut ini, aku tak akan pernah menyuruh Tiffany brengsek itu untuk mengurung Jaejoong didalam gudang!'_

"Tenanglah, Jaejoong! Tenanglah! Kau tidak sendiriannn!" Kyu segera melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan jaejoong, "Lihat! Aku punya senter!" dibukanya jam tangannya yang mampu memancarkan sinar lampu hingga membuat sekeliling mereka menjadi bercahaya,

"Lihat! Kau tidak sendirian, bukan?" Kyu menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah memohon, "Kita berdua sudah terkurung didalam ruangan ini! Jadi ayo kita mencari jalan keluarnya bersama?"

"Kau tak boleh takut!" dilepaskannya jam senter itu dan dipakaikannya ketangan jaejoong, "Lihat! Kau tak akan merasa gelap lagi! Jam ini akan menerangi dirimu!"

_'Mian, jaejoong! Aku bukannya tidak suka denganmu, aku hanya tak suka jika kau dekat-dekat dengan Yunho! Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu sampai seperti ini!'_

Air mata diwajah Jaejoong berhenti, "Gumaa.. wwoo~" jawabnya, isaknya sudah berhenti. Sejak tadi ia terus melihat banyak darah setiap ia merasa matanya tak mampu melihat apa-apa. Kegelapan adalah hal paling menakutkan bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tak heran ia sering mengalami imsomnia~

"Ayo kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama!" Kyu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membiarkan jam tangannya menyenteri ruangan disekitar mereka,

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka berdiri untuk melihat-lihat. Dan seketika mata Kyu membulat lebar,

"BRENGSEK! INI TEMPAT PENAMPUNGAN AIR KOLAM RENANG!" Kyu langsung menggedor-gedor pintu baja yang menutup didepan kami, ia berteriak-teriak ketakutan, "KELUARKAN! DASAR TIFFANY BRENGSEK! KAU SENGAJA INGIN MEMBUNUH KAMI?

Jaejoong hanya menatap Kyu kebingungan, "Memang, ada apa?"

Kyu berbalik menatapnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca,, "Kalau pelajaran dikelas renang sudah berakhir! Maka air didalam kolam akan keluar! Otomatis bak penampungan ini akan terisi penuh!" Kyu menunjukan sebuah pipa besar diatas kami, "Lihat! Airnya akan keluar dari sana! DAN KALAU PINTU INI TAK TERBUKA, KITA BISA TENGGELAM!"

"MWo?" tanpa ragu lagi, namja cantik itu ikutan menggedor-gedorkan pintu seraya berteriak meminta tolong. "TOLONGGGG! TOLONG KAMIII!"

**_xxx_**

Yunpa pov

* * *

Aku terus berjalan mondar-mandir didepan Changmin, sampai saat ini masih tak ada kabar apapun tentang Jaejoong. Mereka bilang sudah memeriksa semua tempat, sekarang bagaimana?

Kutatap wajah serius Changmin, kecemasan juga terpancar dari wajahnya. "Masih belum ketemu juga?"

Changmin terus mengetikan kode-kode aneh yang tak kumengerti, sejak tadi ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Bocah nakal ini kalau sudah serius sama sekali tak menggubris siapapun,

T I K !

Tangan Changmin menekan tombol enter, seketika matanya membulat lebar. Lalu menatap kearahku dengan wajah penuh ketakutan,,

"Aku sudah memeriksa semua gedung ini! Aku juga sudah menghubungi ummaku di london! Umma bilang, hanya satu tempat yang tak akan mampu terdeteksi oleh jaringan komputerisasi sekolah!"

"Tempat apa Changmin?" aku ikut menatap horror dirinya, semakin lama semakin banyak orang yang mengitari kami. Karena yang hilang disekolah bukan hanya Kim Jaejoong! Tapi Cho Kyuhyun, putra pemilik perusahaan yang tak kalah pamor denganku!

"Bak penampungan Kolam renang dilantai bawah!" Changmin segera menghubungi seseorang dibagian pengolahan system air, "Hallo! Tolong kau matikan semua pengendali air! Jangan biarkan ada air yang.."

"Mwo? Sudah terlambat! Maksudmu?" Changmin membelalakan matanya, tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera berlari secepat kilat. ANIYO! Tak boleh! TAK BOLEH!

Jaejoongku akan selamat! Iya,-kan Tuhan?!

Tolonglah, selamatan dia! Aku berlari bagai orang kesetanan saat menuruni tangga, lift terlalu penuh untuk saat ini. Satu lantai dibawahku, "JAEJOONG! BERTAHANLAHH!"

Aku segera menerobos ruang pengaturan, membuat beberapa pegawai kebingungan,, "Tuan muda, apa yang tuan muda lakukan disini?"

Tanpa menjawab mereka, aku segera mematikan system pengaturan air dan membuka pintu menuju ruang yang akan membawaku kedalam bak penampungan,

"TUAN MUDA! INI BERBAHAYA!" mereka semua mengejarku, "TUAN MUDA! KAU BISA TERUKA!"

Grep~

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku segera menari tombol untuk membuka pintu baja didepanku.. "Jaejoong! Bertahanlah! Kumohon! Kau harus selamat! Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku~"

"Tak boleh!"

**_xxx_**

Jaema pov

* * *

DOKK! DOKKKK!

"HELP! HELP MEEE!" aku dan Kyu terus menggedor-gedor pintu sampai tangan kami memerah. Apa ini akhirku Tuhan? Hiks.. kalau iya, kenapa nasibku menyedihkan begini?

Mati tenggelam didalam bak penampungan dari sekolah terbesar diKorea? Mengerikan!

"Hiks.. hiks.." kudengar suara isakan disampingku, Kyu mulai menangis. Ia tampak lelah menggedor-gedor pintu itu, tubuhnya melorot,, "Percuma saja!" serunya,

"KYU! Kita tak boleh menyerah! Kita harus terus meminta tolong!" kini giliranku yang menyemangatinya, "Semoga ada orang yang mendengar kita!"

"Tiffany itu sangat kejam! Aku menyesal sudah mempekerjakannya dan keluarganya! Lihat saja, kalau aku sampai mati aku pasti menghantui dia dan membunuhnya dengan kejam! Dia…" belum selese Kyu mengatakannya, suara air sudah terdengar tak jauh dari kami. Sedetik kemudian, pipa itu menyemburkan air bekas kolam renang dan membuat kaki kami terendam saat itu juga. .

Suara air itu terus menghujani lantai dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, bahkan sudah mencapi lutut dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, "HUWAAAAA!" aku dan Kyu kembali menggedor-gedor pintu baja itu. Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka secara otomatis dari luar,

"Kyu, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?" badanku mulai gemetaran, aku ketakutan. Begitu juga Kyu, "Aku tak bisa berenang! Aku pasti akan mati lebih dulu!"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kalau kau tenggelam, aku juga akan tenggelam!"

"Tapi aku tak bisa berenang, setidaknya kau bisa mengapung-ngapung sampai air benar-benar memenuhi bak penampungan! Hiks.."

"Jadi kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati hanya karena kau dekat dengan Jung hah? Kau kira aku sekejam itu!" Kyu menatapku sambil terisak,, "Ini semua juga gara-gara dirinya!"

Aku menghentikan ketukanku, lalu menatapnya,, "Gara-gara Yunho?"

"Tentu saja ini semua gara-gara dirinya! Aku bermaksud melukaimu karena ingin merebutnya darimu! Tapi si kutu kupret itu malah menyiapkan siasat keji ini untuk melenyapkan kita berdua disini! Ia ingin menguasi Yunho sepenuhnya!"

Kini airnya sudah mencapai pinggang, terus naik dengan sangat cepat. 'Aku harus bagaimana?'

"Oh, apa yang kita lakukan!? Sudah mau mati, masih membicarakan Jung Yunho hah?" Kyu melihat air yang hampir membasahi dada kami. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Kulirik kesekitar, tak ada jalan keluar lain selain pintu baja ini! Ottoke?

_'Aku bahkan belum sempat menanyakan padanya tentang cairan itu? Juga belum menanyakan kenapa ia selalu menciumku tiba-tiba? Kini kami malah akan segera mati seperti ini!?'_

"BUKAAA!" aku kembali menggedor, rasa relalh kembali menyerangku. "BUKAAAAAaaa.. blummpphhhh" kakiku mendadak kram dan terjatuh kedalam air,

"Jae!" Kyu segera menarik kedua tanganku dan membantu berdiri, "Kau tak apa?"

Rasa pusing menyelimutiku, aku tak bisa berdiri tegap. Kakiku kram, "Bertahanlah!"

Aku mengangguk, kupegang pintu baja ini untuk menahan tubuhku. Lemas! Pusing! Hingga airnya mulai menaik hingga kurasakan sampai dagu. Kyu mulai berteriak tak jelas, sementara aku hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhku. Mencoba menahan napas selama yang aku bisa saat airnya mulai melewati hidung,

"YUNHO! Pleasee…. Uhukkk.. uhukkk…"

Keheningan mencekam kami. Kulihat Kyu tak mampu bertahan lagi, meski tangannya masih memeluk pinggangku untuk mencegah diriku yang akan tenggelam. Aku terbatuk-batuk lagi, membuat banyak air masuk kedalam mulutku, "Yunhooo.. uhukk.."

"Selamatkan aku! Yuun~" saat kegepalan mulai menyelimutiku, pintu baja didepan kami mendadak terbuka. Dan cahaya kembali menerangi mataku saat kulihat wajahnya muncul didepan kami. Dalam satu gebrakan, air langsung mengalir hingga menghantam tubuhnya.

"Arrkkhhhh~" ia menjerit saat rasa sakit mulai menjalari punggungnya yang terkena hempasan air dan menghantam tembok dibelakangnya. Aku terjatuh dengan tubuh yang tengkurep, kuremas perutku yang merasa sangat sakit. Untung airnya mampu menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh kelantai dengan cukup keras.

"Ummaaaa!" Changmin sudah berteriak dan menceburkan dirinya hingga air membasahi betisnya, ditegakkannya tubuhku dan menggendongku ketempat yang kering, "Gwenchana?" diambilkannya handuk miliknya dan diselampirkan ditubuhku,,

"Uhukkk.. uhukk.." aku terbatuk-batuk, tersedak karena air yang telah masuk cukup banyak. Leherku sakit, "Uhukkk~"

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN INI PADA UMMAKU?" teriaknya pada para pegawai, "CARI ORANG ITU SECEPATNYA! BIAR KUMUTILASI TUBUHNYA DAN KUBERIKAN PADA HIU PELIHARANKU!"

Aku tak membalas omongannya sama sekali, leherku terlalu sakit. Kutatap Kyu yang sudah berjalan kearahku dengan tubuh lemas, "Selamat yah! Ternyata kita tidak jadi Hantu mengerikan penghuni bak penampungan!" serunya datar, lalu berjalan pergi dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan,,

"Kyuu!" aku berteriak memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh kearahku,, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku agar tidak tenggelam!"

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan pergi dari tempat ini, sementara para pegawai yang lain sudah membantu Yunho, "Yun, gwenchana? Sakit?" tanganku terulur untuk mengusap punggungnya saat ia ikut duduk disampingku. Tangannya mencengkram erat kepalaku,, "Kenapa kau selalu saja berbuat hal yang membuat jantungku mencelos?"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan sekolah milik keluargamu ini! Bagaimana bisa ada tempat mengerikan seperti bak penampungan itu?" aku sudah mengerucutkan bibirku, kesal setengah mati. Gila, mereka hampir saja membunuhku dengan cara sesadis itu!

"YUNHO! Bawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit secepatnya!" Changmin segera berdiri dan berjalan pergi, "Aku tak rela kalau tidak menyiksa para cecunguk keji itu dengan tanganku sendiri! ENAK SAJA, DIA PIKIR UMMAKU IKAN DUYUNG YANG HARUS DITENGGELEMIN DI BAK?" sebuah pisau kecil mencuat dari kaos kakinya,

Dijilatnya pisau lipat itu seraya terkekeh, "TAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENYAINGI KESADISANKU! HEHE~ Ayo cecurut sekolah! kita main-main dulu sebelum memasuki permainan utama~ Buahahaa~" lalu berjalan pergi. Mencari pelaku kejahatan itu, entah apa yang akan dilakukan psikopat itu nantinya?

"Anakmu benar-benar mengerikan! KAJJA!" ia mengangkat tubuhku, menggendongku ala pengantin baru dan berjalan menuju lift. Membuat dadaku mau copot rasanya saat kurasakan wajah mungil itu tak berapa jauh dariku.

"Aku tak mau kerumah sakit!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Lalu?"

"Kesuatu tempat untuk merawat lukamu!"

"Eh? Dimana?"

"Lihat saja nanti!" ia tak mau memberitahukannya, membuatku mempoutkan bibir ini dan membiarkannya membawaku keluar menuju parkiran.

* * *

"Tuan, tubuhmu basah! Apa tidak perlu dikeringkan dulu?" beberapa kepala bagian mencoba menghadang kami, tapi Yunho tetap menggendongku dan memasukanku kedalam mobil,

"Tak perlu! Pak Han, cepat berangkat!" aku hanya terdiam saat ia mulai menutup pintu. Dadaku tak berhenti berdebar, malu rasanya saat hampir seluruh sekolah mengetahui kejadian ini.

**_xxx_**

Aku tak berbicara apapun saat Yunho mulai memberiku selimut yang banyak, diambilnya dari box kecil dibawah jog. "Pakailah! Jangan sampai kau masuk angin!"

Aku hanya mengangguk, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pintu gerbang telah menyambut kami, terbuka dengan otomatis dan membawa mobil ini kedalam taman yang sangat indah. Bagai dalam dunia dongeng Cinderela, taman ini sepreti taman kerajaan eropa.

"Tempat apa ini, Yun?" aku terpesona melihatnya, yang lebih membuatku kaget. Bangunan seperti istana Yunani sudah menghadang jalan ini..

"Ini rumahku!"

"Ohhh~" aku mengangguk, masih tercengang dengan semua dekorasi taman maupun bangunannya.. _"Eeehhhh~ ?"_

**_xxx_**

"Bagaimana kondisinya? Apa ada luka dalam yang serius?" Yunho bertanya pada seorang dokter yang tengah menyuntikanku cairan kedalam lengan kananku. Entah cairan apa itu, aku tak tahu!

Setelah berganti baju, aku segera merebahkan diri didalam salah satu kamar. Tak sempat melihat-lihat rumah mewah yang mengagumkan ini karena kelelahan yang melandaku. Lagipula Yunho juga butuh istirahat!

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit depresi dan syok! Mendengar ceritamu barusan, mungkin tidur seharian akan membuatnya lebih sehat! Jadi besok kalian bisa masuk sekolah kembali!" dokter memberikan resepnya pada bibi yang ada disebelah Yunho. Tatapan matanya sangat tenang dan menyejukkan,

"Tapi aku hanya memeriksa tubuh bagian luarnya, belum memeriksa detail di dalam tubuh! Dan karena ia tak mau dibawa kerumah sakit, aku jadi tak bisa memberikan diagnosa yang baik!"

"Tak apa! Aku yakin jaejoong baik-baik saja!" Yunho segera mengantar dokter itu keluar, sementara bibi yang ikut menjagaku itu kini menepuk-nepuk punggung tanganku, "Tidurlah! Jadi saat kau bangun nanti, kau bisa memakan sup hangat buatanku!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, ia seperti nenekku. Akupun mengikuti ucapannya dan segera memejamkan mata ini. Kelelahan benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Dan dalam sekejap, suara dengkuranku sudah memenuhi ruangan. Aku benar-benar lelah~

**_xxx_**

Suara berisik didepan kamarku membuat mataku terbuka, bulan sudah menggantung indah dikamarku. Jendelnya sedikit terbuka, membuat tirai kamar melambai-lambai terkena angin. Aku mendudukan diriku, kulirik jam dimeja nakas,,

"Pukul sepuluh!"

Lama juga aku tertidur, arkkhh~ perutku lapar. Mungkin aku bisa menemui bibi untuk meminta sup hangat yang tadi dia tawarkan padaku. Akupun membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan seraya mencari-cari dapur. Tapi suara Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang membuatku melangkah kearah lain. Perlahan-lahan kakiku menapak menuju beranda depan rumahnya.

Ia tengah menyiram sesuatu didalam pot. Sebuah bunga yang masih merunduk, beberapa daunnya patah dan robek-robek. Aku membekap mulutku seketika, _'Bukankankah itu dandelionku yang dulu terinjak-injak? Jadi Yunho masih menyimpannya?'_

"Aku melihatmu menciumnya saat ia tidur, Yunho~ ya!"

Deg. Itu suara bibi.

Aku mencoba menyembunyikan diriku dibalik dinding, menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Kau menyukainya kan? Namja cantik itu?"

Yunho tak menjawab, ia malah menggemburkan tanah didalam pot dengan sekop,, "Aku tak tahu, bi! Setiap berada didekatnya.."

"..aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya! Setiap saat aku merasa takut seseorang akan mencuri temanku dariku! Dia.. adalah teman pertamaku, bi!"

"Tidak! Kau bukan menganggapnya temanmu! Ciuman di bibir bukanlah bukti dari sebuah pertemanan biasa! Kau mencintainya, Yunho!"

"Bi, jangan bicara lagi! Aku pusing~"

"Katakan padaku, apa namja yang saat itu pernah kau tanyakan padaku.. adalah dirinya?"

_DEG, namja yang pernah Yunho tanyakan?_

Yunho tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap dandelion itu,,

"Sesuatu yang kau ambil tanpa sepengetahuannya! Apakah hal 'itu', yunho~ ya?"

_M W O ? Sesuatu yang diambil tanpa kuketahui?_

"Bi! Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!"

"Apa kauu.. sudah menidurinya?"

JLEP!

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan, aku hanya bisa meremas dadaku. _Sakit!_

"Tampaknya.. aku mulai menyukainya, Bi!" Yunho berbalik memandang bibinya,

"Bagaimana ini, bi? Apa aku akan memberikan masalah bagi keluarga Jung jika memiliki perasaan ini hah? Apa aku akan mengecewakan Appa jika aku bilang.."

"..kalau aku mencintai namja miskin itu?"

Air mataku menetes, kuremat dadaku hingga kancing piyamaku terlepas satu. _Dada ini.. sesak. ._

"Apa Appa akan membiarkan kami? Bi, Tolong aku!"

_Tuhan! Jadi selama ini Yunho sudah… menyukaiku?_

**_xxx_**

Aku tak berhenti menatap dirinya saat kami berada didalam mobil yang sama. Kata-katanya tadi malam terus terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku.. bahkan sampai pagi. Aku bahkan tak jadi makan dan berpura-pura tidur setelah menguping pembicaraan itu.

Membuatku jadi kikuk dan salah tingkah dibuatnya. Kulirik jam tangan pemberian Kyu saat itu. Jam tangan sekaligus senter, mungkin aku harus mengembalikannya. Ini pasti benda yang mahal.

Gedung sekolah sudah tampak didepanku, mobil mobil berseliweran seperti belalang. Jumlahnya banyak sekali seperti biasa. Yang berbeda hanya kehadiran dua orang namja yang tengah menunggu diplaza sekolah. Yang satu tampak bosan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat bocah psiko yang tengah mengemut permen sebesar bola voli itu!

"Mereka!" aku menunjuk dua orang didepan kami, "Kyu dan Changmin!"

Yunho menutup bukunya dan menoleh kearah dua orang yang kini mulai saling menendang, mereka luchu sekali. ! !

"Aku tak suka dengan Kyu! Changmin memberitahuku tadi malam, bahwa polisi sudah mengintrogasi Tiffany dan The Genk! Kata mereka, Kyulah yang pertama berniat untuk menyakitimu!"

"Ya! Dia bilang padaku!" aku mengangguk, "Tapi ia sudah meminta maaf! Bahkan memberikanku jam yang akan bercahaya terang jika gelap! Dia juga membantuku agar tidak tenggelam!"

"Mungkin ini siasatnya saja! Untuk mencelakaimu yang kedua kalinya!"

Aku membuka pintunya, "Mungkin ada kalanya kau harus belajar mempercayai seseorang, Yun! Aku menyukai Kyu! Aku yakin.. ia juga sudah berubah!"

Aku berjalan dan kembali membenarkan letak tas selempangku,, "Hallo!"

Kyu yang masih menendang kaki Changmin segera menolehkan kepalanya, "Hallo! Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Heum~" aku mengangguk, "Sedang apa kalian? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak! Bahkan kau menyelamataknku dari kebosanan! Si saiko ini terus menterorku hanya karena aku pernah berniat buruk padamu! Menyebalkan!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, Yunho sudah berjalan kearah kami. Matanya memandang Kyu dengan rasa tidak suka, "Hanya karena kau sudah menolong Jae, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa disalahkan! Changmin benar, seharusnya kau ikut dipenjara bersama Tiffany dan yang lainnya!"

Nada suara Yunho benar-benar mengerikan, aku sudah menarik kemeja sekolah Yunho,, "Jangan begitu!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku!" Kyu sudah melipat kedua tangannya, "Seharusnya kau yang disalahkan dalam hal ini, JUNG YUNHO yang terhormat!"

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Karena kau tak menyiarkan berita kedekatanmu dengan Jaejoong! Seharusnya kalian mengakui jalinan cinta dan tidak diam-diam berhubungan seperti ini! Jadi kekasihmu tak akan dibully lagi, atau bahkan menjadi incaran anak konglomerat yang bermaksud melenyapkannya!" Kyu berbicara tanpa sensor, benar-benar terus terang. Yunho saja sampai tercengang kaget, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Hanya Changmin yang terkekeh mendengarnya. Sementara aku hanya bisa memainkan jemariku. Tak tahu harus bagaimana!

"Kalian bicara apa-sih!?" Yunho tak mampu membalasnya, "Sudahlah! Aku kekelas…"

Saat Yunho akan beranjak untuk masuk kedalam gedung, tiba-tiba seseorang mencegatnya. Didepan kami berempat, ia menodongkan sebuah amplop besar didepan tubuh Yunho,,

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada namja didepannya, mata musang Yunho sudah menyipit saat melihat sosok berwajah chubby dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih montok dariku..

"Lihat saja!" serunya seraya menatap Yunho dengan wajah bulatnya, matanya sungguh luchu. Namja itu benar-benar _ciute,,_

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku, Changmin dan Kyu segera mendekati Yunho dan melihat apa isi amplop putih itu. Selembar kertas dan scanan hasil USG membuat mata kami semua terbelalak lebar,

"Aku hamil!" serunya, "Dan ini adalah anakmu!"

"HIEEEEE?" jantung kami semua seperti digetok dan dilempar palu, serentak mata kami menatap Yunho yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Mulutnya menganga lebar,

_'Yunho.. menghamili anak orang?'_

**_xxx_**

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

FF YUNJAE

School of Love #6

Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)

**_xxx_**

**_Petiklah hikmah yang kau dapat, dan buang jauh-jauh yang tidak baik!_**

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari komik 'IMADOKI'. ._**

**_xxx_**

_Kelopak bunga mawar merah. ._

_ Setiap helainya. ._

_ Menyampaikan perasaan cinta_

**_xxx_**

Jae pov

Aku tengah menatap Yunho yang masih belum bicara apa-apa. Lalu tatapanku beralih pada sebuah kursi kosong dimana seseorang harusnya berada disana sejak pagi. Kursi milik Kim Junsu, namja yang mengaku-ngaku dihamili oleh Jung Yunho.

_'Benarkah.. Yunho tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan Junsu? Atau jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan namja 'cute' itu semuanya benar?'_

"Ayolah, umma! Kau harus percaya sama Yunho! Tuan mudamu ini.. bukanlah orang rendahan yang bisa menanamkan benihnya dimana-mana~ apalagi sampai hamil!"

Kata-kata Changmin justru semakin menohok hatiku, membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa..

_'Bukankah Yunho sudah melakukannya padaku saat aku tak sadar? Meski dalam hati ini aku sangat marah, tapi.. ada sesuatu yang membuatku justru.. menginginkan lebih!'_

_'Lalu bagaimana jika ia juga melakukannya pada orang lain? Bukankan kemungkinan itu selalu ada!?'_

"Changmin, dari pada kau terus menggoda ummamu ini! Lebih baik kau cari data diri Kim Junsu!" Kyu segera mendekatkan kursinya disampingku, "Tenanglah, Jae! Disini aku akan mendukungmu,, aku yakin namja aneh tadi hanyalah seorang pembohong besar!"

Aku menoleh kearahnya, "Kenapa kau jadi mendukungku? Bukankah kau juga menyukai Yunho?"

"Mwo? A K U ? ? HOHO~" Kyu tertawa dengan lebar, "Aku hanya mengincar kekayaan keluarga Jung! Bukan Yunho yang kusuka, tapi hartanya! Hihi~"

_'Dasar EVIL! Yang satunya psikopat gila, yang satu mata duitan! Temanku tak ada satupun yang bener! Kecuali mungkin… dirinya!' _kutatap lagi Yunho yang masih tak bergeming sama sekali. Ia diam saja sejak tadi. Ada apa ya? Rencana apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

**_xxx_**

"Jadi, namja yang mengaku-ngaku dihamili olehku itu adalah murid yang tak pernah masuk sekolah! Bahkan hanya datang kekelas satu kali?!" Yunho sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Kami berempat sedang makan bersama dalam satu meja. Tapi makanan itu malah terpusat disatu titik. Dimana lagi kalau bukan didepan SHIM CHANGMIN!

"Umma, kenapa kau tidak makan? Tidak selera?" ia mendekatkan piring berisi ifu mie didepanku. Tapi tak sedikitpun aku menyentuhnya,,

"YAAA! BIASANYA KITA SELALU ADU BALAP!" Changmin memonyongkan bibirnya, "SEKARANG MAKANLAH! NANTI KAU SAKIT!" kini balik membentakku,

Aku menggeleng, benar-benar tak selera. Perutku malah terasa mual!

"Bagaimana Jae bisa selera? kalau namja yang ia cintai kini sudah menjadi tersangka kasus pemerkosaan.. dan korbannya malah sedang mengandung!"

Changmin langsung menyemburkan minumannya begitu mendengar perkataan Miss Jutex non sensor itu. Terus terang sekali! Membuat banyak anak yang sedang menguping pembicaraan kami jatuh pingsan karena jantungan.

"Kyu, sensor ucapanmu! Kau bisa membuat Yunho malu!" Changmin menyikut lengan Kyu, tapi tak digubris sekalipun. Ia malah balik menatapku, "Kurasa lebih baik kalian meresmikan hubungan secepatnya! Biar semuanya pasti, dan tak perlu muncul kasus seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya!"

Changmin mengangguk, "Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyu, umma! Dan kau tuan muda Yunho~ jangan telantarkan ummaku seperti kemaren-kemaren! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau tak inginkan istrimu ini dicelakai lagi!"

Aku hanya bisa memandang Yunho, menunggu reaksi darinya. Tapi ia masih saja diam tak bergeming, membuat urat nadiku berdenyut semakin hebat! Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi!

Kugebrak meja dengan kedua tanganku, tak hanya ketiga orang didepanku yang terdiam. Tapi juga seluruh murid-murid didalam kantin. Kupandangi wajah Yunho yang kini melirikku, kalau terus seperti ini aku sama saja merendahkan diriku. Mentang-mentang aku hanya namja miskin, kau bisa seenaknya mencuri kevirginanku tanpa tanggung jawab?

Aku pikir kau orang yang baik, Yunho! Aku pikir…

Kau sudah menodaiku diam-diam, tapi tak mau mengakuinya?

Mataku berkaca-kaca menatap mata musang itu, "AKU PERGI!"

**_xxx_**

Kujelajahi koridor menuju kebun belakang, hanya berisi taman yang didominasi oleh pasir. Seperti suasana hatiku saat ini! Kering dan panas. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir turun,

Dalam kondisi ini aku yang seharusnya dirugikan!? Tapi Yunho masih saja diam seribu bahasa!

Apa karena aku hanya namja yang tak punya apa-apa seperti yang dia bilang? Apa karena…

"URRFFF!" lagi-lagi rasa mual menyerangku, aku segera berlari menuju toilet didekat kebun,, "UURGGGHHH~" aku tak bisa memuntahkan apa-apa selain cairan putih, "Hoekkk~"

Seseorang sudah memijit tengkukku, "Jae? Kau kenapa? Kau masuk angin?"

Aku menggeleng, rasanya air mataku akan keluar,, "Aku tak tahu!"

"Kuantar ke klinik, ya?" ia menggandeng tanganku,

"Tidak, Yun! Aku.."

"Setidaknya disana kau bisa istirahat!"

"Pokoknya aku tak mau!"

"KAU SELALU SAJA MEMBANTAH OMONGANKU!" bentaknya, "Apa kau pikir kalau kau begini terus, aku tidak akan mencemaskanmu?"

"Mencemaskanku? apanya?" aku menghentakan gengamannya dilenganku, "KAU JUSTRU TAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN TENTANG AKU! KAU SELALU BERBUAT SESUKAMU SENDIRI! MEMBUATKU BINGUNG!" air mataku mulai mengalir, "Tak pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kelakuanmu justru menyakitiku? Tak pernah sekalipun kau berpikir bahwa.. hiks~ kau sudah mempermainkanku? Tak ada kepastian! Tak ada penjelasan! Semuanya.. hiks.. semuanyaa…"

Yunho menarik tubuhku dan membawa wajahku yang bersimbah air mata kedalam pelukan hangatnya, "Mian Jae! Mianhaee~"

Ia mencium keningku, lalu bibirnya turun dan mengecup mataku, membisikan sesuatu sementara jemarinya menghapus air mata dipipi ini,, "Jangan menangis! Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis!"

"Hikss~ hiks~ kau jahat yun! JAHAT!"

"Saranghae, jae~ Saranghae~"

Mendengar ucapannya, tangisanku semakin mengeras. Kudekap tubuhnya semakin erat, membenamkan wajahku kedalam dadanya,, "Yunnn~ hiks~"

"Maaf! Maaf aku selalu mencuri segalanya darimu!" ia menangkup wajahku dan mengecup dengan tidak sabar, "Maaf karena membuatmu kebingungan selama ini! Oh GOD, betapa bodohnya aku!"

"Yun~" kubiarkannya bibirnya makin menjelajah hingga leherku, sementara tanganku sudah memeluk punggungnya, "Ahhh~ eummm~ yun~"

Yunho melepas hisapannya dileherku lalu menempelkan hidungnya dihidungku, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa senyumannya begitu lepas. Senyuman pertama yang ditujukan untukku. .

"Saranghae, jae~"

"Yun~"

**_xxx_**

Author pov

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya mereka bersatu juga!" tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho, dua orang namja tengah mencuri-curi pandang dari balik semak. .

"Heum dasar Yunho pabo! Kalau suka ya bilang suka, jangan muter-muter begitu! Kan kasihan ummaku~"

Dengan gemas, Kyupun menjitak Changmin yang berdiri didepannya dengan posisi jongkok,, "Adawww~ kau ini apa-apaan sih Miss Jutex!"

"Dasar saiko! Kalau tidak begitu tidak romantis namanya, cinta tuh harus dibuat muter-muter baru menarik!" Kyu tersenyum melihat pasangan yang saling berpelukan itu,, "Mereka so sweet sekali!"

"APANYA? Percintaan yang bikin rumit tau!"

"Rumit bagaimana?"

"Sampai sekarang kita masih belum jelas-kan tentang masalah bayi yang dikandung namja bernama Kim junsu!"

"Aku yakin ia berbohong! Hasil USG itu hanya rekayasa dirinya untuk mendapatkan Yunho!"

"Hmm~ iya sih! Kalau dipikir-pikir.. bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menciduk hati tuan muda Jung itu kalau tak pernah masuk sekolah?" Changmin bergaya alat detektif, "Tidakkah kau merasa aneh, Kyu?"

"Aku selalu merasa aneh setiap berdekatan denganmu, TAU!"

"MWO?"

"Pokoknya kita harus tangani kasus ini! Aku tak rela melihat pasangan yang baru jadian itu harus terpisah hanya karena namja jadi-jadian yang sedang Tekdung itu!"

"Namja jadi-jadian? Kau yang jadi-jadian!" Changmin sudah berlari pergi sebelum Kyu kembali menjitak kepalanya lagi,

"YAAA! SHIM CHANGMIN! SINI KAU!"

**_xxx_**

Jaema pov

* * *

Kami berjalan menuju kelas seraya bergandengan tangan, ia membuatku menjadi sosok yang paling bahagia saat ini.

Pintu kelas terbuka, dalam sekejap Changmin dan Kyu sudah memamerkan senyum mereka. "Ouh, ada yang baru jadian rupanya! Umma, kau membawa Appa baru untukku hah? Namja dingin dan dia berasal dari keluarga Jung?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar cibirannya. Kurebahkan diriku dikursiku tanpa melepaskan tangan kami,, "Ciey yang tak berhenti tersenyum! A w a s, nanti giginya kering lho~"

Sumpah ya, Kyu dan Changmin memang pasangan evil paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada! Euh~

Belum puas aku melepaskan kebahagianku dengan senyuman, namun kedatangan seseorang dikelas kami langsung menghentikan kecerian dikelas ini. Dalam sekejap aura disekelilingku berubah, aku segera melepaskan gengaman tangan Yunho. Membuatnya menatapku dengan wajah memelas. .

"Lihat, lagi-lagi dia baru datang di jam istirahat!" Kyu sudah menatap kesal kearah namja berbadan bohay itu, ia baru saja merebahkan diri dikursi samping Changmin. Wajahnya tampak kusut, tak ada anak-anak yang perduli dengan kedatangannya. Hanya kami berempat yang kini terus mengamatinya,

Changmin yang tengah mengemut es krim, segera membuka laptopnya. Wajah Junsu tampak sedih, tak ada senyum dan ekpresi wajahnya sangat datar. Seolah-olah tak berniat untuk hidup..

_'Aneh, kalau dia memang hamil anak Yunho! Kenapa ekspresinya datar sekali?"_

"Kim Junsu! Putra tunggal dari pewaris Kim, pemilik club tinju dan diskotik terbesar di Korea!" Changmin menunjukan data diri dari laptopnya, "Tampaknya tiap hari ia sibuk mengunjungi diskotik dan bermain dengan para pria hidung belang! Ini semua adalah data transaksi keluar masuk didalam Miro diskotik! Tempat tongkrongannya!"

"WOAH~" aku memandang kagum pada Changmin yang mengetahui sampai sedetil itu. Ia benar-benar mengerikan.

Junsu sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan sesuatu yang disebunyikan didalam tasnya, ia bahkan tak mendengar saat kami tengah membicarakannya. Lalu ia meraih tasnya dan berjalan kearah Yunho..

"Aku ingin lima juta won perbulan jika kau tak menginginkan anak ini!" ia memberikan sebuah amplop coklat padanya, sementara Yunho hanya bisa mencuri-curi pandang kearahku. Mengamati ekspresiku,,

"Ini rekeningku! Jadi kau bisa tetap menjaga nama baik keluargamu! Bye~" kemudian berjalan pergi, membuat Kyu geram dan segera berdiri untuk menemuinya,,

"BRENGSEK! NAMJA ITU MEMBUATKU MUAK!"

"Kyu, tahan emosimu!"

"Lihat saja! Dia pasti pergi kediskotik untuk bermain dan minum-minum!" Changmin menunjukan titik merah yang berjalan didalam peta sekolah. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukan laptopnya,, "Aku cerdaskan umma?"

"Jangan bilang kau juga menempelkan alap penyadap padanya?" aku sudah berkacak pinggang, syok!

"Hehe~" Changmin menyeringai lebar,

"Kau benar-benar menyeramkan, nak!"

"Kita harus menyelidiki apa benar ia mengandung anak Yun Appa, umma?" Changmin mengetik-ngetik lagi, "Kalau memang ia, biar kusate tuan muda ini dan menjadikannya makanan kucing peliharaanmu itu! Aku yakin Jiji~mu pasti suka!"

"MWO?" Yunho sudah memberikan death-glarenya, sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Yunho diserang dari segala penjuru,, "Aku ini setia pada Umma-mu! Kenal dengan Junsu saja tidak, apalagi tidur dengannya?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan umma? Kau pernah tidur dengannya?" pertanyaan Changmin membuat Yunho kembali terdiam,

"Kalau itu rahasia! Aku tak akan membocorkannya pada anak kurang ajar dan saiko sepertimu!"

"Sudah! Kalian ini berantem terus! Lalu apa rencanamu Changmin? Bagaimana cara agar kita tahu kebenarannya?"

"Baik! Kalau ingin tahu lebih jelas siapa anak yang dikandung Junsu? Atau mungkin saja ia justru tak mengandung sama sekali! Kita hanya punya satu cara.. yaitu mengikuti kemana dia pergi dan merekam semua aktivitasnya!"

"Eh? KE DISKOTIK?" aku, Kyu dan Yunho serempak berteriak kaget,

"Binggo! Malam ini, kita selidiki kebenarannya! Semuanya.. harus berkumpul didepan diskotik pukul sembilan malam dengan pakaian samaran tentunya! Kita mata-matai dirinya! Sik asyikk… impianku jadi mata-mata akhirnya terwujud!" Changmin mengacungkan jempol tangannya,

"Acara malam ini pasti mengasyikan! Buahahaaa~"

**_xxx_**

Yunpa pov

* * *

Kulirik dirinya dari ujung mata musang milikku, senyumannya ketika mendengar omongan Changmin benar-benar membuatku terhibur. Bibir merah itu akhirnya mengembang, syukurlah! Akhirnya mata indah itu tak lagi menangis, ,

_Appa, jika memang inilah waktu dimana jalan kita tak lagi bisa bersatu! Maka putramu ini akan memilih jalan lain yang menurutnya lebih baik untuk hidupnya! Mian jika nanti aku mengecewakanmu! Tapi aku tak mau lagi membohongi perasaanku! Aku mencintainya, Appa!_

_Aku mencintainya..  
_

_Biarkanlah aku hidup dengan bebas, dan memilih jalan hidupku sendiri! Tanpa campur tangan siapapun.._

Kepala Jaejoong terkulai dipundakku saat ia tengah tertidur. Mobil ini, kini sedang melaju menuju perjalan pulang. Sejak tadi Jaejoong merajuk ingin pulang ke Mansionnya. Ia bilang Jiji akan kesepian dan kelaparan kalau ia tak kesana.

Gara-gara itu aku jadi harus membohonginya. Kukatakan kalau sepedanya sudah hilang diambil orang lain. Padahal aku sudah menyuruh pak Han untuk menyembunyikannya ditempat lain. Dengan wajah merengut, iapun akhirnya mau untuk kembali beristirahat dirumahku. Meski bibir poutnya terus ditunjukkan sejak tadi.

Kuraih tubuh Jaejoong agar kepalanya bersandar didadaku,

"My little princess!" aku menciumi puncak kepalanya, dan mengusap-ngusap pahanya seperti putri kecilku yang luchu! Jadi mulai sekarang, sebagai pangeranmu~ kau tak boleh marah jika menyentuhmu karena aku berhak atas dirimu sepenuhnya Boo! Mian atas kesalahanku sebelumnya,

"My Boojae!" kupeluk tubuhnya yang sedang tertidur seraya menyandar didadaku ini, kukecup dan kuhisap dalam-dalam salah satu pipinya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan,,."Jae.. tersayangku! Saranghae.."

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai!" pak Han menoleh kebelakang, ia tersenyum senang saat aku melihatku memilin-milin rambut Boojae yang sedang tertidur sambil terus mencuri ciuman dibibirnya beberapa kali..

"OH, sudah sampai! Baik, setelah ini kau pergilah keApartemen Jae! Ambil beberapa pakaiannya dan bawa Jiji kemarin!"

"Baik, tuan muda!"

"Terima kasih pak Han!" aku mencoba menepuk pipinya agar Boojaeku terbangun, tapi saat tangannya malah menyikut pipiku. Aku baru sadar kalau ia benar-benar kelelahan.. "Aish, Boojae!"aku mengusap-ngusap pipiku yang terasa cenut-cenut. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menggendongnya saja,

"Hap~ beeeerrattt!" padahal ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku menggendong tubuh Boojae, entah kenapa aku merasa semakin lama tubuhnya semakin berat saja.

"Bibi Lee!" kupanggil pengasuhku itu, dan ia baru saja keluar dari kebun kaca dibelakang rumah ini seraya menenteng beberapa mawar,

"Yunho~ kau membawa Jaejoong kesini lagi?" ia tampak senang saat aku membawa _my princess_ ku kembali ketempat ini. Mungkin ia juga sama sepertiku, membutuhkan seseorang untuk bisa tinggal bersama kami. Rumah sebesar ini.. terlalu dingin sepi untuk ditinggali dua orang..

"Ah~ dia benar-benar putri tidur yah!?" bibi membuka kamarnya yang kemaren, "Setiap datang selalu sedang tidur!"

Aku tersenyum saat merebahkan tubuh Boojae, "Ya! Aktivitas disekolah memang sedikit berat, bi!"

"Baiklah! Bibi siapkan makan malam dulu!"

"Terima kasih, bi! Aku akan menunggu disini sampai my boojae bangun nanti!"

"My boojae?" bibi menaikan sedikit alisnya, matanya sedikit menggodaku, "Kalian sudah…"

Aku agak kikuk menjelaskannya, alhasil.. hanya sebuah senyuman yang bisa kuperlihatkan sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan bibi.

"Baik! Bibi akan menyiapkan hidangan special kalau begitu! Mengingat ini akan menjadi sejarah baru dalam hidupmu, Yunho~" bibi meletakan batang mawar disalah satu meja, "Tadi bibi baru saja memamen cukup banyak mawar dari kebun milikmu! Mereka semua telah mekar, bibi pikir.. setelah dia bangun~ kau bisa menunjukkan hasil usahamu selama beberapa bulan ini!"

Aku mengacungkan jempolku, "Sipp, Bi! Gumawo~"

Lalu kembali mendekati malaikat hatiku lagi, "Hallo boo! Belakangan ini kau seperti emak gajah, Boo! Kerjaannya tidur terus! Heum~ tapi karena kita akan keluar malam nanti! Mungkin ada baiknya juga aku menemanimu tidur!"

Akupun merebahkan diriku disampingnya, mengangkat kakiku dipinggang rampingnya. Hihi~ biar saja kau keberatan. Biar kau segera bangun dan mendapati pangeranmu ini! _Chu~_

Kucium bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kali, tak pernah puas untuk terus merasakan bibir yang sudah merekah itu,, "Have a nice dream~"

**_xxx_**

Aku mencoba membuka mata ini saat kurasakan seseorang memainkan bibirku dengan jemarinya, "Benar-benar nakal boojae~ku ini!" kutangkap kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi bermain-main dibibir ini, memamerkan seringaiku,

"Hihi~ mian sudah membangunkan beruang tidur! Jongie nggak sengaja!" jaejoong tertawa, "Kita bahkan belum mengganti seragam kita! Lagian~ kenapa Yunie nggak bangunin Jongie? Ini bahkan hampir malam!"

_'Ouh, manisnya! Sekarang ia mulai memanggil nama kecilku!'_

Mendadak, aku teringat akan sesuatu!

"Boo, ayo bangun! Akan kutunjukkan suatu tempat padamu! Kebun rahasiaku!"

"Kebun rahasia?"

"Ayo!" aku menarik tangannya dan menelusuri lorong-lorong dirumah ini. Boojae tak henti-hentinya terpesona melihat ukiran-ukiran didinding bahkan lantai rumahku. Ia makin terkagum-kagum saat aku mengajaknya kekebun belakang. Dimana aku sudah membawanya kedalam rumah kaca berisi ratusan mawar merah.

"Yun? Ini hebat!" ia terperangah, semua mawar sudah berbunga dengan sempurna. Ditengahnya terdapat pergola yang sedikit tertutup oleh tirai-tirai transparan berwarna ungu. Ada ranjang kecil, bantal dan selimut didalamnya~

"Indahnya, pasti menyenangkan jika bisa tidur disana!"

"Boo, bagaimana kalau nanti malam.. kita coba tidur disini!" mata musangku berkilat, seringai dibibirku mengembang.. "Pasti menyenangkan bukan!?"

**_xxx_**

Jae pov

* * *

"Yun! Kita terlambat tau!" aku sudah menarik tangan Yunie saat kami sama-sama keluar dari mobil. Benar saja, dua orang didepan kami sudah memasang tampang _badmood_ nya.

"Bagaimanasih kalian ini? Ditunggu jam Sembilan malah datang jam Sepuluh! Huh!" Changmin sudah bersungut-sungut ria, alias mutung tingkat tinggi~

"Mian, Changmin! Jalanan macet!"

"Macet atau sibuk begituan! Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk kedalam!" Kyu sudah memayunkan bibirnya. Meski dengan tampang kesal, kamipun akhirnya masuk kedalam diskotik didepan yang sudah penuh dengan pemuda-pemudi haus belaian (?).

"Boo, tetap pegang tanganku! Jangan sampai terlepas yah!?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, suara musik dan lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip membuat kepalaku pusing. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Kenapa anak se _ciute_ junsu bisa datang ketempat beginian? Ingin kututup telinga dan mataku, terlalu banyak orang. .

"Aku mual!" ingin sekali aku menarik tangan Yunho agar segera membawaku keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi keinginanku untuk membuka kebenaran jauh lebih kuat, kalau tidak. Namja itu akan memeras Yunieku! Aku tak mau itu sampai terjadi!

Beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa dan berlalu lalang membuat kami kelimpungan, desakan beberapa orang dan yeoja-yeoja penggoda yang menyambut kami membuat tanganku terlepas dari Yunie. Saat sadar, aku sudah berada ditempat yang berbeda. Sebuah ruangan terang tanpa furniture atau aksesoris satupun.

"Tak kusangka kau memata-mataiku sampai berani datang ketempat ini?" Junsu sudah berkacak pinggang, dibelakangnya terdapat lima namja yang tampak sedang mabuk.

"Jun… su?"

**_xxx_**

Author pov

* * *

"Cantik juga wajahmu?" Junsu sudah mendekati namja cantik itu seraya membelai pipinya yang putih. Bibir merah itu sedikit bergetar, ia tampak ketakutan.

"HEY CECURUT-CECURUT TUA!" seseorang sudah berteriak dan muncul dibelakang Jaejoong.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA MELUKAI UMMAKU YAA?" Ia menyeringai sinis kearah mereka semua. Dengan gesit, Changmin sudah menyodorkan lima buah pisau kearah Jaejoong,

"Umma! Untuk jaga-jaga!" kekehnya, membuat mata bulat namja cantik itu melotot kaget. Tak hanya dirinya, tapi semua orang diruangan.

"INGAT PETUNJUKKU! Lempar! Tusuk! Silet! Atau cincang mereka! Buahaha~"

"Lalu kau sendiri Changmin?" Jaejoong sudah menatap horror 'anak'nya itu..

"AKU? Tak usah dipikirkan! Dua pistol ditanganku cukup untuk membantai habis mereka semua! HOHO~" ia menyerahkan kelima pisau itu ditangan Jaejoong. Sementara dari belakang celananya, ia mengambil dua buah pistol berwarna silver. Seketika itu juga, lima namja dibelakang Junsu lari terbirit-birit. Meninggalkan Junsu yang mematung ketakutan. .

Sementara dilain pihak,

"Jae! Kau dimana?" Kyu sudah berteriak-teriak, "Kenapa kita bisa terpisah begini, Yun?"

"Aku tak tahu! Lebih baik kita segera menemukan Boojae dan Changmin!" Yunho mencengkram dadanya, "Aku punya firasat buruk, semoga mereka berdua tidak sedang berpisah!"

**_xxx_**

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

FF YUNJAE

School of Love #7

Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)

**_xxx_**

**_Petiklah hikmah yang kau dapat, dan buang jauh-jauh yang tidak baik!_**

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari komik 'IMADOKI'. ._**

**_xxx_**

_Kelopak bunga mawar merah. ._

_ Setiap helainya. ._

_ Menyampaikan perasaan cinta_

**_xxx_**

Jae pov

"Hey Kau, Kim Junsu! CEPAT KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!" Changmin sudah menodongkan pisau kearah Junsu, "Kau sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal dengan memfitnah dan memeras putra keluarga Jung yang Terhormat!"

Aku sudah menurunkan tangan Changmin, menodongkan pisau seperti itu bukan hal yang baik. Bagaimana kalau ada yang terluka? Changmin pabo!

"Junsu, tolong kau katakan yang sebenarnya! Mengapa kau lakukan hal ini?" aku mencoba menyentuh punggung Junsu yang tak berhenti bergetar, ia tampak ketakutan.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Junsu menampik tanganku, membuatku memundurkan langkah hingga menabrak Changmin,

"HEY! Jangan kasar sama ummaku!" Changmin terlihat marah,

"Sudah, Changmin!" aku segera mencegah Changmin mendekati Junsu. Dia namja saiko yang sadis, takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Kupandangi perut Junsu yang masih tampak rata,

"Benarkah kau hamil? Tolong katakan padaku, Junsu! Kami benar-benar sedang bingung sekarang! Kalau kau berbicara, mungkin kami bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu!" aku terus mengajak Junsu bicara, berharap ia mau mendengar ucapanku..

"Junsu, please! Yunho adalah namja yang kucintai! Aku yakin.. kau juga punya orang yang sangat kau suka.."

"..aku juga yakin perasaanmu pasti sangat hancur jika tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku dihamili oleh kekasihmu! Kau pasti sangat marah bukan?" aku menyentuh tangan Junsu, tangannya dingin sekali. Ia berkeringat. Sekarang ia tidak menampikku lagi, "Tapi seandainya terbukti Yunho memang telah menghamilimu! Dengan tanganku sendiri.. aku akan menyerahkannya padamu!"

Junsu yang semula hanya menunduk, kini menegakkan wajahnya. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca,, "Mianhae.." bibirnya bergetar, "Anak ini.. memang bukan anaknya!"

"JAE!" Yunie berlari bersama Kyu, ia sudah datang dan segera memelukku, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menggeleng, lalu kembali menatap Junsu. Air matanya sudah mengalir, "Anakku ini.. memang bukan anak Yunho! Dia adalah…" Junsu berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sejak tadi berhembus tidak stabil, "..anak hasil hubunganku dengan Park Yuchun!"

"MWOOO?" Yunho, Kyu dan Changmin berteriak bersama. Mereka semua tampak kaget,

"Ada apa, yun? Kalian mengenalnya? Siapa itu Park Yuchun?" aku menarik kaos Yunho, "Tolong katakan padaku!"

**_xxx_**

Kini disinilah kami berada, mengitari meja sebuah kaffe. Yunho sudah memesan banyak teh untuk menenangkan Junsu yang tampak terguncang.

"Aku dan Yuchun memang tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya! Kami bertemu setahun yang lalu! Dalam sebuah acara besar perusahaan Jung, aku yakin kalian juga ikut! Kau ingat Yun, dimana Appa-nya Yuchun mengganggu acaramu dengan bermabuk-mabukan hanya karena kalah tender? Semenjak itu, kami jadi dekat! Karena malam itu juga.. dia merasukiku untuk yang pertama kalinya. ."

"…"

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan kemeja kami. Hanya ada beberapa cemilan saja. Tapi Changmin malah memesan sup daging sapi. Dalam sekejap, rasa mual dalam perutku kembali datang,,

"Uurrghhh!" aku membekap mulutku, menahan agar tak ada yang keluar. Begitupun dengan Junsu, ia sudah berlari kearah toilet,

"Boo, gak papa?" Yunho segera menarik tanganku, tapi aku menolaknya dan berlari mengikuti Junsu. Kami sama-sama memuntahkan cairan didalam westafel. Keringat bercucuran dikeningku,

"Jae, gwenchana?" Junsu mengamatiku, ia memberiku tissue setelah aku berkumur-kumur..

"Kupikir hanya orang hamil yang tak menyukai bau daging sapi?"

Aku hanya terdiam, _'HAMIL?'_

Junsu membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissue, "Mian sudah menyakiti perasaanmu! Aku lihat, Yunho sangat menyanyangimu! Kau pasti sangat bahagian kan?"

"Junsu!"

"Tidak seperti aku! Dia bahkan selalu me-reject ponselku setiap aku mencoba menghubunginya! Tak mau peduli lagi setelah keluarganya menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan perusahaan Appanya setelah dia lulus sekolah!" Junsu tersenyum kecil, "Melihatmu dengan Yunho…" Junsu menatapku,,

"..aku sangat iri! Andai saja Chunie juga begitu!"

"…" Aku tak mampu menghiburnya, meski aku bisa merasakan penderitaannya. Junsu!

"Gengamlah erat dirinya, jangan biarkan dia pergi! Karena kekasihmu adalah orang yang sangat terpandang dan termasuk keluarga konglomerat terkaya dikorea! Ada baiknya kau menyusun banyak rencana… jikalau sesuatu terjadi pada hubungan kalian!"

"Jangan sepertiku! Hidup dengan kesedihan seperti ini.."

Kutepuk punggungnya, "Tenanglah! Kami tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian! Kami akan berusaha membantumu meminta pertanggung jawaban Yuchun!"

"Eh?"

"Changmin selalu punya ide yang sangat bagus! Aku yakin anakku yang saiko itu juga punya ide yang brilian untuk mencari tahu ada apa dengan Yuchun sebenarnya! Walau bagaimanapun.. kau harus meminta pertanggung jawaban untukmu dan bayimu!" aku melirik perut Junsu,

"Junsu! kali ini kau tak akan sendirian!"

Perlahan-lahan kulihat senyuman diwajah Junsu.. "Jae, gumawo~ jeongmal!"

**_xxx_**

"Ahh~ Untunglah!" Yunho sudah menyenderkan kepalanya dipundakku, ia meremas dan menciumi punggung tanganku berkali-kali. Membuatku kegelian didalam mobil. Kini kami sedang menuju perjalan pulang,

"Akhirnya jelas juga masalah bayi didalam perut Junsu! Tuhan! Aku mau gila memikirkannya sejak tadi!"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, "Tak bisa membayangkan akan menjadi Appa dalam usiamu yang begitu muda?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Kita bahkan masih tujuh belas tahun! Masih kelas dua!"

"Haha~ dan kau sudah berani-beraninya merampas kevirginanku diam-diam?" aku sudah menggetok kepalanya, seketika mata Yunho membulat ketakutan.

"Jae, kau sudah tahu?" ia menatapku dengan wajah tegang, "Sejak kapan?"

Aku melepaskan gengaman tanganku, lalu menatap kebalik jendela mobil. Musim panas akan segera tiba, "Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan bibi malam itu!"

"Mwo?" Yunho merapatkan tubuhnya, ia menyentuh pipiku dan mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya,, "Apa kau marah padaku? Mian, saat itu aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan diri! Akk.. akuu.."

"Aku apa? Aku tak tahan lagi untuk memasukannya?" aku sudah mempoutkan bibirku. Sebal karena Yunie tak kunjung terus terang, "Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan hal ini? Kau pikir aku tidak akan tahu perbuatanmu setelah kau meninggalkan banyak sperma didalam tubuhku?"

BLUSH!

Wajah yunho langsung memerah, ia tak bisa berkutik,,

"Begitu bangun saat itu.. aku benar-benar tampak kucel! Seperti diterpa angin belitung saja! Badanku juga pegal dan remuk! Sementara kucingku terus mengaong-ngaong karena terkunci didalam kamar mandi!" aku melirik wajah Yunho yang terus menatapku dengan rasa bersalah,

"Lalu ketika aku mandi, aku melihat sebuah cairan mengalir dari…" aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku, "Sementara disekolah kau sudah bersikap sangat dingin!"

"Mianhae, Boo! Jeongmal mianhae~"

"Tak apa! Yang penting kau sudah sadar akan perbuatanmu!" aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan tersenyum seperti biasa, "Awas kalau kau melakukannya diam-diam! Aku akan membunuhmu saat itu juga!"

"Mian, selama ini sudah menjadi pengecut, Boo! Saranghae~"

**_xxx_**

"JIJIYAAA~" aku sudah berteriak saat melihat jiji duduk manis disofa depan ruang tamu rumah Yunho, kupeluk dan kucium kucingku itu. Memutar-mutarnya hingga kumisnya terangkat,,

"Meeenggg~" ia menjawil-jawil tanganku dan menjilatnya beberapa kali,

"Oh, kucing itu lagi!" Yunho sudah menyeringai dan memutar bola matanya,

"Grrrrrr~" Jiji juga menggeram saat melihat Yunho, _'Apa yang terjadi? Mereka bermusuhan?'_

"Kau sih, gara-gara mengurungnya dikamar mandi! Dia jadi begitu!"

"Yunho! Jae! Kalian sudah pulang?" bibi memeluk Yunho dan mengecup pipinya, "Ini sudah tengah malam, mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Aniyo, bi! Kami mau langsung tidur saja!" Yunho tersenyum melihat pengasuhnya itu,

"Tentu! Besok kalian masih harus kesekolah!"

**_xxx_**

Yunie ternyata menepati janjinya. Ia membawaku kembali kedalam kebun kaca miliknya. Dimana ia merawat mawar-mawar itu semenjak masih bibit.

"Ini untukmu!" Yunie memetik setangkai bunga mawar merah, "Bahasa bunga dari mawar merah, _'cinta sejati yang tak pernah mati'_. Boo, meski aku sudah mengucapkannya ratusan kali hari ini! Ijinkan aku mengucapkannya lagi…"

_"Saranghae…" _ ia mengulurkan bunga itu padaku, "Boo? Kau tak mau membalasku?"

"….."

"Boo?"

"Nde~" akupun membiarkan air mata ini mengalir. Sejak tadi aku terus menahan, membuatku sesak.."Nado, Yun! _Nado saranghae… Bear~"_

Yunie langsung melumat bibirku, menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Akupun begitu, membalasnya tak kalah agresif. Ia melepas kancing bajuku satu persatu. Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku sudah polos dan terbaring diatas ranjang berseprei sutra merah,,

Ia meninggalkan tanda diseluruh tubuhku, membuatku mengerang tanpa henti. "Ouhh,, yun~"

Terus menciumi perutku, turun hingga kurasakan klimaks pertamaku saat kusemprotkan cairanku didalam mulutnya.

"Boo, ahhh~ ngghh~" Yunie terus mengulumnya dengan sangat lihai. "Kali ini aku akan meminta ijinmu, Boo! Aku masuk yaahh~"

"AARKKHHH! EUUmmm~" aku mencengkram pundaknya saat Yunho terus memasukkannya, rasa sakit ini tak pernah kubayangkan. Hingga membuat air mata ini mengalir,

Aku memang tak menolaknya, tapi tak pernah kusangka akan seperih ini..

"Aku mulai, Boo~"

Ia mulai menarik ulurkannya, membuatku menerima serangan yang membuat tubuhku sedikit bergoncang. Kupandang lautan mawar merah disekelilingku. Tak pernah kurasakan malam yang lebih indah dari ini,

Gerakan Yunie semakin erotis saat ia menemukan 'sweet spot' didalam tubuh ini. Aku tak pernah tahu rasanya akan seindah ini. .

Dan malam itu, kami menyatukan tubuh kami. Menjadikanku miliknya sepnuhnya..

Hingga keringat terus bermunculan, menyatukan semua perasaan. .

Tanpa sadar, bibi Lee sudah tersenyum dari balik jendela kaca. Menatap Yunho yang tengah bergerak mengikuti keinginan 'adik kecilnya'. .

"Yunhoku~ sudah besar rupanya!"

**_xxx_**

"Seperti biasa! Semenjak pacaran, kerjaannya telat! ! DAN TELAT!" Changmin mulai berkoar-koar. Sementara Junsu dan Kyu hanya memasang tampang datar tanpa ekspresi. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk membaca majalah.

Ya, mereka bertiga menunggu kami di plaza depan gedung sekolah. Sementara aku sudah biasa berangkat bareng Yunie. Apalagi hubungan kami semakin menghangat semenjak tadi malam. Didalam mobil, ia bahkan tak berhenti menciumi pipiku. Membuat diriku malu, pak Han bahkan tak berhenti menggoda kami.

"AYO! Tadi aku sudah mengecek jadwal, ketua Osis kita sedang studi banding keluar negeri sejak kemaren. Jadi baru jam istirahat saja ia ada disini!" Kyu sudah menunjukan jadwal sang ketua Osis didalam ponselnya. .

"BRAVO! Ternyata kau lebih cepat dariku, kau bayar berapa secretaris osis itu?" Changmin tampak tak terima, ia segera mengambil laptopnya dan menunjukan sesuatu didalam laptop,,

"Aku sudah mengambil data semua cewek yang pernah menjadi pacarnya! Ternyata tak satupun dari mereka yang pernah tidur dengan Yuchun selain dirimu, Junsu!" Changmin menyeringai lebar,

"WOW!" kami semua melongo, menatap takjub Changmin yang sudah mencari data tentang Ketua osisi itu dengan gesit.

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Changmin?" Kyu melipat tangannya seraya menantang Changmin. Mereka berdua jadi seperti patner kerja, dipikir ini permainan detective-detective-an?

"Bagaimana kalau siang ini kita mata-matai genk ketua Osis?" Yunho menunjukan sebuah proposal kecil ditangannya, "Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Yuchun!"

"Apa itu?" tanya kami semua,

"Proposal pengajuan klub baru disekolah!"

"HAH?"

Yunho tersenyum seraya memandang sekolahannya, "Tak boleh hanya kita saja yang berubah setelah kedatangan _'sang rumput liar'_," ia melirikku, "Sekolah ini juga harus berubah! Sistem sekolah yang melarang siapapun untuk berteman harus berubah! Sistem sekolah yang mengkastakan kekayaan para murid disekolah ini juga harus berubah!"

"Toho International School! Harus dijadikan lebih 'hangat' dari sebelumnya! Bunga plastik yang ditanam akan diganti seluruhnya oleh bunga yang asli! Klub sekolahan sebagai ajang aktivitas para murid juga akan dibuka kembali!" Yunho memandang kami semua, "Kita harus bisa mendekati Sang Ketua OSIS Toho! Karena ditangannya, Semua pintu masuk akan terbuka lebar-lebar!"

"Jadi, kau ingin membuat klub?" Kyu melirik judul proposal itu, "KOMITE PENGURUS KEBUN?"

"Nde~" Yunho mengangguk, "Aku sudah lama menyiapkan proposal ini! Tapi tak pernah menyangka akan mewujudkannya! Semenjak mengenal Jaejoong, semua keberanianku yang terkubur.. kini muncul kepermuakaan!"

"Pasti menyenangkan jika kita semua bersatu dalam satu klub!" aku menyetujui usul Yunie,

"Walau tak begitu suka dengan bunga, sepertinya menyenangkan!" Kyu mengangguk setuju,

"APALAGI AKU!" Changmin tampak mau protes, "Aku ini tak pernah megang bunga, mana kenal yang begitu-begituan! Kalau jenis pisau, senapan, belati, samurai, gergaji,, aku tau!"

"MAKANYA KAU ITU JANGAN SAIKO BANGET JADI ORANG!" Kyu sudah berteriak kesal padanya, "Lebih baik kau mulai untuk bermain dengan bunga seperti Yunho! Agar sikapmu yang aneh itu bisa sedikit manis dan hangat! HUH!"

Changmin mulai menggerutu, "Kenapa semua orang begitu menyukaimu, Appa?"

"Tampaknya akan menyenangkan! Setidaknya, aku bisa menjadi anggota pertama yang akan ikut klub itu!" Junsu tersenyum, "Aku perlu kenangan yang indah sebelum meninggalkan sekolah ini sebelum melahirkan!" ia mengelus perutnya.

Kami semua ikut memandangnya dengan sedih, Changmin sudah emnepuk pundak Junsu. "Tenanglah! Kau tak akan sendirian lagi, kami pasti membantumu!"

"_Ohh~ so sweet_, akhirnya kau bisa juga berkata-kata manis Chang-chang!"

"Selamat datang dikelompok kami… _duckbut !_ BUAHAAA~" tawanya, membuat senyum diwajah Junsu lenyap seketika. Menggantikan aura mengerikan saat dirinya dikatai _'pantat bebek'. ._

"KURANG AJARRRRRRR!"

BLETAK!

Junsu! Namja _ciute_ yang baru saja kami kenal itu ternyata begitu mengerikan jika sedang marah! Bahkan psikopat gila seperti Changmin digetoknya sampai benjoL! Siapa suruh ngatain PANTAT BEBEK! Yah, memang kenyataan kalau pantatnya itu terlalu montok! Heee~

**_xxx_**

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung kami terus saja gelisah, tak sabar menunggu jam-jam istirahat untuk bisa mengobrol, bermain dan makan bersama! Tak kusangka sekolah akan menjadi menyenangkan seperti ini..

_'Umma! Aku laparrrr…0_0'_

Changmin mengirimiku pesan saat kami sedang mengerjakan tugas di laptop. Sosaengnim tak menyuruh kami untuk berbicara atau mengobrol. Maka sejak tadi, kami berlima terus mengirimkan pesan tak eknal arah seperti ini. Mana mereka semua mengetiknya dengan cepat! HUH~

Aku-kan baru megang laptop! Hiks. .

_'Boo, saat ini aku ingin sekali menciummu~ Muaaaaccchhhhh…(Love ^0^)'_

_Pik! _

_'Sosaengnim kita membosankan! SebaL! :(( '_

"Mana huruf f nya, ya?" aku terus mencari-cari.

_Pik!_

_'Umma, kau Lelet… =.='_

_Pik!_

_'Boo, Saranghaee! MUACHHH! LOVE YOU!'_

_Pik!_

_'Jae, kau sedang apa? Apa harus kutemui saja Yuchun setelah ini?'_

AISH! MEREKA BENAR-BENAR MENJENGKELKAN!

_Pik!_

_'Umma, Wueeekkkkkk… (Menjulurkan lidah!)_

_Makanya kursus! KURSUS! Jangan NC-an mulu…..'_

Grrrrr~

Tanganku sudah gatal untuk menjewer kuping anak itu!

_Pik!_

_'Jae? Gimana?'_

_Pikk!_

_'ZZzzzzzzzzz….'_

_Pik!_

_'Boo, koq gak jawab-jawab pesanku hah? Kau tak cinta lagi padaku, heum?'_

"TIDAK TAHU KAH KALIAN KALAU AKU LAGI BERUSAHA MENGETIK? KALAU MAU NGOMONG, BILANG AJA LANGSUNG!" teriakku pada mereka semua, Changmin langsung menyemburkan jus buah yang diam-diam diminumnya sejak tadi tanpa sepengetahuan guru. .

"NYEBELINNNN!"

"Jae! Keluar dari ruanganku! SEKARANG!" sosaengnim yang dikenal killer seseantaro Toho School itu akhirnya menghukumku. Hiks..

**_xxx_**

Jae pov

Kini kami semua tengah mengantar Junsu yang berniat untuk mengungkapkannya langsung. Memang lebih tepat dengan cara seperti ini. Berbicara empat mata dari hati ke hati,,

"Junsu! Berjuanglah!"

"Gumawo atas dukungan kalian!" Junsu tampak sangat gugup, ia menyentuh perutnya sendiri,, "Aku akan mengatakannya pada Chunie!"

"FIGHT! Pasti kau bisa!"

Junsu mengangguk. Lalu berjalan kearah ruang OSIS. Junsu memandang wajah kami semua dengan cemas sebelum dirinya memutar kenop pintu itu,

"BERJUANGLAH! Kami diluar menunggumu!" aku mengepalkan tangan,

"Terima kasih!" Junsupun memantapkan hatinya, lalu membuka pintu itu. Sementara kami semua sudah berdiri diam diluar ruangan.

"Oh, apa yang akan terjadi?" Kyu bertanya padaku, "Aku penasaran akan jawaban Yuchun!"

"Aku juga!" aku mengiyakan. Lalu mata kami semua saling melirik,

Dalam sekejap kami sudah rebutan tempat untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua dari balik pintu.

"Heh… ada yang datang tanpa seijinku rupanya!"

"…"

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Chunie! Bisa… kita bicara.. berdua!"

"Berdua? OH.. NEVER!"

"Tappii ak.. akku…"

"Cepat katakana saja disini! Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurusimu!"

"…."

Hening, tak ada suara yang terdengar.

_'Ayolah Junsu! Kau pasti bisa!'_ aku mencoba menyemangatinya dalam hati, rasanya dadaku ikut berdebar..

"A.. aku… mengandung anakmu, Chunie sayang!"

_"M W O ?" _

"Aku sedang mengandung anakmu!"

"MENGANDUNG ANAKKU? Buahahaaa~" Yuchun tertawa lebar, "Hey Guys! Konyol sekali, namja ini bilang aku harus bertanggung jawab atas ketidak jelasan anak yang ada didalam perutnya?"

Lalu terdengar tawa yang lebih keras dari beberapa temannya. Tanganku terkepal erat, emosiku meningkat beberapa level setiap mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sang ketua osis itu! Orang yang sempat kukagumi itu. Kini..

"Cih~ sudah berapa orang yang pernah kau tiduri Hah? Bukankah kerjaanmu selalu nongkrong didiskotik! Bagaimana bisa, kau tahu janin diperutmu itu anak siapa?"

Kurasakan suara Junsu mulai bergetar,

"...kau benarrr…." Lalu terdengar seringai tawa darinya, _'Apa yang terjadi?'_

"..aku.. memang tidak tahu siapa ayah dari bayi ini! Hihi…"

_'Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tawanya, ia mencoba menutupi rasa sakit dengan tawa itu. JUNSU!'_

"OH! Akhirnya mengaku juga hah?" Yuchun terkekeh, "DASAR KOTOR! Kalau kau mau uangku tak perlu pakai cara seperti ini! Mau berapa? Appaku akan memberikannya langsung padamu!"

"Kalau begitu kutunggu uangmu! Transfer saja seperti biasa!" terdengar suara langkah Junsu, ia membuka pintunya dan mendekatiku dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Suu.." aku ingin menyentuh pundaknya, tapi tanganku terasa kaku saat melihat lautan air mata diwajahnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Tanpa suara sedikitpun. Dicengkramnya dadanya sendiri, membuat hatiku tersayat-sayat melihat kesedihannya. .

"HIks~ hiksss… Jaee…" air mata sudah membawahi seluruh wajahnya, bibirnya digigit sampai berdarah. Tangannya diremas hingga bekas kukunya melukai telapak tangannya sendiri, "Hikss… aku gaaa… gal!"

_'AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI! AKU TAK TERIMA TEMANKU DIINJAK-INJAK SEPERTI INI!'_

Kukepalkan kedua tanganku, meremasnya dengan kuat,, "Yun! Bagaimana jika komite kita tak jadi terbentuk?"

"No problem! Bagiku.. tak masalah!" Yunho dan yang lainnya ikut berjalan disampingku saat kubuka pintu ruang Osis itu dengan kasar seraya menatap playboy jahanam itu dengan tatapan mautku..

"KAU, PARK YUCHUN!" jeritku, membuat Yuchun menolehkan kepalanya kearahku,,

"Oh, ada orang cantik datang? Hihi~ jangan bilang kau juga hamil anak dariku?"

"DASAR BRENGSEKKKK!" aku berlari cepat kearahnya dan menampol wajah tampan itu dengan sekuat tenagaku. Memecahkan tepi bibir dan hidung mancungnya. Membuat wajahnya remuk hingga tak seorangpun akan meliriknya lagi. Kuhantam dagunya dengan kepalan tanganku,,

AKu mArah! SANGAT MARAHHH!

Junsu tersentak kaget, sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum melihatku~

"BRENGSEKK! !" aku berteriak hingga membuat semua kawanan genk osis itu mundur dan merapat ditembok. Ketakutan!

Napasku tersengal-sengal, belum pernah aku semarah ini! Kutatap kembali wajah teman baruku itu,

"Tak perlu menangis untuk orang semacam dia! Berjuanglah, Junsu! Kami akan selalu menemanimu dan tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri!"

Mata bulat Junsu melebar, _"J a e ~ ?" _

Bibirnya yang semula bergetar.. kini perlahan-lahan tersenyum,

_"Guu.. mmawo…" _

**_xxx_**

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**FF YUNJAE**  
**School of Love #8**

**Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)**

**xxx**

Aku akan biarkan kau pergi. .

My Bear! Tentukanlah pilihanmu..

**xxx**

**Author pov**

* * *

"SEKARANG BAGAIMANAAAAA?" teriak Kyu saat mereka sudah kembali kekelas, "Tak hanya komite kita yang gagal terbentuk! GENK OSIS juga ikut memusuhi kita!"

"Haha, tapi ummaku hebat sekali! Aku sebagai anaknya sangat puas melihatnya! Sekali tonjok langsung mental tuh si playboy yuchun! Buahaha~" Changmin tampak senang, ia bahkan tak perduli dengan komite itu.

"Aku sih tak masalah! Yang penting Junsu sudah tak menangis! Kupikir sekarang dia terlihat lebih baik.." Yunho menatap bangku kosong yang seharusnya diisi oleh kekasihnya. Tapi sekarang ia sedang menemani Junsu ketoilet~

**BRAK!**

Pintu kelas telah terbuka lebar, beberapa orang dengan seragam osis tampak mendatangi mereka bertiga dengan sebuah proposal, "Bisa bicara dengan Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya mereka,

**xxx**

**Jaema pov**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Sudah tidak mual heum?" aku melirik Junsu yang tampak lebih baik, wajahnya jadi jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya..

"Heum, gumawo~ Jaejoonga! Kau sudah sangat membantuku.." Junsu tersenyum senang,

Lalu matanya perlahan-lahan menyipit, "YAAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? MENGENDAP-NGENDAP BEGITU? CEPAT KELUAR!" ia sudah berkacak pinggang, "Memangnya aku tak tahu kalau kalian sudah mengintip kami sejak tadi heum?

"Eh?"

Ketiga kepala akhirnya muncul dari balik pilar gedung, "Hallo umma! Ahjungma~" Changmin melambaikan tangannya,

"MWO? Ahjungma? Sejak kapan aku jadi terlihat begitu tua? Aku hanya beda satu tahun denganmu, bocah!?" Junsu merengut,

"Kau sudah akan melahirkan, tentu saja aku panggil ahjungma!"

"Bayiku ini baru berumur tiga bulan! Pokoknya aku tak mau tau! Panggil aku, hyung!?"

"Tidak mau!"

"YAAA!"

Aku tak memperhatikan perdebatan mereka berdua, karena Yunho sudah terlanjur memelukku. Mendekapku hingga aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya,, "Boo? Akhirnya mereka mengijinkannya!"

"Mengijinkan apa yun?"

"Ini!" yunho menunjukkan proposal ditangannya, "Komite kita disetujui! Dan kaulah yang menjadi ketuanya!"

"AKU?" aku tercengang, "Kenapa bisa? Bukankah komite ini kau yang mencetuskannya?"

"Nde~ tapi kau yang membuatku berani untuk mewujudkannya!" Yunie meraup bibirku, mengemutnya, dan menggigitnya dengan gemas,, "Saranghae~"

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Jadi, akan ada festival sekolah tiga hari lagi?! Dan sekolah masih belum menyiapkan apa-apa heum?" Kyu bertanya pada Yunho yang sedang membaca laporan dari kepala sekolah,

"Osis tak bisa diandalkan! Mereka masih berpegang teguh pada peraturan lama sekolah! Mereka bilang, organisasi apapun disekolah tidak berhak mengadakan acara! Mereka tidak mau murid-murid disekolah memiliki bakat lain selain belajar tentang bisnis dan politik!" Yunho menyerahkan laporannya padaku. Aku membaca susunan acaranya..

"CIH! KEJAM SEKALI ORANG TUA KITA SEMUA!" Changmin mengetikan sesuatu dilayar laptopnya seperti biasa,

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat gebrakan baru?" seruku, "Akan sangat membosankan kalau festival sekolah tidak memiliki acara khusus!"

"Memang umma punya ide apa?" Changmin tampak tertarik dengan ucapanku, ia segera menutup laptopnya.

"Heum~" aku berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana kalau kita adakan acara mengungkapkan perasaan dengan mawar merah! Festival akan dilaksanakan selama tiga hari, pada hari terakhir..-kan ada pesta dansa! Kalau yang mendapat mawar merah juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, ia akan membalas dengan mawar putih! Tapi kalau tidak, ia bisa menolak dengan mawar kuning!"

"OMO!" Kyu tampak senang, "Idemu brilian Jae! Pasti akan banyak pasangan baru disekolah ini! Romantis sekali! Acara kita, pasti sukses!"

Yunie tersenyum, "Ini acara pertama kita di Komite pengurus kebun! Kita harus melakukan yang terbaik!" belum selese Yunie berbicara, ponsel ditangannya berbunyi. Ia berdiri untuk menjawab panggilan, wajahnya mendadak serius. Ada apa?

Apa yang terjadi?

"Mian!" ia kembali dengan raut wajah ditekuk, tangannya sedikit terkepal,,

"Ada apa Yun? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"Appaku.." nada suaranya sedikit bergetar, "Ia akan datang kefestival itu!"

"Eh?" tidak hanya aku yang syok, semuanya juga,,

"APPAMU DATANG?" Changmin tercengang, "Kalau appamu sampai datang! Berarti Appa-ku juga! Dan sekolah ini pasti akan ramai dengan wartawan dari segala stasiun televisi!"

"MENGERIKAN!" Kyu dan Junsu tampak sedikit panik,

_'Appanya Yunie? Keluarganya.. akan datang?'_

Mendadak ada rasa takut yang menyelimutiku. Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui hubunganku dengan putranya?

"Jae?" Yunie meremas tanganku, "Gwenchana?"

"Mian, aku ketoilet sebentar!" aku segera beranjak menuju toilet. Kepalaku mendadak sedikit pusing, bagaimana ini Tuhan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

"Jae! Bisa bicara sebentar?" seseorang menghadang jalanku, saat aku mendongakan kepala. Sosok namja yang pernah kutampar dan kupukul wajahnya kini berada didepanku,

"Yuu…chun?" aku mundur selangkah, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah? Mau menyakitiku?"

Ia menggeleng, "Jangan takut, Jae! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu!"

"Eh?"

**xxx**

Aku berjalan bersama Yuchun menuju ruang kelas yang kosong, "Appaku.. adalah seorang politikus dan pembisnis! Aku satu-satunya putra yang mereka miliki! Sejak kecil mereka sudah mendikte seluruh hidupku! Selama ini aku selalu bermain dengan wanita tanpa pandang bulu! Mendapatkan mereka hanya untuk memamerkan kepada dunia bahwa Keluarga Park tak kalah saing dengan keluarga Jung yang terhormat!"

"Sekaligus menjalin bisnis dengan keluarga konglomerat yang lain! Setelah kontrak terpenuhi, aku bisa meninggalkan mereka dengan mudah! Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi setelah mengenal Su-ie! Aku merasa hidupku berbeda!"

"…"

"Awalnya hubungan kami tak bermasalah, tapi sebulan setelah hubungan kami berjalan! Appa menyadari semuanya! Dan menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Su-ie! Karena Appanya pernah mengalahkan tender perusahan Appaku! Ia akhirnya membenci keluarga Kim!"

"MWO? Jadi…"

"Aku sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata kasar hanya agar Su-ie menjauhiku, Jae! Aku tak bermaksud menyakitinya!" Yuchun berlutut didepanku, "Aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa semakin menjauhinya, hatiku jadi semakin sakit!"

Aku terdiam, "Yuchun?"

"Harus dengan cara apa? Su-ie pasti tak akan memaafkanku semudah itu! Aku sudah bertindak kejam padanya! Aku sudah membuatnya bermimpi buruk setiap malam! Bahkan membuatnya menangis darah karena kata-kataku.."

Aku membantunya agar berdiri, "Percuma kau berlutut didepanku! Hanya kau yang bisa menata kembali hati Junsu!"

"Tapi bagaimana Jae? Bagaimana?"

"Ungkapkanlah perasaanmu.." aku menepuk dadanya, "Ungkapkan isi hatimu.. dengan acara isi hati sang mawar!"

"Eh? Isi hati.. sang mawar?"

"Tiga hari lagi komite kami akan mengadakan acara 'isi hati sang mawar' dalam menyambut festival sekolah! Disana, kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu pada Junsu!"

"Tapi mungkinkah Su-ie memaafkanku hah?" Yuchun tampak ragu-ragu, "Akuu.."

"Kau bisa mencobanya! Aku yakin, hati Junsu selalu menunggu kehadiranmu! Selalu menunggu permintaan maafmu!"

"JAE ? Gumawo.. sudah mau membantuku! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Bahagiakanlah dia! Junsu pantas mendapatkannya! Ia sudah cukup tegar mempertahankan anaknya sampai usia tiga bulan! Kini giliranmu yang berjuang.. sebagai seorang Appa untuk calon anakmu nanti!"

**xxx**

"Boo, entah kenapa aku merasa.. kau lebih berisi?" Yunie memberi jatah makanannya dan meletakannya dipiringku, "Ini! Melihatmu makan, aku jadi kenyang!"

"Heum, iya-kah?" aku melahap makan malam kami, bibi Lee yang sedang menambahkan jus strawberry kedalam gelasku ikut tersenyum,

"Iya, Jae! Pipimu semakin berisi!"

"Kau sedikit lebih gemuk dari awal aku melihatmu!" Yunie mengelap ujung bibirku yang dengan jarinya,, "Tapi tetap saja, tingkahmu seperti anak-anak!"

**xxx**

_"Kalian sudah dengar acara komite pengurus kebun?"_

_"Iya, aku tahu! Acara Isi hati sang mawar kan?" _

_"Kedengarannya menarik yah! Mau ikutan?"_

Bisik-bisik terus merambat dari mulut kemulut, para siswa di Toho International School tampak senang membicarakan acara yang dibuat oleh Komite Pengurus Kebun,

_"Jadi Komite pengurus kebun diketuai oleh Kim Jaejoong?"_

_"Hah? Masa sih? Si Rumput liar itu? Murid beasiswa yang miskin?"_

_"Yeps, bahkan Jung Yunho ditaklukan olehnya!"_

"Tentu saja! Aura ummaku itu sangat hebat! Aku saja yang psikopat ini diubahnya jadi baik! Bagaimana Appaku yang doyannya ama mawar, hoho~" Changmin tampak bangga saat mendengar gossip yang menjalar,

"Ya,-kan Appa?" ditepuknya punggung Yunie yang sedang membersihkan duri-duri mawar agar bisa dipakai dalam acara 'isi hati sang mawar'.

"JANGAN NGOMONG AJA, CHANGMIN! BANTUIN KEK!" Yunie menatap ribuan mawar yang ada didepan kami. Semuanya baru saja diambil dari kebun bunga rahasia miliknya,

"Hebat juga kau, Yunho! Semua bunga ini kau rawat sampai mekar sempurna!" Junsu tampak berbinar-binar seraya mengunyak snack berukuran raksasa, punya Changmin..

"HEH, JUNSU! BANTUIN DONK! MAKAN MULU~" Kyu sudah memprotes, tangannya sejak tadi tertusuk duri-duri mawar,

"Ini kemauan orok, Kyu!" Junsu sudah mengambil snack yang lain,

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA OROK! CEPAT BANTU KAMI! Grrrrr~"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka semua, apalagi tingkah Yunie yang membisikan kata-kata cinta pada setiap mawar yang dipegangnya, "Kau lembut bagai sutra, mekar sempurna bagai mutiara.."

"Warnamu yang gelap…"

"YAAA! APPA! KALAU KAU BISIKAN PUISI-PUISI CINTA PADA SETIAP MAWAR! KAPAN KELARNYA?" Changmin sudah ngedumel, "Kupikir hanya aku yang aneh disekolah ini… ternyata kau juga sama anehnya!"

"Hihi~" aku terkikik mendengar mereka semua bertengkar, bagiku kami semua terlihat seperti.. sebuah keluarga yang harmonis..

"COBA KAU LIHAT UMMA! Dia anteng-anteng saja kan?" Changmin sudah melirik diriku, tapi aku malah menatap lapar bungkusan yang dipegang oleh Junsu. Ia baru saja membuka sebuah kue strawberry dari dalam tasnya. .

"Hehe.. aku tak sabar untuk memakannya~" ia sudah akan menggigit kue itu, namun aku segera menyambar dan memotongnya menjadi dua,

"Aku mau ya, Su!" aku sudah mengambil sedikit potongannya dan memasukannya kedalam mulut, "ENAKKK!"

Yunie, Changmin, Kyu dan Junsu menatapku kaget,

"Umma?"

"HIkss… YAA! JUNG JAEJOONG! KENAPA MENGAMBIL KUE DARIKU!" Junsu sudah berdiri, ia tak rela kuenya aku makan!

"Wae? Aku-kan hanya mengambilnya sedikit!"

"TAPI SEJAK KEMAREN AKU SUDAH MENGIDAM STRAWBERRY!" Junsu tak terima, dia menatap sedih potongan kuenya,

"Kenapa pelit sekali sih?" aku sudah merebut kue itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa bukan seperti diriku yang biasanya,

"Jae, hentikan! Junsu sedang ngidam!" Yunie sudah menahan tubuku, Junsu tampak tak terima. Ia terus menangis tiada henti. Meski Kyu sudah menepuk-nepuk pundaknya,

"YUNIE JAHAT! Boojae-kan juga mau!" aku malah berbalik memarahi Yunie,

"Tapi, Boo! Junsu sedang ngidam kue strawberry itu! Kalau kau juga makan, bagaimana dengan Junsu? Kau tak kasihan padanya?"

"Pokoknya jongie juga mau!" aku ingin merebut kuenya, hingga membuat tangisan Junsu makin bertambah kencang. Entah kenapa, melihatnya menangis aku jadi sedikit pusing.

"BOO! KAU JANGAN KEKANAK-KANAKAN BEGITU! INI SEPERTI BUKAN DIRIMU!" Yunie sudah menarik tubuhku dengan kuat, hingga aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan kuenya. Mendadak, kepalaku jadi terasa pusing. .

"Yunn~"

**_Syung~_**

_"UMMAAA!/BOO!/JAEE!"_

**xxx**

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan-lahan, wajah keempat orang yang kusayang langsung memenuhi pandanganku..

"Boo, Gwenchana?" Yunie membantuku untuk duduk, "Masih pusing?"

Kutatap sekelilingku, masih dikebun mawar sekolah! Berarti belum lama aku pingsan..

"Hiks.. jae! Kalau kau mau kuenya tidak apa-apa! Hiks~ aku akan menyerahkannya padamu! Tapi kau tak boleh mengagetkanku seperti tadi! Kupikir kau kenapa-napa.. hiks.." Junsu terisak didepanku,

"Sudahlah! Jae sudah sadar, ia baik-baik saja!" Kyu menenangkannya, "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi!"

"Aku kenapa, Yun?"

Yunie malah menggeleng, ia langsung memelukku,, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kau pingsan sebentar tadi, membuatku ketakutan!"

_Pingsan? _

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan, umma!" Changmin memberiku air minum, "Atau mungkin.." ia tampak berpikir sebentar,

_"Kau hamil!"_

Aku menyemprotkan minumanku, hingga mengenai wajah Yunie,, "Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Habis, sikapmu semakin aneh saja! Manja, kekanak-kanakan.. masa rebutan kue strawberry ama orang hamil?" Changmin sudah menggelengkan kepalanya,

Aku hanya terdiam, kusentuh perutku yang sedikit lebih besar. . _'Hamil?'_

_'Apa mungkin.. aku hamil?'_

**xxx**

Aku terdiam diatas kasur, kulihat Jiji sedang menjilat-jilat kakiku. Hari ini aku sengaja tak ikut Yunie kerumahnya, takut Appanya mendadak pulang kerumah tanpa sepengetahuan Yunie. Kalau ia tahu aku menginap disana, ia akan mengetahui hubungan kami..

Lagipula ada satuhal lagi yang membuatku menolak untuk menginap dirumahnya. Aku.. ingin mengechecknya.

Kubuka laci meja belajarku, sebuah alat berwarna putih yang baru saja kubeli dari supermarket membuatku penasaran. Mungkinkah aku..

...Hamil?

Tanpa ragu, aku segera masuk kedalam toilet dan menunggu hasilnya didalam dengan sejuta doa yang terucap dari bibirku.

'Tuhan! Smeoga aku salah! Semoga ini tidak terjadi! Semoga…"

Tapi semua yang kutakutkan akhirnya terjadi. Kristal bening dari sudut mataku mengalir, kutatap dua garis dari testpack kehamilan ini. Mungkinkah alat ini berbohong? Mungkinkah mataku salah melihat hah?

"A..aku hamil?"

**_'Aku blum siap untuk menjadi appa! Aku masih tujuh belas tahun..'_**

Ucapan Yunie beberapa minggu yang lalu berputar dalam otakku..

**_'Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa berbedanya hidupku jika harus menikah diumur semuda ini?'_**

Akankah Yunie menerima anak ini? Bagaimana jika tidak?!

Tanpa mampu berpikir panjang, aku segera meraih ponselku. Kuhubungi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku saat ini. Tanganku bergetar saat mencari namanya dibalik contact list dari ponsel milikku. Pandanganku buram karena air mata,

"HaaLooo umma? Ada apa kau menghubungiku, heum? Kangen dengan anakmu yang saiko ini hah? Hihi~"

"Changmina~ hiks!" aku mencoba menahan air mata ini, tapi tak bisa..

"Umm… maa?" Changmin yang baru saja tampak terkikik, langsung merubah nada suaranya. Ia jadi lebih tegang,

"Changmina.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Umma kenapa? Ada seseorang yang menyakitimu?" ia tampak mulai khawatir, "Apa justru Yunho yang menyakitimu? CERITAKAN PADAKU!"

"Ki.. taa… hiks.. harus ketemu! Hiks.. harusss~"

"Baik! Umma tunggulah disana, Changmin akan segera berangkat!"

"Ndeee…" aku menangis ketakutan. Aku harus bagaimana?

Kupeluk boneka gajah milikku, aku merasakan firasat yang buruk. Bagaimana kalau kami sampai berpisah gara-gara hal ini?

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku bisa tak tahu kalau sedng hamil?

Kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kupikir…

Aku tak mau menangis, tapi kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti mengalir. Aku terdiam seraya menatap jam dinding, 'Kenapa Changmin lama sekali?'

Aku tak sanggup menahan kesedihan ini seorang diri, 'Changmin! Cepatlah datang!'

**xxx**

"Umma, kau dimana? UMMAA?" Changmin sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku. Aku segera berlari kearah pintu. Kubuka pintunya dengan tidak sabar, "CHANGMIN!" aku segera memeluknya. Rasa takutku semakin membuncah, aku bergetar hebat..

"Ada apa denganmu, Umma?" Changmin tampak bingung, "Kenapa menangis? Appa Yunho menyakitimu?"

Aku menggeleng, kutarik tangannya agar masuk kedalam Mansion kecil ini. "Changmin! Kau lihat ini!" aku menunjukkan alat tes kehamilan itu,

"ASTAGA! UMMA, jadi kau juga hamil hah?" Changmin menggenggam tanganku, "Bagaimana bisa? Kalian baru melakukannya beberapa hari lalu kan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Changmin! Yunie sudah melakukannya sejak aku masih dibully! Bagaimana ini? Ottokeyo?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Yunho!" Changmin langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya, tapi aku segera menahannya, "TIDAK! TIDAK SEKARANG!"

"UMMA!" Changmin menampik tanganku, "YUNHO HARUS TAHU INI!"

"Tidak sekarang, Changmin! Aku belum siap! Aku sungguh belum siap!"

"LALU KAPAN? SETELAH PERUTMU MAKIN MEMBESAR?"

"Akuu.."

"Yunho harus tahu! Dia harus bertanggung jawab!" Changmin mendudukanku dikasur, "Aku yakin ia orang yang bertanggung jawab! Lagipula kalian saling mencintai! Pasti ia bisa menerimanya!"

"Semoga saja kau benar!" aku menarik ponsel Changmin, menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhku,, "Tapi biarkan aku sendiri yang memberitahunya! Biarkan aku mengatakannya dengan mulutku sendiri!"

"Um.. maa?"

"Pada hari ketika festival sekolah! Aku akan mengataknnya pada Yunie! Dalam pesta dansa itu, aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya! Kumohon Changmin! Untuk saat ini aku bener-bener belum siap~"

Changmin menatap mataku dalam-dalam, "Aku tak mengerti dengan dirimu! Saat memukul wajah Yuchun, kau tampak begitu hebat! Tapi sekarang.. kau tampak menyedihkan, umma!"

Kusentuh perutku, berharap bayi ini bisa memaafkan ummanya! Karena masih menutupi keberadaannya dari sang appa!

"Baik! ! Aku akan merahasiakannya sampai pesta dansa itu tiba! Lebih dari itu, aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya pada Yunho! Tak mau tahu alasan lainnya!"

Aku mengangguk perlahan,

Changmin segera menempelkan tangannya diperutku,, "Jadi kau ada disana?" tanyanya, sedikit membuatku terhibur, "Kenalkan! Aku hyungmu, namaku Changmin! Smoga kita bisa akrab!"

Kusentuh tangannya yang dingin, tak kusangka ia bisa sedewasa ini. Padahal biasanya selalu bertindak konyol dan menakutkan!

_'Yunie, sedang apa kau sekarang?'_

_'Kini.. ketakutanmu akhirnya terwujud! Baby kita.. sudah datang kedua ini!'_

_'Apa kau akan menerima kehadirannya?'_

**xxx**

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**FF YUNJAE**

**School of Love #9**

Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)

**_xxx_**

**_Petiklah hikmah yang kau dapat, dan buang jauh-jauh yang tidak baik!_**

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari komik 'IMADOKI'. ._**

**_xxx_**

Aku akan biarkan kau pergi. .

Beruang tersayangku! Tentukanlah pilihanmu..

**_xxx_**

**_# Hari festival sekolah #_**

Jae pov

* * *

JDUER… Srressshhh….

DUAR...

Suara kembang api disore hari sudah melatari hari pertama festival sekolah, semua murid tampak senang. Para guru bahkan terlihat lebih berseri-seri. Beberapa reporter dan wartawan sudah memasuki pelataran sekolah. Karena beberapa keluarga pejabat akan datang untuk mengikuti festival kembang api nanti malam..

_"Lho? Kenapa semuanya bawa mawar merah?"_

Bisik-bisik terus terdengar,

_"Kamu belum tahu ya? Kalau ada acara 'isi hati sang mawar'?"_

_"Sekarang sedang dibagikan oleh komite pengurus kebun!"_

Aku menghembuskan napas lelah, "Akhirnya, festival hari pertama sudah tiba!" kusentuh pelan perutku yang masih terlihat rata ini. Kemaren Changmin menemaniku ke dokter, katanya.. usia kandunganku baru menginjak satu bulan! Itu berarti kehamilanku masih sangat rawan.

"Pada hari ketiga nanti, saat pesta dansa tiba! Aku harus mengatakan semuanya pada Yunie! Dan disanalah.. pertanyaanku selama ini akan terjawab! Entah menerima.. atau menolak bayi ini?"

"YAA! KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Kyu, ia sudah melotot dan berkacak pinggang menatapku, "Orang lagi kerepotan, kau malah melamun! " ia menunjuk ratusan murid Toho School yang sedang menjulurkan tangan untuk meminta mawar merah, sambutannya heboh banget. Stand kami seperti mau roboh karena ulah murid-murid yang berdesak-desakan untuk mengambil mawar merah.

"Waduh! Ternyata sambutannya meriah sekali!" aku menggaruk-garuk kepala, menyerahkan batang mawar merah kepada mereka semua,

"TUNGGU! Jangan desak-desakan donk!" Kyu mulai mengomel, "MANA SIH YANG LAIN! KENAPA CUMA KITA BERDUA YANG JAGA? GAK TAHU MURID TOHO ADA RIBUAN?"

Aku memandang kesekeliling, masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Yunie, Changmin dan Junsu. Kemana yah mereka semua?

"Jae?" Yuchun tiba-tiba muncul didepanku, ketua osis sepertinya sampai rela berdesak-desakan untuk meminta mawar merah dari stand-ini, "Boleh kuminta mawar merah yang paling besar dan cantik?"

Aku tersenyum melihatnya,_ 'Jadi ia akan benar-benar menyatakan cintanya pada junsu? So sweet sekali!'_

Kulirik Kyu yang masih mengomel karea stand kami jadi bergoyang-goyang, ia tak sadar dengan kedatangan Yuchun, "Ini!" aku memberikan bunga mawar yang paling besar, "Semangat, pak ketua osis!"

Yuchun mengangguk, "Kali ini.. aku sudah tak perduli! Meski appaku juga datang, aku yakin.. ia tak akan mempermalukan dirinya dengan mengacaukan acara malam ini!"

"SEMANGAT! Aku yakin Junsu akan membalasnya dengan mawar putih!"

"Semoga, bye Jaejoong!" Yuchun sudah berlari dan menghilang. Sementara para murid yang lain sudah menatapku dengan kesal karena tak kunjung memberikan mereka bunga, "Hehe~ sabar yah!"

_BRAK.._

Pintu stand terbuka lebar, "Oh.. HALLO SEMUAAA!" Changmin sudah membawa kamera dari klub penyiaran, "Aku baru pinjam kamera! Aku mau syooting pasangan mana aja yang jadian!"

Changmin sudah berjalan kesekeliling, mencari-cari pasangan baru..

"Untunglah! Semua orang menyukai acara ini! Dengan begini, nama komite pengurus kebun akan terangkat! Tapi.. kenapa sampai sekarang Yunie belum muncul? Ada apa ya?"

**_xxx_**

Author pov

* * *

Seorang namja tampan baru keluar dari mobilnya, sepanjang jalan sekolah ini sudah dikerumuni mobil-mobil mewah bagai serangga yang bertebaran. Membuat tuan muda Jung kewalahan karena beberapa wartawan dan kolega Appanya yang ingin menjilat dan mengambil keuntungan darinya,

_"Tuan muda Yunho!"_ seorang bapak-bapak sudah menjegat jalannya,

"Ah, pak kepala dewan penasehat sekolah!" Yunho membungkukan dirinya, walau sejujurnya ia sedang terburu-buru, _'Boojae pasti kewalahan menangani murid-murid lainnya!'_

_"Terima kasih appamu banyak membantuku selama ini!"_

"Maaf aku harus bergegas!"

_"Ah, tuan muda Yunho! Aku dari Perusahaan Suginore!"_

_"Sampaikan salamku pada Appamu, ya!"_

_"Ini anakku!"_

"MAAF! Aku sedang terburu-buru!" Yunho segera berlari, "Aku lupa berangkat lebih awal! Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang mencegatku sejak tadi! Kasihan Boojae!" diliriknya pasangan-pasangan baru yang mulai berpelukan, bahkan ada yang sedang menyatakan cinta dengan mawar merah. Melihatnya pipi Yunho semakin memerah,

"Syukurlah kalau mereka menyukai acara ini! Ah~ belum apa-apa aku sudah kangen dengan Boojaeku!"

"Tuan muda Jung!" beberapa gadis memanggil Yunho, mereka berdiri didepannya dan saling berebutan memberikan mawar merah itu. Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari pintu stand dan akan merekam segudang pasangan baru, langsung menggeram marah dan mengusir gadis-gadis itu..

"HUSSH! HUSSH!" serunya, "Jangan coba-coba mengganggu Appaku yah? Tuan muda Jung sudah menjadi milik Ummaku! Sana-sana…" usirnya, langsung membuat gadis-gadis itu ketakutan dan kabur sebelum sempat memberikan bunga mawar kepada Yunho,

"HEH, APPA? Lama sekali sih! Tuh umma dan Kyu sudah kewalahan! Cepat masuk sana.." Changmin sudah menyuruhnya memasuki pintu Stand, "Nih! Serahkan pada umma!" ia memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah, "Masa kau kalah dengan siswa-siswi disini! Sampaikan perasaanmu padanya~"

"Eh?"

"Cepat kau bawa mawar ini! Aku sedang sibuk merekam banyak pasangan baru.." Changmin sudah berteriak pada pasangan yang tampak baru jadian, "HEY Pasangan 'isi hati sang mawar'!"

_"Ya?"_ sepasang murid Toho tampak malu-malu,

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang acara yang diadakan komite pengurus kebun?"

_"Eum.. bagaimana yah? Yaa.. pokoknya begitulah!"_ mereka berdua terkikik saat wajah mereka langsung tersorot oleh kamera yang dibawa Changmin,

"BAGUS ATAU ENGGAK?" Changmin sudah memasang tampang saikonya, membuat sepasang sejoli baru itu berpelukan karena takut,

_"I… iiiyyaa…. Bba.. baaguss…"_

"Hehe.. githu donk!" Changmin menunjuk pasangan yang lain, "SEKARANG GILIRAN PASANGAN YANG DISANA!" teriaknya, mereka yang melihatnya langsung kabur saat Changmin berlari menuju mereka. Sementara Yunho, ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Changmin,

* * *

"Boo~" panggilnya, saat dilihatnya Jaejoong masih sibuk membagi-bagikan mawar merah kepada murid-murid yang lain.

"Eh, Yunie! Cepat bantu kami!" keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya, ia tampak kelelahan.

"Istirahatlah sebentar! Kau tampak capek!" Yunho segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya, dan menghapus bulir-bulir keringat itu, "Ini!" diberikannya setangkai mawar merah kepada Boojaenya, "Saranghae~"

"Ah~ yunie!" Jaejoong tersenyum menerimanya, "Indah sekali! Terimakasih!" mendadak, rasa gundah Jaejoong segera meluap begitu melihat mawar itu, _'Apakah ini.. pertanda baik dari Mu, Tuhan! Bahwa Engkau.. ingin aku mengatakan tentang bayi ini kepada Yunho?'_

"Boo~" Yunho sudah menepis poni yang menutupi mata Jaejoong, "Aku mencintaimu.." wajahnya mulai mendekat, hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Tinggal sedikit lagi~

"YAA! JANGAN BERLEHA-LEHA! BAWA MAWAR-MAWAR PUTIH ITU SEGERA!" Kyu sudah berteriak, menggangu kemesraan dua sejoli itu.. "TIDAK LIHAT APA KERINGATKU SUDAH SEBESAR BIJI JAGUNG?"

"Iii… iyaa~" mereka berdua segera mengambil mawar itu dan memberikannya pada murid-murid yang lain,

"Kadang-kadang kau lebih menakutkan dari Changmin, Kyu!" Yunho sudah memajukan bibirnya, karena ia gagal mencium Boojaenya.

* * *

BLEP~

Layar raksasa yang terpampang didepan stand milik mereka menyala, dalam sekejap menampilkan sosok namja dengan jidat lebar yang tertutup poni. Ditangan kanannya sudah tersemat bunga mawar merah. Changmin tengah menyiarkan siaran langsung dari pernyataan cinta para murid. Dan kali ini giliran Yuchun, sang Ketua OSIS Toho School.

"Su!" Yuchun tengah berlutut didepan Junsu yang baru saja berjalan kearah loby. Ditangan Junsu terdapat tiga kotak kue strawberry yang sengaja dibawanya untuk dimakan bersama Jaejoong nanti. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali jika namja yang pernah dibencinya itu akan menyatakan suka didepan umum.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Chunie? Tidak malu dilihat wartawan dan kolega Appamu?" Junsu menjawabnya dengan kasar. Tapi Yuchun masih tetap bersikukuh untuk berlutut, sebatang mawar itu telah terulur didepan Junsu,

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku.." Yuchun menundukan wajahnya, ia tak berani menatap Junsu yang sudah memandangnya dengan wajah kesal,, "Setiap kelopak bunga mawar ini.. menyampaikan perasaan suka ku padamu! Mian karena aku telah membuatmu menangis! Mian karena aku hanya memberimu kesedihan dan penderitaan selama ini.."

"Tapi.." mata Yuchun berkaca-kaca, "Seseorang sudah menyadarkanku.. akan artinya dirimu setelah ia menonjokku waktu itu!" Yuchun menyentuh pipinya, "Bahwa sakit yang kurasakan ditubuhku.. tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa sakit yang terjadi didalam hatiku! Aku tak perduli meski Appa akan menentang hubungan kita.."

"Asal kau bersamaku! Luka fisik tidak berarti sama sekali bagiku!" air mata Yuchun mengalir, begitupun Junsu. Perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini, akhirnya merebak.. menetes bersama air matanya..

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan! Please~" Yuchun mendekatkan mawar itu ditangan Junsu, "Kumohon terimalah! Dan beri aku kesempatan kedua! Aku janji, aku akan membahagiakanmu.."

Junsu menutup mulutnya, ia tak menyangka impiannya selama ini akan menjadi nyata. Bahwa cinta yang selalu diharapkannya, kini ada didepan mata.

Diletakkannya kue itu sembarangan, hingga tangannya yang putih dan bergetar itu akhirnya terjulur kearah Yuchun.. "Jangan menangis.." ia menghapus air mata Yuchun, "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan ini!"

"Su?" dipegangnya tangan Junsu,

"Aku yakin kau akan mengatakannya meski harus menunggu berpuluh-puluh tahun! Karena hatimu.." dipeluknya Yuchun dengan erat, "Sudah terikat denganku! Saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae~" Junsu meraup bibir itu, membiarkan semua orang menyaksikan cinta mereka yang tulus. Tak perduli badai yang menghadang, asalkan bersama.. pasti bisa dilewati. .

"Nado, Chagi!" Yuchun membalas ciuman Junsu. Mereka saling bergulat saliva dan membiarkan mata semua orang membelalak lebar. _Yuchun si Ketua Osis Toho yang playboy.. jadian dengan namja pemilik diskotik terbesar di Korea, apa kata dunia?_

* * *

"Hiks.. mereka akhirnya bisa bersama lagi~" Jaejoong sudah menitikan air mata saat mereka semua memandang kedua sejoli itu dari balik layar, entah kenapa ia merasa terharu sekaligus sakit. Seandainya ia juga bisa seperti Junsu, yang mampu menyatakan tentang keberadaan bayi mereka?

"Mereka romantis sekali!" Kyu tak sadar sudah meremas kelopak mawar sampai rontok,,

Trittttt….

Suara ponsel Yunho bergetar, ia menerima panggilan itu dengan wajah tegang, "Ya, Appa! Aku akan segera kesana.."

Yunho melirik dua namja yang tampak masih focus menatap layar didepan mereka, "Boojae, aku harus kegedung pertemuan! Festifal kembang api akan dilaksanakan.." ia menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Hari sudah hampir malam, tentu saja Yunho akan membuka acara itu bersama tamu penting yang lain.

"Heum~ cepat kembali yah!" Jaejoong mengangguk, ia menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan pemberian kekasihnya. Yunho berjalan pergi, ditatapnya punggung kekasihnya itu,, "Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?"

Jaejoong mencium bunga mawar pemberian Yunho, "Mungkin ini saatnya! Aku mengungkap semua rahasia ini. ."

Kakekku pernah bilang, _'Sakura adalah sakura.'_

_'Azalea adalah azalea.._

_ 'Setiap orang harus mekar dengan caranya masing-masing..'_

_'Seperti aku.. yang akan mekar.. _

_ 'Dengan cara melahirkan anak ini.._

_'Bersama dengan Yunieku..'_

**_xxx_**

Changmin pov

* * *

Setelah bermain-main dengan kamera ini, aku segera menyerahkannya kembali kepada klub penyiaran. Aku puas dengan hasil kerjaku kali ini, merekam kejadian romantis Junsu. Sejak kapan aku jadi berdebar-debar begini..

Setiap melihat pasangan-pasangan itu, entah kenapa kepalaku malah memikirkan si evil Kyu yang sedang marah-marah! Hoho~

Aku suka sekali membuatnya marah, rasanya kalau belum melihatnya mengamuk masih ada yang kurang. Oh, iya.. aku sampai lupa kalau harus datang kegedung pertemuan. Tadi keluargaku meneleponku untuk datang keacara pertemuan para wartawan untuk jumpa pers..

Tapi aku malas datang kesana, mendingan mengikuti ummaku yang cantik itu. Aku melangkah menuju stand bunga yang mulai tampak sepi, saat ingin masuk.. umma sudah terlanjur keluar lebih dahulu. Ia berjalan seraya membawa bunga mawar dengan wajah yang berseri.

_'Itu pasti dari Appa!'_

Melihat senyumnya yang mempersona, aku tahu ia sedang bahagia. Ngomong-ngomong, ia mau kemana yah? Kuikuti umma yang berjalan kearah lorong, _'Bukankah ini jalan menuju gedung pertemuan? Mau apa umma kesana?'_

Jaejoong terus bersenandung, saat melewati koridor yang cukup sepi. Layar lebar didepan kami menampilkan suasana didalam gedung. Yunho terlihat dengan jelas disana, disampingnya terdapat Tuan Besar Jung dan seorang yeoja yang tak kukenal.

Langkah umma mendadak terhenti, matanya memandang tajam layar lebar itu. Apalagi saat Tuan Besar berbicara kepada pers dengan suara lantang. Mata musang yang sama dengan Yunho, hanya saja.. keangkuhan diwajahnya benar-benar terlihat jelas.

"Disini, saya sebagai Pemilik dari Toho School Generasi Ketiga Keluarga Jung! Akan mengumumkan kepada media pers, tentang pertunangan yang sudah disepakati keluarga kami.. dengan Pejabat Go!"

**Srakkk!**

Kelopak mawar ditangan ummaku berhamburan, tersebar dilantai. .Sama seperti hatinya yang kini tengah hancur..Sementara matanya tetap mengarah pada layar didepan kami.

"Yeoja cantik disampingku ini adalah putri satu-satunya keluarga terpandang dari perdana mentri Go!" Tuan besar Jung sudah menunjukkan seorang yeoja berambut panjang dengan wajah bulat yang menatap Yunho dengan pandangan berseri-seri.

"Dan hari ini juga, saya resmikan pertunangan keluarga kami didepan media! Undangan dan pestanya akan segera menyusul!" Tuan besar Jung menarik tangan Yunho dan nona Go agar saling bertemu, "Mari kita berikan aplaus yang meriah untuk kedua sejoli ini!"

Kulihat wajah Yunho yang memerah, sepertinya ia tidak tahu tentang rencana Appanya. Wajahnya sangat syok. Terutama ketika bibir yeoja itu mendarat dipipinya, matanya langsung membelalak kesal.

"HiKs~" isak yang terdengar dari bibir Jae umma membuatku tersadar dan langsung menoleh padanya. Hatiku mendadak sangat sakit ketika melihatnya begini. Bibir cherrynya kini bergetar, matanya yang bulat dan besar itu kini meneteskan Kristal-kristal bening, sekan-akan hatiku ikut tersayat karenanya,

"Umm.. maa.."

"Hiks.. percuma! Hiks.. hiks.." ia mencengkram dadanya, "Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa.. aku hanya rumput liar yang tak berguna!" air matanya mengalir dipipinya, "Aku tak bisa disandingkan dengan bunga-bunga mewah seperti kalian semua! Aku hanya seorang namja miskin yang sedang hamil.."

Setiap kata-katanya menghujam jantungnya, emosiku yang kutahan sejak tadi kini meledak.. "KEMANA SOSOK UMMAKU YANG PEMBERANI?"

"KEMANA SOSOK UMMAKU YANG MENGAJARKANKU TENTANG ARTI KEJUJURAN? BUKANKAH KAU SENDIRI YANG MENGATAKAN PADA JUNSU, UNTUK MERAIH KEBAHAGIANNYA!" aku mengguncangkan tubuh umma, membiarkan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata menatapku, "Kemana kata-kata yang sudah kau lontarkan kepada kami?"

"Apa kau ingin menjilat ludahmu sendiri?" aku benar-benar marah padanya, "Kau pernah berbicara pada Junsu untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Yuchun! BAHKAN KAU YANG MEMBUAT MEREKA BERSATU, MENEMUKAN JALAN UNTUK BISA BAHAGIA!"

"Sekarang.. semua kata-katamu berbalik menyerangmu! DAN KAU MAU MENGHINDAR?" kulihat Jaejoong tampak lemas, bibir merahnya digigit dengan kuat. Aku tahu hatinya pasti sangat sakit, "KAU PENGECUT, UMMA! PENGECUT!"

Kupeluk tubuh umma yang tampak mau jatuh. Aku tahu ia sedang syok, masalah yang ia hadapi lebih rumit dan kompleks dibanding Junsu..

"Kau bahkan belum bilang pada Appa? Dia belum tau kau sedang mengandung anaknya! KAU TAK BISA MEMUTUSKAN SEORANG DIRI, UMAA! KAU HARUS BERI TAHU YUNHO TENTANG KEHAMILANMU!"

Aku sudah menarik tangan Umma, namun sebuah suara dibelakang kami langsung membuat kami menoleh,

"HAMIL?"

Kulihat Appa kini sudah berdiri dibelakang kami. Ia baru saja berlari setelah berada digedung pertemuan itu. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal saat menatap kami..

"YUN?" Umma mendorong tubuhku, "Kauu.." ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isak yang akan keluar,

"Kau… haa.. miL.. Jae?" suara Yunho bergetar, ia memandang perut Jaejoong yang masih rata,, "Apaa.. itu anakku?"

**_xxx_**

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

FF YUNJAE

School of Love #10

Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)

**_xxx_**

**_Petiklah hikmah yang kau dapat, dan buang jauh-jauh yang tidak baik!_**

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari komik 'IMADOKI'. ._**

**_xxx_**

Changmin pov

"HAMIL?" terdengar suara seseorang dibelakang kami. Kulihat Yunho sudah menatapku dan Jaejoong,

"_Yun?_ Kauu.." Umma menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isak yang akan keluar,

"Kau… hamiL?" suara Yunho bergetar, ia memandang perut Jaejoong yang masih rata. "Apaa.. itu anakku?" matanya membulat lebar, ia tampak syok.

"APPA MAKSUDMU, APPA?" aku menatapnya dengan tajam, "Tentu saja anak didalam perut umma adalah anakmu! KAU PIKIR SIAPA LAGI YANG SUDAH MENIDURINYA?" aku kalap, aku benar-benar emosi dengan semua keadaan ini.

Umma yang terus menangis! Appa yang tengah depresi karena berita pertunangannya yang mendadak! Konferensi pers yang diadakan tanpa melihat situasi! Semuanya.. membuatku gila!

"APA KAU MAU BERDALIH?" aku sudah melepaskan tangan umma dan menatap wajah Appa dengan tajam, kutarik jas seragamnya.."JAWAB TUAN MUDA JUNG?"

"YUNHO!" panggil seseorang, Tuan Besar kini sudah berjalan mendekati kami. Wajahnya tampak bingung dengan kehadiranku dan Jae umma. "Ada apa ini?"

Kulepas cekalan tanganku dan menatap Tuan Besar Jung, "Mian, Tuan besar! Tapi kau tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini!"

"Apa maksudmu, nak?" Tuan Besar Jung mengerutkan dahinya, para wartawan dan reporter sudah memasuki lorong. Mencoba merekam dan mengabadikan percakapan kami semua. Bahkan keluarga Go sudah berjalan kearah kami dengan wajah marah.

"TOLONG PERDENGARKAN UCAPANKU BAIK-BAIK!" aku memandang wartawan-wartawan itu, "Bahwa Tuan Muda Jung yang terhormat, sudah menghamili seseorang! Dan itu berarti, pertunangan dengan putri dari Perdana Mentri Go bukanlah sesuatu yang sah!"

Kutunjuk Yunho yang tengah menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah sedih, "SEBAGAI SEORANG PRIA SEJATI! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, YUNHO! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KEHAMILAN JAEJOONG!"

Kericuhan segera melanda, para wartawan segera mendekat hingga mengepung Tuan Besar Jung,, "JANGAN PERCAYA FITNAH INI! INI SEMUA ADALAH BOHONG!"

"ANAKKU ADALAH MURID BERPRESTASI! TAK MUNGKIN MENGHAMILI SESEORANG! INI ADALAH TRICK DAN SUATU PEMBOHONGAN PUBLIK! TOLONG JANGAN PERCAYA HASUTAN INI!"

"MWO?" aku dan Umma tercengang mendengar ucapan Yun Appa,

Suasana semakin memanas, kilatan blitz sudah menyerang kami. Membuat Jaejoong terdesak dan ketakutan, para pengawal Tuan Besar Jung bahkan tak mampu menahan lonjakan wartawan yang mulai menyerang.

"YUNHO! CEPAT MASUK KEDALAM RUANGAN! KITA SELESAIKAN DIDALAM!" Yun Appa sudah menarik tangan Yunho, ia menyeretnya kearah yeoja berambut panjang didepan sana. Calon tunangan Yunho, Nona Go Ahra..

"APA AKU HARUS MENGATAKANNYA DUA KALI?" Tuan Besar Jung tampak marah saat Yunho mencoba menolak untuk dibawa pergi, matanya terus memandang Jajeoong yang tengah terisak. Bahkan ia sudah menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tubuh umma bergetar hebat,

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU MULAI MENENTANGKU?" tangan Tuan Besar mencengkram jas seragam Yunho, dibantu oleh beberapa pengawal.

Kupandangi wajah Yunho, jika ia sampai meninggalkan umma disini. Maka dengan kepalan tangan ini, aku akan menghujam perut dan wajahnya hingga darah mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya. Aku tak perduli dengan apapun, bahkan kemarahan Tuan Besar!

"Akuu…" Yunho menggeleng, "Aku tak bisa, Appa!" Yunho menampik tangan Appanya,,

"APA MAKSDUMU!?" mata Tuan besar sudah melotot,

"Mian, Appa! Tapi…" matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, "Dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku! Aku yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini!"

"Bibi Lee pernah mengajarkan padaku untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan yang kulakukan! Kini.." dipandanginya tubuh umma yang mulai goyah, tampaknya oksigen diruangan ini mulai menipis. Bibir cherrynya mulai terbuka, matanya setengah terpejam.. "Kini giliranku untuk menjaganya dan bayi kami!"

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho sudah berlari kearah Jae umma. Dalam satu gerakan, umma sudah ditarik oleh appa dari kerumunan orang yang hampir membuatnya tersudut..

Grep~

"Kajja, Boo!" Yunho sudah berlari menghadang pengawal yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya. Membuat umma terkejut, hingga menghentikan tangisannya..

"KEJAR MEREKA BERDUA!"

Aku segera berlari, menblok para pengawal itu dengan merentangkan kedua tanganku, "LARI APPA! CEPAT LARI!" teriakku, tak sadar Yuchun dan Junsu sudah berlari kearahku dari arah berlawanan,

"ADA APA, CHANGMIN?" Junsu tampak kebingungan, ia menatap puluhan wartawan dan pengawal yang mencoba mengejar Yunho dan Jaejoong. Wajahnya memerah, sementara kedua tangannya terus melindungi perutnya..

"BANTU AKU MENGHALANGI MEREKA SEMUA! BIARKAN YUNHO MEMBAWA LARI JAEJOONG!" kutatap punggung kedua orang yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik koridor,

_"APPA! UMMA! Semoga berhasil!"_

_ "Hiduplah dengan baik…"_

**_xxx_**

Jaema pov

Kami berdua berlarian sepanjang koridor sekolah, "Yun! Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, Boo! Aku hanya ingin menjauh dari tempat ini!" Yunie meremas tanganku dengan kuat, "Percayalah padaku! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu.."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, entah kenapa aku merasa sakit didalam dada ini perlahan-lahan melebur. Yunieku.. ternyata akan menjaga kami berdua! Ia menerima anak ini!Namun belum sempat menuruni tangga utama, kami sudah dicegat oleh beberapa pengawal Toho..

"GAWATT!" kami berlari serabutan kearah berlawanan. Yunho terus menggenggam tanganku. Seakan memberitahu, bahwa ia akan melindungiku dan bayi ini. Tak ingin kami terluka..

"Hah.. hah..." aku memegang dadaku, sakit.. "Yun, aku tak kuat lagi! Hahh.. hah.." terasa sakit sekali, napasku sesak dan tercekat ditenggorokan. Langkahku mulai mengecil,

"Mian, boo! Aku lupa kalau kau.." Yunie tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia langsung membopongku seperti pengantin baru. Ia menggendongku dan membiarkan kepalaku bersandar dibahunya,

"Jangan sampai tertangkap! Kita harus berhasil lolos! Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu.." Yunho berlari sekuat tenaga, wajahnya sampai memerah.. "Sampai matipun, aku tak mau berpisah denganmu!"

**_xxx_**

Yunho membawa kami ke kebun belakang, ia menerobos semak-semak yang menjadi pembatas Toho School dengan sebuah jalanan mobil. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napasnya, dadanya membusung seperti akan meledak..

"Yun, turunkan aku! Kau sudah berlari sangat jauh!" aku mencium pipinya yang basah, keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya yang memerah..

"Ani, Boo! Kita masih harus berlari sampai halte bus diujung jalan! Aku tak mau Aegya kita kenapa-kenapa!" Yunho berlari lagi, sungguh membuat hatiku sakit melihatnya. Ia benar-benar berjuang keras untuk menjagaku dan anak kami. Tanpa sadar, pipiku kembali basah karena air mata ini. .

_'Tuhan! Terima kasih karena kau menjadikannya sebagai Appa dari anakku ini! Tolong beri kami kekuatan untuk terus memperjuangkan cinta kami! Agar suatu hari nanti.. Tuan Besar Jung dapat menerimaku dan bayi ini!'_

**_xxx_**

Sebuah bus berhenti tak jauh didepan kami, "TUNGGU! TUNGGU KAMI!" Yunho berteriak dengan keras, ia segera memasuki bus dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Matahari diatas kepala kami cukup panas untuk tetap berlari dipinggir jalan seraya membopongku..

"Toho school, eh?" para penumpang bus tampak kebingungan saat melihat seragam sekolah kami. Yunie merebahkan tubuhku untuk duduk disalah satu kursi, sementara ia sudah menjatuhkan dirinya disampingku. Keringatnya sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya..

"Kalian membolos?" seorang petugas bus tampak menatap kami berdua dengan garang, meski bis sudah melaju menuju halte yang lain,,

"Eum~ kami.." aku menatap Yunie yang masih mengatur napasnya, ia benar-benar kelelahan.. "Kami hanya ingin membeli buku, pak!"

"Buku?" petugas itu tampak curiga, "Memangnya kemana mobil kalian? Berkeliling dengan seragam Toho seperti ini sangat berbahaya! Apalagi bis ini melaju kedaerah Moundong, daerah pinggiran yang cukup sepi dari fasilitas perbelanjaan!"

"MOUNDONG?" aku dan Yunie sama-sama terkejut, sebuah senyuman terlihat diwajah Yunie. "Tampaknya itu akan menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk pelarian kita sementara ini, Boo!"

"PELARIAN?" petugas itu tampak syok, "JANGAN BILANG KALAU KALIAN SEDANG KAWIN LARI?"

"Nde~"

Aku dan Yunie sama-sama memasang senyum selebar mungkin seraya mengangguk,

**_xxx_**

"Jadi, perjalanan menuju Moundong membutuhkan waktu dua jam, Pak?" Yunie malah mengajak ngobrol bapak petugas,

"Ya~ disana adalah daerah yang cukup sepi! Tak ada _central business distric, _yang ada hanya toko atau kios klontong! Mungkin beberapa motel dan toko pakaian kecil saja!"

"Waahh! Sepertinya tempat itu sangat cocok untuk kami, pak!? Terima kasih atas infonya!" Yunie menundukkan sedikit kepalanya,

"Eh~ tapi kalian belum membayar bis ini!? Ayo, sekarang bayar!" pak petugas sudah menagih, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk _box coint_ didekat supir. Membuatku dan Yunie saling menatap kebingungan..

"Pak, kami berdua tidak bawa uang! Hanya ada kartu pelajar! Apa ini bisa berguna?" yunie menunjukkan kartu pelajarnya,

"Kartu pelajar kalian tak berguna sama sekali! Kartu itu hanya bisa dipakai di Sekolah mewah itu!" pak petugas menatap kami dengan geram, "Siapa suruh kabur dari sekolah hah? Dasar anak-anak bandel!" ia terus menjulurkan tangannya, "CEPAT BAYAR! ATAU KALIAN AKAN DITURUNKAN DIHALTE SELANJUTNYA!"

"Ah~" Yunie menemukan ide, ia segera meraih kancing teratas seragam sekolahnya,, "Ini!" dicabut dan diserahkannya di tangan si bapak petugas,

"Apa ini?"

"Ini kancing sekolah kami yang ternama! Kancing seragam ini sedikit dilapisi oleh emas! Kalau dihitung-hitung, harganya sama dengan sejumlah baju yang bisa kau beli di Seoul Trade Mall!" Yunie menjelaskannya dengan bangga, membuatku sedikit terkikik dengan kepolosannya.

"Jinca, anak muda ? ? ?" pak petugas tampak kesenangan. Ia tak lagi mengganggu kami berdua, dan lebih memilih untuk duduk dibelakang seraya mengamati kancing dari seragam Toho School.

"Yes! Akhirnya beres juga!" yunie segera menyandarkan kepalanya dipundakku, dicarinya sebelah tanganku dan digenggamnya dengan erat,, "Berjanjilah! Sampai kapanpun kita tak boleh berpisah!"

"Hihi~ harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Yun!" aku ikut menyandarkan kepalaku padanya, "Kau yang sedang diperebutkan disini! Aku takut, jika suatu saat nanti Appamu akan merebutmu dariku!"

"Tenanglah!" Yunie mengelus kepalaku, diciumnya keningku dengan bibir tebal miliknya.. "Beruangmu ini akan selalu berada disisi Boojaenya!" tangan Yunie menyentuh perutku, "Bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia sehat?"

"Eum~" aku mengangguk, sedikit geli rasanya saat tangan Yunie mengusap-ngusap perutku. Kini bahkan tangannya mulai menyusup masuk dan memain-mainkan pusarku,

"Geli, yun~" aku mempoutkan bibirku,

"Babie, appa disini sayang!" Yunie mencium perutku dari luar baju seragam, "Tumbuhlah dengan baik! Appa akan merawat umma dan dirimu! Percayalah pada Appa, nee?"

Aku menepuk punggung tangan Yunie, "Aegya kita pasti tumbuh dengan baik! Karena Appanya adalah orang yang kuat dan bertanggung jawab!"

"Tapi aku kini marah padamu, Boo!" tiba-tiba Yunie berubah cemberut, "Sejak kapan kau mengetahui kehamilanmu? Kenapa tidak langsung memberitahuku?" Yunie menatapku dengan kesal, bibirnya sudah mengerucut. Mengalahkan bibirku ini.

"Mian, Yunie Bear! Sebenarnya sejak dua hari yang lalu!" aku segera mencubit bibirnya, mengecupnya sebentar dan membawanya kepelukanku..

"MWO? Dan kau hanya mengatakannya pada Changmin?" nada suaranya meninggi,

"Mian, Yunie! Mianhae~" aku menunjukkan wajah bersalahku, kutatap matanya dalam-dalam, "Saat itu aku benar-benar bingung! Dan hanya Changmin yang bisa mengurangi bebanku saat itu! Jeongmal mianhae.."

"Aku marah…" yunie menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, lalu mengerlingku sesaat,, "Tapi karena kau bersedia lari bersamaku! Aku akan memakluminya! Asalkan mulai sekarang, kau berjanji.. untuk memberitahu semua yang kau rasakan! Aku tak mau mendengar alasan yang lain atau aku akan sangat marah!"

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Yunie, _"Nde~ Boojae janji!"_

**_xxx_**

!

Pintu terbuka saat kami sudah memasuki kawasan Moundong, "Pelan-pelan, Boo!" Yunie membantuku menuruni tangga, _'Ah, Yunie so sweet sekali! Dia pikir aku benda porselin yang akan pecah jika terluka sedikit?'_

"Yun, kita akan kemana?" aku menatap jajaran toko makanan, hari sudah mulai senja. Rajutan benang berwarna jingga sudah memenuhi langit. Burung-burung mulai terbang untuk pulang kehabitatnya..

"Kita akan mencari penginapan! Aku tak mau babie kita kelelahan!" Yunie menggandeng tanganku, sementara orang-orang disana mulai memandangi kami dengan tatapan aneh. Jelas saja, baju seragam sekolah kami begitu mencolok.

Tak hanya itu, fisik tubuhku dan Yunie.. begitu kontras dengan para orang tua disana, "Yang penting kita berada cukup jauh dari Seoul, Boo! Ngomong-ngomong.. kau lapar?''

"He..eh~" aku mengangguk, "Tapi kita sama sekali tidak bawa uang, Yun! Kenapa kita tidak mampir kemansionku dulu untuk mengambil uang hah?! Ah iya… juga membawa serta jijiya~" aku baru teringat dengan kucing kesayanganku itu,

"Kalau kita ke Mansion dulu, Appa akan dengan cepat menangkap kita, Boo!" Yunie menatap salah satu jajanan yang berada ditengah-tengah pasar kecil, "Changmin pasti akan membawa Jiji kerumahnya, kau tak usah kwatir! Kajja!"

**_xxx_**

Author pov

Seorang laki-laki separuh baya tampak duduk dengan angkuh didepan televisi yang meliput scandal yang menyerang putra tunggalnya. Dengan tangan yang terkepal erat ia memukul meja didepannya dan membanting secangkir kopi yang baru saja disajikan Bibi Lee.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU AJARKAN PADA PUTRAKU, BI!" Laki-laki berwajah angkuh itu menatap murka pengasuh yang tampak keriput itu, "KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK BECUS MENDIDIK YUNHO?"

"BAGAIMANA BISA IA MENGHAMILI SESEORANG YANG BERASAL DARI KELUARGA MISKIN!" Tuan Besar Jung menyobek profil yang baru saja diserahkan oleh orang kepercayaannya, "TAK HANYA ITU, KIM JAEJOONG ITU ADALAH ANAK YATIM PIATU! BAGAIMANA BISA IA MENJEBAK YUNHOKU? INI GILAAA!"

"Hiks~ hiks.. maafkan saya Tuan besar! Maafkan saya.." Bibi Lee berlutut ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar sejak ia mengetahui Yunho-nya kabur dan masih belum ditemukan. Tak hanya itu, ia juga membawa Jaejoong yang sedang hamil bersamanya.

"DIA ITU MASIH TUJUH BELAS TAHUN!" Tuan besar itu terus melontarkan kemarahannya, "BAGAIMANA BISA IA SUDAH MENGHAMILI SESEORANG HAH? DAN ORANG ITU ADALAH NAMJA!" tangan Tuan Besar mengurut keningnya yang sedikit pusing, kepalanya benar-benar pening. Jantungnya mulai kumat karena ia bisa merasakan nyeri didalam tubuhnya,

"Hancur sudah impianku untuk mendapatkan putri perempuan yang akan menjagaku jika aku sudah tua! Kau tau sendiri betapa inginnya aku mendapatkan seorang putri, bi!" Tuan besar Jung terisak melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit terekam, kini namja tak jelas asal usulnya itu menjadi berita utama semua stasiun televisi di Korea..

"Tuan besar! Wartawan terus mengepung kediaman kita!" seorang pengawal sudah memberikan sebuah file cukup besar kepada Tuan besar, "Didalam sini, ada alamat asal Kim Jaejoong! Juga Mansion kecil yang dia gunakan sebagai tempat tinggalnya selama ini! Juga.."

Tuan besar membuka salah satu halamannya, "Juga apa, Thomas?"

"Juga orang-orang yang dianggap dekat dengan Tuan muda maupun Kim jaejoong saat mereka disekolah! Dan mereka berlima menyebut diri mereka sebagai.."

Tuan Besar Jung tercengang melihat kumpulan foto-foto yang baru diambil, wajah keempat anggota tercantum didalam organisasi sekolah selain osis,, "KOMITE PENGURUS KEBUN? HAL KONYOL APA INI?"

"Tak hanya itu, Tuan Besar! Semua anggotanya adalah putra dari Keluarga terpandang diKorea! Bahkan mereka memiliki andil dalam pasar bisnis Seoul! Namun yang menjadi keanehan adalah.. namja yang menjadi ketuanya adalah seorang murid yang dibiayai oleh dewan komite sekolah!"

"MWO?" tangan Tuan besar bergetar saat ia membaca beberapa tulisan yang dibuat oleh osis sekolah, "APA-APAAN INI? Jaejoong… mengetuai komite ini?"

**_xxx_**

Changmin, Kyu, Junsu dan Yuchun kini berkumpul dalam satu meja didalam sebuah tempat makan semi tertutup. Laptop ditangan Changmin menjadi pusat perhatian mereka berempat sejak tadi. "Jadi, kearah mana mereka pergi?" Kyu sudah menatap jam tangannya,

"Appa kita semua datang kesana! Bahkan Appaku menyaksikan kejadian ini secara langsung!" Kyu menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan sedih, "Kalian juga tahu betapa penjilatnya keluargaku! Orangtuaku sangat menomersatukan keluarga Go! Keluarga kami adalah tangan kanan mereka, tentu.. mereka pasti sudah mengetahui hubungan kedekatanku dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang.."

"Kyu~" Changmin ingin meraih tangan Kyu untuk menenangkannya, tapi ia tak bisa. Tangannya terlalu kaku untuk digerakan. Bahkan konsentrasinya untuk melacak keberadaan Jaejoong jadi buyar..

"Mereka pasti akan mendesakku untuk memberi tahu keberadaan Jaejoong dan Yunho mulai hari ini!"

"Untung keluargaku tidak mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan keluarga siapapun!" Junsu menepuk pundak Kyu, "Aku jadi ikut mencemaskanmu sekarang! Aku takut keluarga Go akan memaksa keluargamu! Bahkan mungkin mengancam kalian!"

"Yang kutahu, putri tunggal mereka sangat licik! Sejak kecil ia sudah memahami pasar politik dan Ekonomi Korea, pernikahan dengan keluarga Jung sudah menjadi incarannya sejak kecil!" Yuchun menatap ketiga orang didepannya, "Keluarga Jung adalah musuh politik keluargaku, karena Go Ahra berada dibalik semua ini! Ia mengadu domba keluarga kami!"

"MWO?" mereka semua menatap kearah Yuchun, "Go ahra?"

"Nde~ nona yang akan ditunangkan oleh keluarga Jung! Bukan nona tak berotak seperti putrid para konglomerat! Ia adalah ular yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan!"

Yuchun memandang Kyu, "Kau juga harus hati-hati, Kyu! Semua gerak-gerikmu akan mulai diawasi oleh nona Go mulai sekarang! Dia pasti sangat ingin mencari tahu tentang Yunho dan Jaejoong!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana ya mereka?" junsu menatap layar laptop Changmin, "Kau sudah mendeteksi pelacak yang kau selipkan dijam tangan Jaejoong?"

Changmin mengetikan kode-kode aneh, "Sebentar lagi!" wajah seriusnya semakin pucat, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Kyu sekarang. Konsentrasinya benar-benar terpecah kesegala arah,, "Daerah apa ini?" Changmin menunjuk titik merah yang sedang bergerak-gerak disuatu kawasan yang berada cukup jauh dengan Seoul,

"MOUNDOUNG?" mereka semua berteriak bersamaan..

**_xxx_**

Jaema pov

"Bagaimana, Boo? Sup ayamnya enak?" Yunie menyuapiku chieves yang dipesannya. Senyumku langsung mengembang saat membuka sedikit mulutku, "Eum~ perutku langsung menghangat, Yun!"

"Makanlah sepuasmu! Aku ingin babie kita sehat!?"

Aku segera menahan tangannya yang ingin menyuapiku lagi, "Tapi Yun.."

"Kenapa, Boo?"

Aku mencoba mendekatkan bibirku ketelinganya, berbisik agar bibi penjual tidak mendengarnya,, "Bagaimana kita akan membayarnya? Kita tak punya uang!"

Yunie tersenyum kecil, "Kita masih punya banyak kancing, Boo!"

**_xxx_**

"Lihat! Dadamu jadi kelihatan-kan!?" aku mencoba menutupi baju seragam Yunie yang sedikit terbuka, hampir setiap yeoja yang kami temui dijalan menatap dada bidang Yunie yang menggiurkan. Membuatku cemburu..

"Bibirmu itu benar-benar menggoda imanku!"

"Kenapa aku tak boleh melepaskan kancingku, hah?" aku sudah menghentikan langkahku, "Lihat! Mereka semua membuatku kesal, dadamu jadi kelihatan, Yun! Aish… MENJENGKELKAN!"

"Sampai matipun aku tak akan mengijinkanmu melepas kancing bajumu, boo! Bagaimana jika namja-namja disini menerkam dan menculikmu!? AKU LEBIH TIDAK RELAA!" yunie sudah menarik tanganku, awan dilangit terus mengeluarkan suara gemuruh, tampaknya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Sementara motel masih belum terlihat sampai sekarang..

"KAJJA! Kita harus menemukan motel sebelum hujan turun~" belum juga Yunie selese bicara, petir sudah membuatku ketakutan. Aku merengkuh dan memeluk Yunie dengan erat. Kututup telingaku dengan kedua tangan ini, "Yunnn~ aku takutt…."

"Gwenchana, boo!" Yunie langsung menengadahkan tangannya untuk melindungiku dari hujan yang langsung menghujani kami. Ia membawaku untuk berteduh dibawah sebuah toko kecil yang sudah tutup.. "Dingin?"

Kugigit bibirku, sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku terus merasa angin begitu kencang menerpa kami. Pohon-pohon terus bergoyang ketika hujan menjatuhi bumi. Ditambah udara musim gugur, membuat bibirku bergemeletuk tanpa bisa kutahan lagi..

"Sini!" ia menyuruhku untuk mendekat padanya, "Biar Yunie hangatkan!" dipeluknya diriku dengan erat, digosoknya kedua tanganku dan ditempelkannya hingga mengenai pipiku, "Hangat?"

"Nde~" aku bisa melihat tubuh Yunie bergetar, aku tahu ia mencoba menahan dinginnya udara sejak tadi. Empat kancing dibajunya sudah terlepas, memperlihatkan bentuk dada dan perutnya yang atletis. Ia anak orang kaya dan terpandang, tapi lebih memilih untuk hidup seperti ini hanya agar kami bisa terus bersama. '_Tidakkah pengorbanan Yunie terlalu besar? Mampukah ia bertahan hidup dengan cara seperti ini?'_

**_xxx_**

Changmin pov

Kutatap atap tempat tidurku, hari ini aku terus memikirkan keadaan Umma dan Appa. Mereka sedang berada diluar tanpa bekal apapun juga! Bagaimana bisa aku makan dan tidur dengan baik sekarang? Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali mendatangi tempat mereka di Moundong sekarang, meski aku tahu tepatnya.. dimana mereka berada saat ini..

Kubuka laptop kesayanganku ini, entah kenapa aku punya perasaan yang tidak enak. Apalagi hujan turun begitu lebat, apa mereka baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa umma dan appa tidak kedinginan hah? Bagaimana dengan bayi mereka?

Kukepalkan tangan ini, memandang langit yang telah membasahi taman belakang rumahku karena hujan yang mengguyur sejak satu jam lalu..

_"Tuhan! Tolong bantu umma dan Appaku! Aku tahu selama ini aku begitu nakal, menggunakan kemampuan dan kecerdasanku untuk mengusili orang dan berbuat jahat! Tapi sekarang aku sudah bertaubat, seperti tadi.. untuk pertama kalinya aku berdoa dikuil agar Umma dan Appaku bisa selamat hingga kami menjemput mereka besok pagi!" _

_"Aku juga membagi permen dan snack kesukaanku.. kepada anak-anak jalanan, padahal Kau tahu sendiri aku begitu menyukai makanan.." _

_"Aku mohon tetap lindungi mereka.. terutama calon dongsaengku! Amin!"_

Kubuka laptopku untuk mengecheck keadaan Kyu, entah kenapa aku mencemaskan dirinya saat kulihat mobil keluarga Go sudah terpakir dihalaman depan rumah Kyu.. "Apa rencana keluarga Go?"

Mataku langsung membulat begitu melihat adegan yang kusaksikan dari kamera pengawas tersembunyi yang kutempel dibeberapa sudut kamar dan ruang tamu rumah Kyu.

BRAK!

Secepat kilat aku menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil milikku. Tak perduli jika jarum jam menunjukan angka sebelas. Diotakku hanya memikirkan sosoknya yang tengah menangis sendirian didalam kamar. Hatiku ikut menjerit melihat mata yang selalu ceria dan besar itu kini memerah..

**_xxx_**

Aku segera berlari setelah mobilku berhenti didepan rumah keluarga Cho. Tampaknya keluarga Go dan Tuan Besar Cho sudah tidak ada. Hanya mobil kyu yang terparkir disana. Tanpa peduli dengan para pengawal yang sudah mencegatku, aku terus melaju hingga berhenti didepan kamar Kyu-chan.

"MINGGIR! Aku ingin bertemu Kyu!" kutatap dua pengawal yang sedang menjaga kamar Kyu dengan pandangan murka, amarahku sudah memuncak saat aku melihat rekaman kamera yang kupasang diam-diam diseluruh ruangan ini.

Kyu disiksa oleh Appanya sendiri, hanya karena relasi bisnis yang dibina besama Perdana Menteri Go? Tuan besar Cho benar-benar kejam!

"MINGGIR!" aku sudah mendorong kedua pengawal itu dan membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Seseorang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi jendela, sebelah tangannya sedang menutupi pipinya yang lebam.

"Kyu?" air mataku tak bisa kubedung lagi, sosoknya yang selalu galak dan judes kini hanya terdiam. Pandangannya kosong, bahkan tepi bibirnya sobek dan berdarah.

"Gwenchana?" aku segera berlari kearahnya, kuraih tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Ia tampak terkejut saat aku mencoba memeluknya. "Mian, aku terlambat!"

Kepala Kyu tengah bersandar didadaku, isak yang coba ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya keluar. Ia menangis dalam pelukanku, "Mian- Changmina! Hiks~ aku tak bisa mencegah mereka mencari Jaejoong dan Yunho saat ini juga! Mianhae~"

Kutangkup kedua pipinya yang lebam, membuat dirinya menjerit kesakitan,

"Awww.. jangan disentuh!" Kristal-kristal bening yang tak pernah kulihat dari matanya kini perlahan-lahan keluar,

"Sakit?" kuraba pipinya yang memerah dan bengkak, darah dibibirnya bahkan mulai menghitam. Sosoknya yang mengenaskan benar-benar melukai hatiku, "Katakan padaku, berapa kali Appamu menamparmu? BERAPA KALI?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, isak Kyu makin mengeras,, "Aku tak tahu.." ia menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu, Changmin! Begitu pulang, Appa dan nenek sihir dari keluarga Go itu mengadiliku! Appa membela mereka, bahkan memukulku jika aku tidak mau mengatakan dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong berada!"

Kyu menangis semakin kencang, aku tahu hatinya pasti sangat sakit. Appanya sendiri lebih membela orang lain dibanding putranya, "Tapi mereka percaya kalau aku benar-benar tidak tahu setelah Appa mengurungku lebih dari dua jam! Tapi mereka sekarang sudah pergi ke kediaman keluarga Jung!"

"Changmin! Hiks~" ia masih saja memikirkan orang lain, "Ottoke? Bukankah lebih baik kita menyembunyikan mereka berdua! Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Ahra sampai bertemu dengan jaejoong!"

"Kyu!" aku segera merengkuhnya, menyentuh bibirnya dan meraupnya. Membuat matanya terbelalak kaget, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku ingin melindunginya, melindungi namja yang sangat kusukai ini. Aku tak mau melihatnya menangis, aku tak suka melihatnya bersedih..

_"Saranghae~ kyuchan. ." _

**_xxx_**

Author pov

Rapat telah diadakan diruang meeting keluarga Jung. Tiga Tuan besar dengan seorang yeoja berwajah dingin dan angkuh sudah duduk mengitari meja, "Mereka menunjuk peta yang menjadi sasaran pencarian selanjutnya!"

"Masih belum ada berita apa-apa! Hanya saja, seorang pengawalku menemukan kancing seragam Toho disalah satu toko emas didekat Moundong! Sepertinya ini menjadi klue terpenting kita!" Tuan besar Cho baru saja menerima telepon dari seseorang, ia tampak stress dan pusing dengan keadaan ini. Sebagai tangan kanan perdana menteri, ia harus berusaha sekuat mungkin ia menemukan tunangan dari Ahra. Jung Yunho..

"Besok kita segera melaju ke Moundong! Daerah itu tidak besar, dengan mudah kita bisa menemukan mereka jika Yunho benar berada disana!" Ahra menatap jengkel ketiga orang tua yang dianggap tidak becus olehnya, "HERAN! Bagaimana bisa selera Yunho begitu rendah!"

Tuan Besar Jung tampak tersinggung, ia mencoba memendam rasa kesalnya,, "Putraku sebenarnya memiliki selera yang tinggi, Ahra! Hanya saja ia sedang berada dijalur yang salah! Tolong kau bisa menjaga ucapanmu.."

Ahra tampak sedikit malu, "Mian, Appa! Aku tak bermaksud merendahkan tunanganku!"

SRAK!

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka, bibi Lee muncul seraya menggenggam telepon rumah. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, "Maaf Tuan Besar! Tadi pengawal Halmoni Jung memberitahu sesuatu.."

"HALMONI?" alis Tuan Besar Jung sedikit terangkat, "Apa yang dia ucapkan?"

"Nyonya Besar dan Halmoni sudah tahu kalau Yunho menghilang! Ia sudah mendapatkan kabar tentang kasus scandal Toho dari televisi!"

"MWO?" tak hanya Tuan Besar Jung yang menjadi tegang, perdana menteri Go tampak ikut cemas..

"Memang ada apa dengan Halmoni?" Ahra menatap kedua orang tua itu, "Apa ada masalah? Dia hanya seorang nenek-nenek tua!"

"JAGA UCAPANMU, AHRA!" Tuan besar Jung tampak sedikit emosi, "Dia adalah ibuku! Dan yang lebih parah… ia lebih menyanyangi Yunho daripada aku!"

"Tidak hanya itu! Halmoni Jung pernah menjabat sebagai Ratu Korea, dia adalah wanita terkaya di Korea jaman Appa masih muda! Semua orang menghormatinya!" Perdana menteri Go tampak ketakutan, "DIa sudah lengser dari kedudukan politik dan lebih memilih menetap di Amerika enam tahun lalu! Tapi kekuatannya…"

"…masih tak bisa ditandingi!"

"Eh?"

**_xxx_**

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Dia bukanlah bunga mewah nan manja seperti yang kau kenal,_

_ Dia adalah dandelion, si rumput liar yang akan selalu tangguh,_

_ meski telah terinjak berkali-kali!_

_ Dan semua orang memanggilnya dgn nama… jaejoong!_

**xxx**

Jaema pov

Ditengah gemuruh dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan, kami berlari menelusuri jalanan menuju suatu tempat diujung gang. Bata merah yang melatari dinding motel dihadapan kami, memberi aura mistis dan dingin. Sebuah motel yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu jalan, menjadi satu-satunya yang 'terbuka' untuk saat ini.

"Ah, akhirnya kita sampai juga!" Yunie membantuku menaiki tangga menuju meja resepsionis, "Nuna, kami pesan sebuah kamar untuk satu minggu!"

Pelayan wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu matanya menjelajah keseluruh tubuh kami. Tampak asing dengan dandanan kami saat ini, apalagi seragam yang kami kenakan.. "Kalian masih sekolah?"

"Kurasa disini tidak ada peraturan kalau anak sekolah tidak boleh menginap!?" yunie mencoba bersikap wajar, ia sudah bosan akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang-orang disini. _Memang kenapa kalau kami masih pelajar?_

"Baik! Dua puluh ribu won dengan paket makanan lengkap!" sang pelayan memberi sebuah kunci pada Yunie, tangannya terulur meminta uang~

"Eum.." yunie mulai gelisah, "Mian, nuna! Tapi sebenarnya kami tidak punya uang!"

"MWO?" wajah nuna sudah berubah mengerikan, "KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA UANG DAN MASIH BERANI DATANG KESINI?"

"Taa.. tapii.. aku punya sesuatu!" yunie langsung melepaskan jam tangan emas miliknya, "Jam tangan Rolex ini kubeli dengan harga delapan ratus ribu won! Mungkin bisa menutupi semua pengeluaran kami hingga minggu depan!"

"Ahhh~" mata pelayan itu tampak berbinar-binar. Benda mewah nan mahal memang tidak bisa berbohong, mata berliannya tampak bersinar dengan indah. Membuat nuna tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Baik! Baik!" wajahnya mendadak ceria, "Biar saya antarkan kalian berdua kedalam!"

Ia membawa kami pada sebuah kamar berkayu diujung lorong. Cahayanya hanya berasal dari lampu bolam. Tirainya yang bergambar bunga tampak lusuh termakan ngengat. Sebuah kasur mini tersusun seperti tatami. Diatasnya ada dua buah bantal dan satu selimut besar.

"Ini kamar kalian!"

Aku segera melepaskan kancing seragamku, pakaian kami sudah basah. Tubuh ini benar-benar kedinginan, "Yun?"

Yunie menutup pintunya, ia segera melepaskan baju basah miliknya.. "Cepat lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu, Boo! Nanti kau masuk angin.." Yunie membantuku melepaskan zhipper celanaku. Tapi tangan kananku segera menahannya,

"Biar aku saja, Bear!"

"Hehe~ kau masih malu, Boo?" Yunie mengedipkan matanya, menggodaku. "Aku sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu dan kau masih berusaha menyembunyikannya!" ia menurunkan resleting celanaku,

_'Dasar! Lihat babie, appamu benar-benar nakal!'_

Kulempar baju seragamku kesembarang tempat, tubuhku sedikit menggigil karena kedinginan. Tapi tatapanku tak bisa lepas dari tangan nakal Yunie yang mulai membantuku melepaskan celana ini, hingga bersisa underware putih milikku. Wajahku langsung ber-blushing ria, aku malu.

"Dia tidak bangun!" Yunie tampak kecewa, dia menatapku seraya berjongkok,, "Boleh aku melakukannya? Aku ingin menghangatkanmu, jongie sayang!"

Aku tak tahan melihat wajah mesumnya, putra keluarga Jung yang terhormat meminta 'milikku' seperti anak kecil yang menagih permen lolipopnya. Beruangku luchu sekali. Akupun mengangguk, tak bisa kutahan senyumanku. Ingin sekali aku meledeknya, tapi melihat perjuangan Yunie hari ini, aku tak sanggup menggodanya lagi.

"Gumawo, boo!" ia menurunkan sedikit celana putih milikku, sementara aku sudah meletakan kedua tangan ini dipundaknya. Hingga ia menatap benda panjang ini. Tanpa butuh jawaban darinya ia segera mengulum milikku, membuka mulutnya hingga bibir tebal miliknya memanjakanku dan babie ini.

"Mmphhhh…"

Kukecup berulang-ulang puncak kepala Yunie, memberikan kehangatan yang kurasakan karena panas ditubuhku meningkat drastis. Bibir seksinya terus memain-mainkannya hingga membuatku melambut tinggi, dadaku membusung. Suara desahan tak luput keluar dari bibirku.

"Ahhh! Ngh.. nggg.. Yunnn!" aku merancau tak jelas, kupeluk kepalanya dan kukecup keningnya tanpa jeda. Kadang mata ini terpejam, kadang terbuka, mengawasi sosok tampan Appa dari bayi yang tengah kukandung,

_'Babie, appa kita berusaha menghangatkan tubuh kita! Ia benar-benar Appa yang hebat,-kan? Kau menyukainya, babie?'_

"Emm… emm.." kusisipkan tanganku diantara rambutnya, aku tengah menengadah. Keringatku mulai membasahi tubuh ini saat kurasakan golakan yang hebat dan menyemburkan cairanku.. _"Yunnnn~"_

Yunie terus memperhatikanku, ia tampak senang saat aku mengejang karena klimaks pertamaku. Tanpa menunggu, ia langsung melahapnya dengan habis, "Mashita!"

Dilepaskannya milikku dan langsung merebahkan tubuh ini diatas ranjang tatami. Ditengah cahaya remang-remang, ia merapihkan posisi tidurku seraya menyelimutiku. "Sekarang saatnya kau tidur! Kau dan babie kita pasti sudah sangat lelah."

Yunie ingin beranjak, aku tahu ia ingin bebersih dan menyiapkan air panas. Tubuhnya sejak tadi menggigil hebat,

"Yun!" aku segera memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, kuciumi setiap jengkal punggungnya yang terasa sangat dingin.. "Biarkan aku yang menghangatkanmu! Aku tahu kau sangat kedinginan! Aku tak mau kau sakit, Bear! Please, jangan kemana-mana lagi.. tidurlah disampingku!"

Sesaat aku tak mendapat balasan apa-apa, Yunie hanya terdiam. Tak bergeming sedikitpun. Semenit kemudian, dengan cepat ia memutar posisi tubuhku dan mendorongku kembali kedalam kasur. Diraupnya bibir ini, membiarkan saliva kami bercampur menjadi satu. Saat tubuhnya berada diatasku, dengan kedua tangan Yunie yang menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menjepit babie kami.. aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tak terhingga!

Dan malam itu, meski hujan terus mengguyur dataran Moundoung~ tak ada rasa dingin yang menyelimuti kami. Dengan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa, aku menghiasi tubuhnya dengan tanda cinta dari bibir mungil ini. Tak ada sedikitpun dari bagian tubuhnya yang luput untuk kuhisap. Membuat Beruang besar ini mendesah hingga pagi tiba. Hingga akhirnya.. kami tertidur dengan tubuh berpelukan.

**xxx**

Aku terbangun saat kudengar suara ribut dari tamu-tamu motel dikamar lain. Suara pertengkaran hingga suara benda pecah terdengar ditelingaku. Mengganggu tidurku dan Yunie. Dengan terpaksa, kubuka kedua mataku, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sesaat.

Kulirik namja yang tertidur disampingku. Tangannya menjutai dipinggangku. Kekasih tercintaku masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Jelas saja, kami baru tidur ketika hari hampir pagi. Dan kini.. matahari sudah menerangi kamar kami.

Kukecup bibir tebal beruang tidur ini, mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar. Ia pasti sangat kelelahan karena pelarian ini.

_TOK.. TOK. ._

Terdengar suara ketukan, tampaknya itu nuna..

"Hey, pasangan suami istri! Kalian sudah bangun belum? Ini kuantarkan makan siang!" serunya, "Sekalian kugabung dengan sarapan~ karena tadi pagi kalian tak kunjung bangun saat kugedor-gedor!"

"Taruh saja didepan pintu! Nanti kuambil, nuna! Terima kasih~"

"Ok! Kalau butuh apa-apa lagi katakan saja.." tawarnya, membuatku teringat akan sesuatu. Dengan handuk yang tersemat dipintu toilet, aku menutupi tubuh bagian bawahku. Kubuka pintu itu dan mendapati wajah nuna yang terbengong-bengong melihat tubuh atasku,, "Nuna! Bisa kami pinjam dua pakaian ganti? Kami tidak membawa apa-apa kemaren.. dan baju kami basah karena hujan semalam!"

Nuna tampaknya tak mendengar kata-kataku, ia lebih memilih menelusuri tubuhku dengan mulut yang membuka lebar.. "Eum, seperti bisa! Tapi jangan lupa mengembalikannya, yah!?"

Aku mengganguk senang, "Tentu! Gumawo nuna.."

**xxx**

Author pov

Seorang wanita berusia enam puluh tahun tampak sedang mengangkat ponselnya. Ia berbicara seraya mengetik sesuatu didalam laptopnya, "Aku sudah mempercayaimu sebagai supir pribadi cucu kesayanganku, Han! Mendengar cerita darimu tentang namja bermarga kim itu aku jadi tertarik! Seperti apa dirinya hingga mampu memikat cucuku yang terkenal dingin itu!"

Meski sudah berusia lanjut dengan rambut yang memutih, nenek itu tampak masih sehat dan bugar. Tubuhnya bahkan masih berisi, dibukanya jendela mobil miliknya untuk melihat sebuah motel kecil diujung gang, _'HONEY MOON MOTEL'_

"Aku ingin melihat situasinya dulu! Jadi kuharap kalian tidak bergerak sembarangan sampai menunggu perintahku!" ia mengambil setumpuk laporan yang ada dihadapannya, "KIM JAEJOONG! Jadi kau namja yang tengah mengandung cicitku?"

"Cantik! Benar-benar cantik!" serunya, seraya menyentuh sebuah foto yang terpampang dalam berkas miliknya,, "Benarkah kata pengawal kepercayaanku, Han Sang Do! Bahwa sikapmu.. secantik wajahmu, nak!?"

Ditatapnya motel yang tak jauh berada didepan mobilnya, "Yunho~ya.. apa kau tahu? Halmoni.. kini sudah berada didekatmu! Tiga tahun sudah kita tidak bertemu, begitu datang kembali ke Seoul! Halmoni malah mendapatkan kabar kau tengah menghamili seseorang!"

"Apakah.. kau benar cucuku yang dulu? Yang begitu dingin dan angkuh.. bahkan tak suka jika halmoni selalu memeluk, memangku dan memanjakanmu?!"

**xxx**

Jaema pov

"Bear! Ireonaba~" aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya setelah aku selese berganti baju, sudah terlalu lama aku mendiamkan beruang besar ini tidur, " ~" aku mulai meninggikan nada suaraku,

"Arkhh.. masih ngantuk, Jongie sayang!" Yunie menguap lebar-lebar, lalu menarikku agar kembali jatuh kepelukannya,,

"Gak mau!" aku menolaknya, "Ini sudah siang, bear! Ayo kita makan, aku lapar.."

"Lapar?" yunie segera terbangun, ditatapnya sup hangat yang tadi diberikan nuna.

"Aaak~" aku menyuapinya nasi kuah, langsung disambar oleh beruang lapar ini. Sebelah tangannya sudah melingakar dipinggangku. Seandainya hal ini terjadi tiap hari, aku pasti bisa menjadi namja paling berbahagia didunia. Kusuapi dirinya lagi, meski tubuhnya masih bergumul dengan selimut karena tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya..

"AH, ya! Yunie lupaa~" tiba-tiba saja yunie mendekatkan wajahnya diperutku, "Hallo sayang! Selamat pagi, bagaimana tidurmu nak? Kau senang didalam?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, _'Kupikir apa? Menggagetkan saja!'_

_"Hallo appa! Pagi juga, babie masih ngantuk nieh~ jadi jangan ganggu! Appa lanjutin makan aja ama umma.."_ seruku, mengubah cara bicaraku jadi seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja, babie! Lanjutkanlah tidurmu, appa mau makan umma-mu dulu! Hihi.." ia mencuri ciuman dariku, terus melakukannya setiap aku menyuapi beruang besar ini..

"YAA! Nappeun~"

Terdengar suara gaduh yang lebih berisik dari pagi tadi, bahkan teriakan nuna ikut melatari pertengkaran diluar sana. _Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu diluar? Mungkinkah?_

"Ada apa, Boo?" yunie langsung menghentikan kunyahannya, ia menatapku dengan cemas. Aku sendiri hanya menaikan pundakku, tak tahu.

"Pakai baju ini, Yun!" aku memberikan padanya baju pemberian nuna, "Aku keluar sebentar! Mencari tahu keadaan diluar!" aku sudah membuka pintunya,

"JANGAN Boo! Tunggu aku-"

Tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjalan menelusuri lorong motel, penasaran! Namun anehnya, jalanan menuju ruang resepsionis tampak kosong..

_'Bukankah tadi begitu ribut? Kenapa sekarang malah sepi?'_

Akupun memberanikan diri membuka pintu luar motel, mataku langsung membulat saat melihat beberapa orang tengah disekap oleh puluhan pengawal didepan Motel. Bahkan mulut dan tangan nuna diikat oleh sebuah tali. Hatiku mencelos melihat para penghuni motel ini juga ikut menjadi korban,

"HAI KIM! Senang bertemu denganmu?" seorang yeoja berambut panjang dengan mata iblisnya menatapku, senyumnya merekah begitu melihat kedatanganku, "LIHATLAH HADIAH DARIKU INI!" serunya seraya menunjuk nuna yang tampak terpuruk, pipi sebelah kirinya lebam..

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa malah menyerang mereka?" ingin sekali aku berlari dan mengunci kamar kami, tapi melihat orang-orang yang tak bersalah didepanku. Aku tak mungkin tega membiarkannya.. "MEREKA TIDAK BERSALAH!"

"Tak bersalah?" yeoja menakutkan itu mencengkram lenganku dengan keras, "Mereka sudah menyembunyikan tunanganku! Dan kau masih menyebut mereka tidak bersalah!" giginya sudah bergemeletuk, cengkramannya membuat tanganku kebas,,

"PANGGIL TUNANGANKU KESINI!" suruhnya, mencengkram lenganku dengan kuku-kukunya,

"Ahhh~" aku menahan sakit dilengan ini, "Tidak akan!"

"PANGGIL KUBILANG!" bentaknya, hampir mendorongku. Namun Yunie dengan sigap menahan tubuhku dan menatap yeoja gila itu dengan tatapan murka..

"Jangan berani-berani kau sentuh, kekasihku!" Yunie menarikku agar menjauh dari Ahra. "DAN KAU NENEK SIHIR! JANGAN IKUTI AKU LAGI! PERGI!"

Wajah Ahra tampak ingin meledak, mukanya memerah menahan amarah,, "Bawa Yunho kedalam mobil! PAKSA ATAU BIUS DIA!"

Para pengawal berbaju hitam itu langsung menarik tubuh Yunie. Sementara aku langsung memeluknya seerat mungkin, aku tak mau melepaskannya! Tak mau..

"PERGI!PERGI!" Yunie memukul para pengawal itu, namun mereka terlalu banyak. Hingga seorang pengawal mencakar dan menjambak rambutku,

"Yuniee.. hiks.. andwee!" aku menggeleng, tak akan mau melepaskannya meski mereka mencakarku. Meski rasa sakit mulai terasa diseluruh pergelangan tanganku. Tak mau! Tak mau melepaskannya. Aku akan memeluk Yunie. Selalu memeluknya..

"YUNIEEEEE!?" mereka terus menarikku, jeritan dan tangisku membuncah saat tangan ini sudah berkeringat hebat. Air mataku membasahi bajunya, "Tolong jangan pisahkan kami! Pleasee!"

"LEPAS!" kuku-kuku para pengawal itu membuat jemariku terluka, "LEPASSSSSS!" mereka telah menarik satu tangan kiriku. Sementara Yunie sudah menendang salah satu pengawal hingga ia tersungkur,

"TidakKKK!" saat mereka mencoba menarik tanganku yang satunya lagi, aku menjerit sekuat tenaga.

"BOO?" air mata juga keluar dari pipinya. Seperti dalam gerakan lambat, aku bisa melihat bulir-bulir air mata saat sapu tangan yang berisi obat bius itu menutup hidung mancung miliknya. Membuat mata musang yang tengah menatapku.. tertutup perlahan-lahan,

Aku tak mau merasa kehilangan lagi.. seperti ketika Umma dan Appa meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil! Aku tak mau merasakan kepedihan melihat orang yang dicintai pergi begitu saja! Aku tak mau semua terulang! TAK MAU!

_Sebuah kehidupan mungil yang kini ada didalam perutku membutuhkan Appanya.._

_Kehidupan yang selama ini tersembunyi,, yang tak kami sadari.._

_Yang kini menangis dalam kegelapan, menyatu bersama tangis dan darah dalam tubuh ini.._

"YUNNNNHOOOOO!" aku berteriak hingga tenggorokanku sakit, air mata ini sudah menjatuhi pipi ini saat tubuhnya dibawa pergi kedalam mobil bersama yeoja gila itu. Menyisakan beberapa pengawal yang masih menahan kedua tanganku..

**Plak..**

Sesuatu menghantam tengkukku, membawaku kedalam kegelapan.

Tak ada lagi suara-suara disekitarku,

Sesuatu telah melukaiku, sesuatu telah membawaku pergi...

Aku terjatuh dalam pelukan seseorang,

Aroma tubuhnya bisa kuhapal. .

_"KYU! Pegang Ummaku…" _

Suaranya.. aku kenal suaranya. .

_"Jae, bertahanlah!" _

Changmin? Kyu?

Air mataku membasahi tangannya,

dari dekat bisa kulihat sebuah bintik-bintik kecil dipipinya

_"Yunhoo…."_

**xxx**

Author pov

Jaejoong pingsan dalam pelukan Kyu, sementara Changmin sudah menghajar kedua pengawal yang telah memukul tengkuk Jaejoong. Dengan tendangan dan tonjokan dari Changmin, kedua pengawal itu rubuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulut mereka, "BERANI KALIAN MELUKAI UMMAKU, HAH?"

Setetes air mata Changmin mengalir dari sudut matanya, ia tak tega melihat mata Jaejoong yang tertutup. Mereka terlambat menyelamatkan Yunho!

"Hiks.. Changmina~" isakan Kyu membuat Changmin menghentikan pukulannya pada kedua orang yang telah tepar diatas jalan depan motel.. "Jaejoong tampaknya tidak baik-baik saja! Aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya meningkat!"

Mata Changmi membelalak, "Ummmaaa~"

Suaranya bergetar, ditepuknya pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut,, "Kau harus bertahan! Kami pasti bisa merebut Yunho kembali! UMMAAA~"

"Serahkan Jaejoong padaku, Tuan muda Shim!"

Suara dan langkah seseorang dibelakang mereka membuat Changmin dan Kyu menoleh. Mimic wajah mereka langsung berubah begitu melihat seorang wanita berumur keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah..

"Siapa Anda?"

Changmin dan Kyu saling melirik, raut cemas terlihat dari wajah mereka berdua..

"Tenanglah!" wanita tua itu tersenyum lembut,

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan keturunan keluarga Jung yang ada diperut teman kalian!"

**xxx**

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**FF YUNJAE**

School of Love #12

Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)

**XXX**

Author pov

Changmin mengemudikan mobilnya mengikuti corona silver didepannya, pikirannya tak luput dari sosok cantik yang tengah pingsan dan dibawa oleh seorang wanita tua yang mengaku halmoninya Yunho,

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kyu?" Changmin menatap Kyu yang tengah menghubungi Yuchun dan Junsu. Mereka memang membagi tugas sesuai kesepakatan dan perundingan kemaren. Jika Changmin dan Kyu bertugas menjemput Yunho dan Jaejoong, maka Yuchun dan Junsu bertugas mencari informasi mengenai keluarga Go.

"Terus awasi Jaejoong! Kita harus tahu kemana Halmoni Jung membawanya pergi!?" Kyu tampak kesal karena sambungan ponselnya terus terputus, "Yuchun dan Junsu tidak bisa dihubungi! Semoga keluarga Go tidak mengetahui misi kita! Biar bagaimanapun, Tuan Besar Go adalah Perdana Menteri!"

"Semoga saja!"

Mobil Halmoni Jung beserta para pengawalnya melaju menuju kompleks perumahan berarsitektur tradisional. Rumah-rumah kayu ditengah danau buatan menjadi latar belakang pemandangan. Kumpulan pepohonan kering sejenis plum tampak berjejer disepanjang danau. Daunnya yang rontok karena awal musim dingin, menimbulkan wangi basah dan lembab..

"Bukankah ini kediaman rahasia keluarga kerajaan!" Changmin tampak bingung, "Aku kurang paham tentang keluarga Jung! Seingatku, pendahulu mereka adalah keluarga raja! Mungkinkah halmoni Jung adalah…"

"Changmin! Pengawal itu membopong Jaejoong?" Kyu menunjuk jaejoong yang tengah digendong seorang pengawal bertubuh besar, hingga memasuki rumah kayu ditengah danau. Disela-sela dek kayunya ditumbuhi tanaman air sejenis ganggang.

"Kita ikuti mereka!" Changmin membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menyusul mereka.

"Halmoni Jung!" teriak Changmin saat beberapa pengawal sudah menahan mereka mendekati rumah kayu, "Biarkan kami melihat keadaan Jaejoong! Dia sangat berarti bagi kami! Tolong mengertilah!"

"PULANGLAH!"

Tapi mereka berdua tetap tidak beranjak, membuat Halmoni kembali menghadap Changmin. Keningnya mengkerut melihat kekeras kepalaan dua bocah itu. "Jaejoong itu hanya murid beasiswa yang tidak penting! Kenapa kalian berdua begitu memperdulikannya?"

"Terserah apa kata Halmoni! Bagi kami, Jaejoong lebih dari sekedar teman! Dia adalah sahabat.. juga kakakku!" seru kyu, luka lebam diwajahnya masih belum hilang.

"DAN DIA ADALAH UMMAKU!" Changmin menatap tajam halmoni Jung. Sang nenek akhirnya menghela napas melihat keteguhan sikap dua anak muda itu.

"Baik! Masuklah kedalam, aku juga ingin membicakan sesuatu!"

**XXX**

Dua orang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam ruang kantor Mr. Kim, berbagai kertas sudah tersebar acak. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan bertebaran dan terguling,

"Seingatku Appa menyembunyikannya disini! Tentang investasi peminjaman seratus juta dolar oleh keluarga Go pada Appaku!" Junsu menyentuh perutnya, ia tampak kelelehan. Sudah hampir tiga jam lebih mereka mencari~ namun tak kunjung ada hasilnya. "Sepertinya Appa sudah memindahkannya!"

"Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan teman-teman osisku! Salah satunya merupakan putra ketua komisi penyelidik kasus korupsi!" Yuchun menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya, sementara Junsu sudah merapihkan ruang kerja Appanya.

D e g. .

Junsu menyentuh dadanya yang berdesir, "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Yunho ataupun Jaejoong!"

**XXX**

Jaema pov

"J a e ?"

" ?"

Seseorang memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku mencoba membuka mata, tapi cahaya lampunya membuatku pedih. Hanya satu orang yang terus memenuhi isi kepala ini. Sosok yang terus memelukku tanpa henti, sosok yang terus memberiku kehangatan. Tapi kini ia..

"Eungh~" kukerjap-kerjapkan mata ini. Dimana aku sekarang?

Aku mencoba bangun, namun tangan ini tak kuat menopang tubuhku hingga aku kembali terjatuh diatas ranjang. _'Ruangan apa ini?_'

Aku melihat atap yang berwarna cream diatasku. Tempat apa ini?

Seseorang kini tidur disamping ranjangku. Rambutnya tampak berantakan, sebelah pipinya ada lebam yang mulai berwarna kecokelatan. Ia tampaknya begitu kelelahan.

"Kyu?" aku mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi yang terdengar hanya suara helaan napasku saja. Kucoba melayangkan pikiranku kesaat-saat terakhir sebelum aku pingsan. Waktu itu aku mencoba menarik tangan Yunho, memeluknya agar ia tak bisa lepas dariku, tapi..

"Hiks~" mengingatnya membuat hatiku sakit, "Yuniee…"

"Jae, kau sudah bangun?" Kyu mengucek kedua matanya, rambutnya tampak awut-awutan. "Gwenchana, hah? Apa kau haus?"

Kyu mulai panik saat aku terus terisak, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunie yang tak tahu ada dimana.

"Jae! Tenanglah! Changmin dan Halmoni sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Yunho!" Kyu meremas tanganku, memberikanku semangat. "Kau tak boleh panik, kasihan _babie_-mu, Jae! Percayalah pada kami!"

Air mataku mengalir, aku takut sekali! Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Yunie,,

"Ahra tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya! Yunho pasti baik-baik saja!" Kyu terus menguatkanku, "Jangan menangis! Bayimu masih terlalu muda.."

"Tapi Ahra itu wanita gila yang bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa memiliki Yunie, Kyu! Aku takut Ahra akan menyiksa Yunie jika ia menolak untuk menikahinya!"

Kyu terdiam mendengarnya, "Halmoni dan Changmin pasti akan bertindak! Ia akan menyelamatkan Yunho!"

Kutatap Kyu dalam-dalam..

_" ? ?"_

**XXX**

Author pov

Seorang Tuan Besar mendatangi kediaman milik keluarga Go, "AHRA! APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN INI? SEKARANG KATAKAN, DIMANA PUTRAKU?" emosi Tuan Besar Jung sudah tak terkontrol, ia sangat kesal dengan perbuatan calon menantunya itu.

"Mian Appa, aku tak bisa mengatakan keberadaan Yunho untuk saat ini!" Ahra menjawabnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia memang berniat untuk menyekap Yunho agar tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya,

"AHRA? KAU GILA!" Mr. Jung ingin sekali menampar wajahnya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat status Tuan Go,, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yunho! SEKARANG JUGA!"

"TIDAK!" Ahra sudah membentaknya, "Aku baru akan membebaskannya, jika hari pernikahan kami sudah tiba! Jadi kau tak perlu kuatir, Appa! Tunggu saja dirumah sampai waktunya tiba!"

"Ahra, please! Bukan begini caranya! Ini sama saja penculikan! Dan aku tidak suka putraku menjadi korban dari kegilaanmu!" Mr Jung sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran, ia terus memegang jantungnya. Takut jikalau penyakit lamanya kambuh..

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku tak akan mengatakan dimana Yunho berada!" Ahra sudah berbalik untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Mr. Jung yang kuwalahan menahan sakit didadanya. Dalam dirinya, ia menyesal sudah memilih gadis itu sebagai tunangan putra satu-satunya.

**XXX**

Ahra berjalan menuju sebuah rumah kecil dimana ia menyekap Yunho, "Beri dia obat penenang lagi, Dokter!?" serunya saat melihat tangan Yunho bergerak menyentuh kepalanya. Pusing tampak melanda tuan muda Jung..

"Mian, nona Ahra! Aku tak bisa! Ini menyalahi aturan kedokteran, kesehatan Tuan muda Yunho bisa memburuk jika ia terus menerus diberi obat bius!" sang dokter tampak menolak,

"AKU BILANG BERI, YA BERI! JANGAN MELAWANKU!" Ahra sudah membentaknya,

"Tapi ini bisa membahayakan nyawa Tuan muda, NONA AHRA!"

"Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, biar aku saja!" Ahra sudah merebut obat-obatan dari tangan sang dokter dan menyuntikan obat penenang banyak-banyak kedalam lengan Yunho~

"NONAA! JANGAN!"

"DIAM! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMENJARAKANMU, DOKTER!" Ahra sudah mengancamnya, "Dengan begini Yunho akan selalu ada disampingku!" Ahra meraba poni yang menutupi kepala Yunho, "Dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku!"

"Nona, kau gila!"

"Aku gila karenanya, Dokter!" tangan Ahra menyentuh bibir Yunho, "Aku dibuat gila sejak melihat Yunho pertama kali! Aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak kami dipertemukan disekolah dasar! Sejak itu aku terus berusaha mendapatkan perhatian keluarganya!"

Diciumnya bibir itu, "Aku mencintaimu, Yunho! Sangat~"

**XXX**

Seorang wanita tengah baya membuka sedikit pintu kamar dimana Jaejoong tertidur. Ditatapnya wajah cantik yang tengah terlelap seraya terduduk diatas kursi.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar cantik?" Halmoni mengamati wajah Jaejoong, bibirnya perlahan-lahan tersenyum. "Cucuku tidak salah pilih! Dia memang istimewa.."

"Eung~ Yun.." igau Jaejoong. Tidurnya terlihat tidak nyenyak~

"Sabarlah, sayang! Sebentar lagi halmoni akan mempertemukanmu dengan Yunho!" jemari keriputnya menelusuri lekuk wajah Jaejoong, ia bisa mencium aroma vanilla dari tubuh namja didepannya. Harum sekali..

Ditatapnya luka akibat cakaran yang memenuhi punggung tangan Jaejoong, masih terlihat bekas darah yang belum kering. Hati sang nenek merasa pedih dan sakit,

"Ternyata kau begitu merindukannya! Melihatmu begini.. Halmoni bisa memahami rasa cintamu yang begitu besar pada Yunho!" diremasnya tangan Jaejoong, "Sekarang juga, Halmoni akan membawa Yunho kembali! Tunggulah Jae!"

**XXX**

Changmin pov

Tepat pukul satu pagi, aku dan halmoni berangkat menuju kediaman rahasia keluarga Go. Sebuah rumah ditengah kota Seoul yang jarang dihuni. Menurut informasi, disanalah Yunho disekap oleh yeoja gila itu. Aku sudah memberi kabar pada Yuchun. Namun aku tidak memberitahu Kyu dan Jaejoong tentang rencana ini. Karena kalau sampai mereka ikut, aku tak yakin mampu melindungi mereka berdua jika ada apa-apa.

"Halmoni, apa tidak apa-apa kita datang bersama polisi? Aku takut jika Ahra sampai kalap, maka ia akan menyakiti Yunho?"

Halmoni memang sudah menghubungi kepala Polisi Seoul. Mereka diam-diam bergerak mengikuti mobil kami bersama para pengawal. Halmoni sudah memberikan laporan tentang kasus penculikan atas cucu kesayangannya tadi sore. Sepertinya kasus ini jadi kasus besar-besaran, karena menyangkut putri dari Perdana Menteri.

_'Kenapa jantungku tak berhenti berdebar-debar?' _

_'Bagaimanapun caranya.. aku harus berhasil membawa Yunho dengan selamat!'_

Kami semua akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah gedung kecil dengan cahaya remang-remang. Terlalu tertutup untuk bisa disebut rumah. Semua mobil terparkir sembarangan didepan gerbang, yang kami inginkan hanyalah cepat-cepat menyelamatkan Yunho.

"Halmoni, sebaiknya tunggu sisini! Ini terlalu berbahaya.."

Tapi halmoni menggeleng, ia malah melingkarkan salah satu tangannya dilenganku, "Halmoni percaya padamu, Changmin! Melebihi anak Halmoni sendiri!"

Akupun menggangguk. Lalu membantunya berjalan menuju sebuah rumah didepan kami. Walau masih sangat kokoh, tapi benar-benar seperti rumah hantu. Kami seolah-olah dihisap kedalamnya. Rumah tiga tingkat itu begitu besar.

"Sebenarnya, ada berapa orang yang menjaga Yunho disana? Apa Yunho akan baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada cucuku! Ia pasti.." belum selesai Halmoni melanjutkan ucapannya, suara jeritan seseorang terdengar begitu menyayat.

"AHRAA!?" teriak Halmoni, kami langsung bergegas masuk kedalam. Dimana-mana banyak pengawal Ahra yang jatuh pingsan dengan darah bercucuran. Aku tidak kenal orang-orang itu.. yang ada dikepalaku hanya Yunho dan Halmoni! Aku ingin membawa mereka keluar dengan selamat! Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak..

Saat kakiku dan Halmoni menginjakan kaki dilantai tiga, mata kami berempat terbelalak ngeri. Seorang yeoja menodongkan pisau kearah leher Yunho yang tengah terduduk lemas. Tampaknya ia masih terpengaruh obat bius.

"YUNHO!" Panggilku, ingin sekali aku menjambak dan melempar yeoja gila itu agar menjauh dari Appaku.

"Kalau kalian bergerak selangkah saja, aku akan membunuh Yunho!?" ancam Ahra, ia memelototi kami semua dengan wajah senang. Tampaknya gadis itu benar-benar sudah gila. "BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN SEMUA MASUK TANPA IJIN DARIKU?"

"Kembalikan cucuku sekarang!?" halmoni membentak Ahra, "Polisi sudah datang! Kau akan terkepung dan mereka akan memenjarakanmu, nona Go!"

"MEMENJARAKANKU? Haha~" Ahra tertawa lantang, "Polisi tidak akan berani memenjarakanku, NENEK TUA!" Ahra mencium leher Yunho dengan membabi buta, membuat darahku berdesir hebat. Ingin sekali aku melempar tubuhnya,

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGOTORI TUBUH YUNHO!" tanganku sudah terkepal erat, "DIA HANYA MILIK UMMAKU JAEJOONG!"

"JAEJOONG?" Pisau ditangan Ahra sudah bergetar, "AKU BENCI NAMJA ITU! AKU BENCI! DIA NAMJA PENGGODA! PELACUR!"

"Eungghh`~" Yunho tampak mengerutkan keningnya, kesadarannya mulai puih. Namun matanya masih belum mengerjap dengan normal.

"KAU YANG PELACUR!" aku terus memancing emosinya, membuat perhatian Ahra terpancing padaku. Sementara seorang polisi sudah berjalan perlahan-lahan dibelakang tubuhnya. "UMMAKU ORANG YANG SANGAT BAIK! DIA MALAIKAT PEMBAWA KEBAHAGIAN!"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA! AKU MUAK DENGAN JAEJOONG! MUAKKK! DIA..."

BLEP~

Pisau ditangan Ahra ditahan oleh polisi dan pengawal Halmoni, membuat Ahra meronta dan menjerit tak karuan. Aku segera menahan jatuhnya Yunho,

"Yunho, gwenchana?" kutatap wajahnya yang tampak pucat, ia terus menyentuh keningnya,,

"Yun, cucuku!" Halmoni segera memeluk Yunho, mendekapnya dengan erat. "OH, betapa kagetnya halmoni tadi! Jantung halmoni rasanya mau meledak saat melihatmu disandera, nak!"

"Halmoni? Kenapa…" Yunho membalas pelukan neneknya, "Ada apa sebenarnya?" ia tampak kebingungan.

"Biar Halmoni jelaskan nanti! Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini! Sebelum lebih banyak orang yang mendatangi tempat ini!"

Yunhopun dipapah Halmoni karena ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tampaknya obat bius yang diberikan Ahra terlalu banyak. Namun seperti dugaan Halmoni sebelumnya, rentetan mobil sudah memenuhi jalanan. Tuan Besar Jung dan Perdana Menteri Go sudah datang.

Mereka semua tampak murka melihat keadaan rumah yang sangat kacau. Terutama ketika Perdana Menteri Go menahan para polisi untuk membawa Ahra pergi.

"ADA APA INI? NYONYA BESAR JUNG! APA-APAAN INI?" Perdana menteri menatap dingin Halmoni, "Kenapa melibatkan putriku? Apa salahnya?"

"SALAHNYA?" suara Halmoni sudah bergetar, ia tak kalah murka. "Kejahatan yang dilakukan keluargamu terlalu banyak!" tangan Halmoni menunjuk wajah Perdana menteri Go, "Selama ini aku selalu berdiam diri! Membiarkan keluarga kalian berkuasa selama aku menenangkan diriku diluar negeri!"

"Kasus korupsi yang dilakukan keluargamu! Pemalsuan harta milik Negara! Pemboikotan jalur hokum Negara dan masih banyak lainnya! AKU SELALU MENUTUP MATA! Tapi ketika kalian ingin menjodohkan cucu kesayanganku dengan putrimu yang gila! AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENTOLERIR!"

Wajah Perdana menteri Go tampak seperti disiram air panas. Ia

"Umma, tidak seharusnya kau.." Tuan besar Jung tampak ingin membela rekan sejawatnya..

"DIAM, KAU JUNG IN SO!" Halmoni kini berbalik memarahi Mr Jung, "Perjodohan yang kau lakukan pada puteramu tanpa melihat latar belakang Ahra benar-benar kegagalan dan kebodohan terbesar! Aku sangat kecewa padamu!"

Mr Jung terdiam, ia tak berani membantah lagi. Sementara para polisi sudah berlari mengerumuni Perdana menteri. Tidak sadar, kalau Tuan Besar Go sudah menarik pistol dari saku seorang polisi. Ia kalap saat melihat putrinya dibawa oleh segerombolan polisi, sementara dirinya dipermalukan didepan seua orang oleh Halmoni Jung.

Dengan cepat, ia berlari dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada Yunho dan Halmoni. Sebelum pelatuk itu disentuhnya, aku berlari secepat mungkin kearah Yunho dan Halmoni..

"JANGANNNN!" teriakku.

Waktu seakan berhenti saat aku mencoba memeluk mereka berdua,

"APPAA!?" aku mencoba merengkuh dirinya.

Semuanya terlihat seperti dalam gerakan lambat. .

Tak ada suara-suara yang bisa kudengar, tak peduli seberapa berbahayanya tindakanku ini. Yang ada dikepalaku, hanya bayangan wajah Kyu yang tersenyum. Tengah menungguku seraya berkacak pinggang dibalik wajah manisnya..

Tapi janjiku pada Jae Umma lebih dari segalanya. Aku tak mau melihatnya menangis lagi. Sudah cukup air matanya tumpah! Untuk sekali ini.. aku ingin menunjukan padanya bahwa Changmin tidak hanya bisa bersikap saiko dan gila. Tapi juga berguna.. dan bisa melindungi kedua orang tuanya sampai akhir..

"AWAS!"

**DOR...**

Kami semua terpana akan suara itu, tak ada lagi suara-suara berisik atau gaduh. Yang terlihat hanya wajah Yunho yang tercengang menatap wajahku. Sesuatu telah melukaiku...

"K y u ! !"

Aku terjatuh dalam pelukan Yunho, mataku terpejam tak kuat dengan aliran yang mulai mengalir dari belakang tubuhku..

**XXX**

Author pov

"CHANGMINN!"

Teriakan Kyu terdengar saat ia mencoba bangun dari mimpi buruknya,

Air mata sudah mengalir dari dua pasang mata bulat itu.

Hidung besarnya tampak bergerak, mencari napas yang sulit didapatkannya..

"Hiks.. hiks.." ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sedang menangis, "Kenapa.. hiks.. aku menangis.?"

"CHANGMIN ~ jangan tinggalkan aku!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Pagi ini kau tampak cerah, Changmin?" Dr Cha baru saja memeriksa punggung Changmin Posisinya kini terlentang, membuat pantat kecilnya sedikit terlihat karena ukuran pakaian rumah sakitnya yang kekecilan. Maklum, tinggi bocah itu lebih dari 180 cm. Hampir tak ada celana rumah sakit yang muat dengannya. .

"Uh, dokter! Jangan menggodaku terus! Tak lihatkah kelima orang didepan kaca sudah mengamatiku dengan wajah gembira, Hah?" bibir Changmin sudah maju beberapa centi. Terang saja, pantat putihnya harus diobral pada kelima orang yang tanpa henti mengawasinya sejak ia menjadi pasien rumah sakit ini seminggu yang lalu.

"Haha~ biarkan saja mereka, Changmin! Hyung-hyungmu itu terus mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu!" Dr. Cha memeriksa perban yang melilit punggung belakang Changmin, "Tampaknya sudah kering! Beberapa hari lagi kau sudah bisa pulang!"

"PULANG? " Changmin membelalakan matanya, "Jinca Dokter? Oh, aku sudah tak tahan dijadikan boneka hidup oleh mereka berlima!"

Kyu yang tidak sabar lagi, segera membuka pintu dan meletakkan bekal yang baru saja dibuat olehnya bersama Jaejoong dan Junsu. "Ini! Sepiring roti isi telur sesuai permintaanmu! Jadi jangan cerwet lagi!"

"Ah, kyu! Kau memang yang terbaik! Hehe~" Changmin segera memasukan sandwich bulat-bulat kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau makan telur hah?" Dokter tampak ingin protes, tapi Changmin malah melanjutkan mengunyah dengan cepat.. "Lihat saja akibatnya kalau kau melanggar ucapanku!?"

Belum beberapa dokter berbicara seperti itu, Changmin langsung merasakan gatal dibagian bawahnya. "Kyu, GATAL! GARUKIN!"

"MWO?" wajah Kyu sudah semerah tomat melihat bagian dimana Changmin menunjukkan hal bodoh itu padanya, "OGAH! GARUK SANA SENDIRI!"

Kyu sudah memanyunkan bibirnya, namun senyumnya tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Setelah berhari-hari ia menangis tanpa henti ketika Changmin masih berada pada kondisi kritis, akhirnya secercah harapan hadir dalam hidupnya. Dokter mengatakan nyawanya bisa terselamatkan tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Rasanya, hidupnya yang semula berakhir kembali bersinar..

"Lihat, yun! Mereka so sweet sekali!" jaejoong menatap Changmin dan Kyu yang masih saling tendang-tendangan, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Terlihat bertengkar, padahal saling suka..

"Kita juga tak kalah romantis, Boo!" yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan mesra, mengecup pelan keningnya. "Halmoni! Appa dan umma menunggu kita, boo! Kajja!"

"Kita biarkan mereka berdua saja?" Junsu melirik kedua orang yang sudah tarik-tarikan baju, membuat dokternya kelimpungan untuk menengahi pertengkaran kedua bocah evil itu.

"Kita masih harus membantu Halmoni Jung untuk mengungkap kasus korupsi keluarga Go dipengadilan, Su! Ayo pergi…" Yuchun juga memeluk Junsu, membawanya menelusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju halaman parkir.

"Jaejoong! Yunho! Sampai ketemu disekolah!" Yuchun melambai kepada mereka berdua sebelum berpisah, Junsu juga begitu.

"BYEE!" Jaejoong dan Yunho balas melambai,

"Jangan telat lagi datang kesekolah, ya!" Junsu sudah menyeringai lebar, "Sibuk NC-an mulu! Mentang-mentang sudah direstui halmoni! Ingat kalian sudah punya babie.."

Junsu berteriak dengan kencang, membuat seisi rumah sakit menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Wajah mereka kini sudah seperti tomat rebus.

"Dasar Junsu! Bawel!"

**XXX**

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**FF YUNJAE**

School of Love #13

Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)

**XXX**

_Dia bukanlah bunga mewah nan manja seperti yang kau kenal,_

_ Dia adalah dandelion, si rumput liar yang akan selalu tangguh,_

_ meski telah terinjak berkali-kali!_

_ Dan semua orang memanggilnya dgn nama… jaejoong!_

**XXX**

Jaema pov

Sudah dua minggu lebih sejak kami menghilang dari sekolah, kini kehidupan normalku akhirnya kembali lagi. Seperti titah Halmoni Jung, kami berdua harus tetap melanjutkan sekolah dan mengejar ketinggalan kami selama dua minggu ini. Besok adalah hari pertama kami kembali keToho. Meski aku tengah mengandung, tapi usia kehamilanku masih muda. Masih sanggup untuk melanjutkan sekolah sampai anak ini berumur tujuh bulan lebih.

"Hallo jijiya!" aku membuka pintu mansion seraya membawa paper bag besar berisi sayuran, daging dan buah. Tadi Yunie menelpon untuk berencana makan siang disini,

"Meeoong~" balas jiji, tampak senang saat melihatku kembali lagi. Ia terus mengusap-usap kakiku dengan bulu-bulunya, kadang kala menggigit-gigit kecil seraya memerkan gigi taringnya yang mungil.

Aku segera menuangkan susu yang baru kubeli untuknya, membuat Jiji melompat kesenangan keatas meja dapur saat kuletakan sepiring susu didekatnya, "Lapar? Ditempat Changmin kau benar-benar kelaparan, ya? Apa bocah itu juga memakan jatahmu?" aku mengelus-ngelus kuping dan buntutnya yang bergoyang-goyang.

Kubuka paper bag besar hasil belanja pagiku dihari minggu ini. Dimana-mana penuh, bahkan untuk supermarket sebesar _'S o g o'_, "Hari ini aku akan memasak miso, kare, doubokki, kimchi, dan.." aku mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi pikiranku malah menjelajah ketempat lain. Saat dimana aku makan bersama dalam satu meja bersama keluarga Jung.

**X**

_[Flash back]_

**X**

"Jongie, apa kau sudah periksakan bayimu kedokter?" Mrs. Jung bertanya padaku saat kami tengah menyantap makan malam didalam ruangan penghangat, berhadapan dengan danau didepan yang sedikit membeku karena musim dingin sudah tiba.

"Belum, Ajungma!" aku masih tidak enak hati untuk memanggil beliau 'umma', aku dan Yunho-kan belum menikah!?

"Aku-kan sudah mengajarimu untuk mengatakan umma dan appa, Jongie!" Halmoni sudah menyentuh tanganku, "Ayo, panggil mereka Appa dan Umma! Sama seperti Yunho!"

"Iya, Boo! Kau tak perlu sungkan dengan Appa dan Umma! Bukankah tak lama lagi kita akan menikah? Halmoni dan Umma sedang menyiapkannya untuk kita!" Yunie tersenyum lembut, tapi pandanganku masih tak berpaling daro Mr Jung. Tatapannya padaku masih sedingin es. Ia benar-benar tak menyukaiku.

"Terserah kalian! Tapi bagiku~ hanya kau putraku dirumah ini, Yunho!"

"IN SOO!" Halmoni sudah menggebrak meja dengan tangan keriputnya, "Kenapa kau masih juga keras kepala? Bukankah kau sendiri sudah melihat betapa jahat keluarga Go! Dan kau masih saja.."

"UMMA! Aku memang mengaku salah sudah menjalin hubungan pertunangan dengan keluarga Go! Tapi bukan berarti namja yang berpura-pura mengandung cucuku tidak sama buruknya dengan Ahra!" Mr Jung menunjukku, "Dia bisa saja menyamar menjadi namja baik-baik! Padahal berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan dari pernikahan ini!"

Rasanya terlalu kejam untuk bisa kudengar hal menyakitkan ini dari bibir calon mertuaku sendiri, _'Apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan berpura-pura mengandung cucunya?'_

"APPA! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal sepicik itu! JAEJOONG MEMANG HAMIL ANAKKU?"

"Dari mana kau tau, Yun? Bisa saja namja itu berhubungan dengan orang lain selain dirimu!"

**Glek~**

Kata-kata Appa Jung bagai pisau yang mencabik-cabik hatiku. Sakit!

Semua yang diucapkannya begitu menyakitkan!

"Apa kau yakin jika didalam perutnya adalah darah dagingmu? Katakan padaku, sudah berapa kali kalian berhubungan? Dan kalau memang dia tidak mengincar harta kita, apa kau bisa membuktikannya?" Mr Jung sudah berbalik pergi, ia meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"KAU KETERLALUAN, APPA!?" Yunie berteriak dengan keras, bibirnya bergetar saking marahnya.

"Aku sudah ditipu oleh Ahra! Aku tak mau ditipu untuk kedua kalinya oleh namja yang tidak jelas asal-usul keluarganya!" ucapan Mr Jung benar-benar membuat tubuhku lemas. Bayangan pernikahan didalam angan-anganku hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jongie, jangan kau pikirkan sayang!?" Yunie langsung memelukku ketika ia melihat air mataku terjatuh perlahan-lahan. Aku menangis tanpa suara, hatiku sakit mendengar tuduhan Mr Jung pada anak yang tengah kukandung.

"Yun.. hiks.." aku mencoba mengungkapkan isi hatiku, membantah tuduhan Mr Jung padaku,, "Aku-berani-bersumpah-.. hiks.. kalau aku.. hiks.. hanya tidur denganmu!"

"Jangan kau pikirkan ucapan Appa, Boo!" Yunie membiarkan aku menangis didalam pelukannya, "Aku yang sudah merasukimu, aku tahu pasti kalau anakmu adalah darah dagingku!"

"Jae, yang sabar nak!" Halmoni mengusap-usap punggungku, "Biarkan saja anak tak tau diri seperti In So! Dia selalu membuatku marah, semua tindakannya selalu berakibat fatal! Ia selalu salah dalam menilai sesuatu!"

"Jae sayang, umma akan menemanimu memeriksakan kandunganmu kedokter! Biar suamiku tidak bisa melawan lagi takdir yang memang sudah digariskan! Kau sabar ya nak!" Mrs. Jung ikut menghiburku. Tapi sakit hatiku masih tak kunjung hilang.

"Hiks.." aku menarik lengan baju Yunie, "Aku mau hiks.. pulang, Yun!"

Yunie, Halmoni dan Mrs Jung langsung tercengang, "Boo, jangan terpancing ucapan Appa! Kalau kau pulang, nanti bagaimana dengan Aegya kita?"

"Aku mau pulang! Sekarang, Yun!" aku terus merengek, "Aku kangen jiji! Aku mau ketemu jiji! Bawa aku ke Mansion, Yun! Please.."

Yunho melirik umma dan neneknya, mereka mengangguk menyetujui. "Biarkan dia pulang! Halmoni takut kalau Jongie merasa tertekan, akan berakibat buruk pada kandungannya Yun!"

Yunho akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui. Hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa mengantarkanku ke Mansion malam ini juga. Padahal salju terus menumpuk dan menutupi jalan,

"Tampaknya kita harus beli baju hangat yang lebih tebal untukmu, Boo! Pipimu sudah memerah, apa kau kedinginan, chagi?" Yunie tak berhenti memelukku selama kami dalam perjalanan, isakku sudah berhenti. Sakit hatiku sudah mereda, tak bisanya aku se-childish ini. _Apa karena anak ini?_

"Setelah ini, Yunie pulang saja! Biarkan Boojae dimansion bersama Jiji!"

"Pulang? Aniyo~" Yunie tak terima, "Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu! Pokoknya aku akan menemanimu terus!"

"Orang tua dan nenekmu baru saja pulang! Mereka tentu merindukanmu! Aku tak mau egois dengan membuatmu terkekang! Mereka juga membutuhkanmu, Yun!"

"Terkekang apa? Aku malah senang jika berada disisimu!"

"Besok saja, Yun! besok kau bisa menengokku seperti biasa!" aku mencium kening Yunie, "Besok pagi makanlah ditempatku! Aku akan memasak banyak untukmu!"

[Flashback end]

**XXX**

"Kalau mengingat itu, rasanya jadi sedih lagi!" aku sudah mencemplungkan sayuran kedalam panci, "Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah tanpa restu dari Appa Jung!"

Aku terus memikirkan hal ini, tak sadar Yunie sudah mengendap-ngendap dibelakangku,, "DOR!"

"HYAA~" aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok panci dan apel yang baru saja ingin kukupas, "YUNIE! Ngagetin ajah!" aku sudah menggeplak bahunya, "DASAR!"

"Aduh, Boo! Galak sekali!" Yunie memanyunkan bibirnya, "Nih! Aku bawakan strawberry dan anggur seperti permintaanmu!"

"Cepat sekali datangnya, Bear! Aku bahkan belum selese memasak!"

"Hehe, aku kangen Boo! Tak melihatmu sebentar saja terasa ada yang hilang~"

Hari ini aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk bercanda dan makan bersama Yunie. Ia juga meminta untuk menginap semalam disini. Padahal kami-kan belum menikah! Aku tahu maksudnya meminta hal itu! DASAR BERUANG MESUM!

**XXX**

"Boojae! Ini sudah siang!" Yunie berteriak kencang ditelingaku. Membuat jiwaku yang tengah melayang kelangit ketujuh langsung jatuh terjerembab kedalam ragaku, "Kalau tidak bangun juga.." Yunie langsung meraba pinggangku, dan mengangkatku menuju kamar mandi.

Aku sudah menjerit saat kurasakan lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dan air hangat yang membasahi tubuh dan baju tidurku, "YUNIE NAKAL!" aku terpaksa membuka mataku, menatap wajah Yunie yang menyeringai dan langsung membuka piyama tidurku.

"Tampaknya istriku makin hari makin malas! Biar Yunie mandikan si gajah besar ini!" serunya, ikut masuk dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Hingga tak satupun benang yang menutupi tubuh kami berdua.

"Ngapain kau disini, Bear! Boojae mau mandi sendiri!" aku menutupi wajahku dengan handuk, malu. "Sana pergi!"

"Tidak! Yunie juga mau mandi bersama gajah besar milik Yunie!" ia sudah mengambil spon mandi dan menggosok punggungku, "Bagaimana? Enak?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, membiarkan tangan Yunie membersihkan bagian tubuhku dengan spon dan sabun mandi.

"Maaoongg~" Jiji yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena jeritan kami tadi, langsung menghampiri kamar mandi yang tidak ditutup Yunie.

"Jijiya~ come on, babie! Come here.." aku menyuruhnya kesini, langsung menggendongnya dalam pelukanku,

"ARKHhhh~ kucingmu ini selalu menggangu saja!" Yunie sudah memayunkan bibirnya, "Ia selalu berhasil mengambil perhatianmu!"

"Biarin! Jiji…" aku membiarkan tanganku dijawil-jawil olehnya,

Tiba-tiba ide nakal terlintas diotak Yunie, mendadak.. ia sudah meraba-raba 'belalaiku' dan meremasnya dengan brutal, "Ungghhh~" kupejamkan mataku,

"Yun! Engg~ jangan disana.. uhh…" aku melepaskan Jiji dan menyentuh wajah Yunie yang ada dibelakangku, "Ahh.. kitaaa… bisaa telat!"

Yunie mengocoknya semakin cepat, "Uhh… ahhh… nghhh!" aku sudah tak tahan lagi, ia benar-benar sengaja membuatku terangsang,

"Hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu!" Yunie melumatnya bibirku, menghisap dan memasukan bibir cherry ini kedalam mulutnya. Meraupnya bagai permen buah, membuat mataku membelalak lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera membalas ciuman panasnya. Membuat dada kami bertemu,

Aku bisa mendengar detak jantung Yunie. Sebelah kakinya sudah mengunci salah satu kakiku, memutar tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Meongg~" jiji sudah menjawil-jawil pantatku, namun aku tak punya tenaga untuk memperdulikannya. Beruang besar ini sudah mematikan pertahanku.

"Boo~" yunie mengemut nipple kananku, menggigit dan mengulum dengan lidahnya. Membuatku mengerang tanpa henti, tubuhku memanas. Tak hanya itu saja, kegilaannya semakin bertambah saat ia memasukan jemarinya kedalam manholeku,

"Ahhh~ Yun! Jangan disitu! Ahh.. kitaa.. eumm.." aku meremas-remas rambut Yunie, menikmati segala service yang diberikan pada tubuhku. Yunie terus memaju mundurkannya, membuat napasku memburu semakin cepat.

_'Hehe.. akhirnya kau dicuekin Boojaeku juga, jijiya! Dasar kucing mesum! Dulu kau pernah menjilat belalai kesayanganku, sekarang aku tak akan membiarkanmu bertindak nakal lagi! HUH!, mau merebut gajah dari tangan sang beruang hah? Oh, tidak bisaa..'_

"Maoong~ ngaongg~" Jiji merasa lelah karena terus diabaikan, iapun memutuskan untuk duduk dilantai menyaksikan kedua orang yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

**XXX**

"LIHAT! Kita terlambat lagi!" aku terburu-buru memasukan sandwich kedalam kotak makanan yang akan kami bawa didalam mobil. Karena Yunie, kami bahkan tidak sempat sarapan. "Bye, Jijiya! Aku pergi dulu!"

Blam~

Aku dan yunie langsung menyantap bekal kilat ini, "Boojae ku yang cantik, manis dan menggiurkan!" serunya seraya memandangku lekat-lekat. Mirip anjing ngiler..

"Apa?" aku sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraanya, pak Han bahkan sudah cengar-cengir didepan. _'Dasar anak muda!'_ pikirnya,

**XXX**

"Seperti biasa! Semenjak mau menikah, kerjaannya telat! ! DAN TELAT!" Changmin mulai berkoar-koar. Sementara Kyu, Junsu dan Yuchun hanya memasang seringai evil andalam mereka.

Mereka berempat kini sudah menunggu kami di plaza depan gedung sekolah. Seperti biasa, Junsu dan Kyu dengan majalan fashion mereka.

"Bagaimana punggungmu, Minie? Sudah baik?" aku menepuk punggungnya,

"Adawww~ jangan dipukul umma! Tetap saja masih sakit!" Changmin meringis, ia lalu menggandeng tanganku untuk masuk kedalam kelas, "Ottoke? Apa Yunho terus mengeksplormu?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya –kan, bocah kecil!?"

Changmin sudah membisikan sesuatu ditelingaku, membuat wajah Yunie memerah karena cemburu. "Aku punya obat tidur yang sangat ampuh! Aku curi dari rumah sakit kemaren, umma! Kau bisa memberikan satu jika ia tak berhenti menyerangmu!?"

_'Gawat! Sikap saikonya mulai lagi! Hiiii~'_

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, Minie! Tubuhku masih kuat menghadapi Appamu itu!"

**XXX**

"Anak-anak! Sekolah ini akan mengadakan studi lapang ke Jeju!" seru sosaengnim saat kami berlima tiba didalam kelas. Hanya Yuchun yang terpisah dari kami.

"Baik! Segera persiapkan diri kalian! Kita akan berangkat seminggu lagi!" Sosaengnim mengakhiri pengumumannya, sedangkan Yunie langsung berbalik menatapku.

"Boo, Kita akan pergi ke Jeju! Kau pernah kesana?"

"Belum pernah, Yun! Pasti mengasyikan!" aku segera mengechek sisa tabungan dari ponselku, "Kira-kira aku masih punya berapa yah?!"

"APA?"

"Uang tabunganku!" saat melihat saldo tabunganku, mataku membelalak lebar. Omo! Aku hanya punya beberapa ribu won. Kakek dan nenek pasti belum mentransfer uangku. Apa mereka lupa yah?

"Wae? Jangan bilang tabunganmu tidak cukup dan kau tak jadi pergi?" Yunie seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan, matanya memandang tajam diriku. Lalu segera meraih ponselku dan tercengang melihat sisa tabunganku. .

"UANG SEGITU MANA CUKUP?" Yunie sudah mengembungkan pipinya, "Sudah! Biar aku yang bayar semuanya!"

"TIDAK MAU! Jangan karena kau pacarku! Kau bisa seenaknya menghabiskan uangmu untukku -yah! Kau bahkan belum bekerja, uang yang kau pakai itu uang orangtuamu! Bukan uangmu sendiri, pabo!"

"Kau tengah mengandung anakku! Tentu saja aku harus mencukupi semua kebutuhanmu, Boo.."

"Apa kata Appamu jika ia tahu aku memakai uangmu untuk jalan-jalan sekolah? Tidak! Aku tidak mau jika ia salah paham lagi!"

"Ucapan Appa tidak perlu kau pikirkan!"

"Pokoknya aku bisa sendiri! Dalam seminggu ini aku akan bekerja keras! Selama aku belum menjadi istri sahmu, aku tak akan mau menggunakan uangmu! Karena Appamu pasti akan memiliki alasan untuk menambah tuduhannya!" aku menunjukkan senyum lebarku, "Aku ini si rumput liar, Bear! Aku pasti bisa mencari uang itu secepatnya! Kau tidak perlu cemas!"

**XXX**

"Jijiya~" aku sudah menatap sedih buku tabunganku seraya melirik Jiji yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Mala mini hanya aku dan jiji saja. Yunie sudah kusuruh pulang.

"Apa aku harus bekerja yah? Mungkin paruh waktu?"

Jiji tak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah ayik menikmati makanannya.

**XXX**

Malam ini aku segera mengenakan jaket tebalku. Udara diluar cukup dingin, setelah mengunci kamarku. Aku segera meraih sepedaku dan melaju menuju jalanan kota. Berharap ada toko yang sedang memasang pengumuman untuk mencari karyawan.

_Dalam seminggu aku harus mengumpulkan seratus ribu won! Apa aku bisa?_

Ban sepedaku berdecit, aku melongok kearah coffe shop diujung gang. Tampaknya ada selebaran yang tertempel disana,

"Mungkinkah?"

Kuamati selebaran itu,_ 'Membutuhkan seorang pelayan caffe dengan gaji lima ribu won'_

"Sepertinya cocok untukku!"

**XXX**

Yunpa pov

"Jadi, ini ponsel pesananku?" aku meneliti ponsel buatan Changmin. Ponsel yang hanya ada satu pasang didunia ini, dirancang khusus oleh ahli teknologi dan saiko seperti bocah ini.

Didalamnya dilengkapi oleh seluruh fasilitas terbaru dengan model layar yang elastis. GPS dan alarm tanda bahaya menjadi fasilitas utama. Karena aku tak ingin Boojaeku kenapa-napa, apalagi semua orang sudah tahu identitas Kim Jaejoong yang menjadi calon istri dari Jung Yunho dua minggu lagi.

Aku takut kalau ia sampai diculik atau dianiya saat Boojae tidak sedang bersamaku. Sebenarnya ini ide Changmin, otaknya itu bener-bener canggih kalau untuk urusan kriminal.

"Umma manasih? Sebentar lagi kan masuk? Masih juga belum sampai!" suara Changmin menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearah bangku kosong dibelakangku. Sampai sekarang masih belum juga datang..

Grek~

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatku menoleh, Boojae berjalan dengan wajah lemas. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Matanya memerah, wajahnya pucat. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia tidak bisa tidur semalam? Pagi tadi ia melarangku menjemputnya! Tapi kini tiba-tiba ia masuk dengan keadaan seperti itu..

"Boo, apa yang terjadi?"

Boojae menggeleng, ia hanya meletakan tasnya diatas mejanya. Lalu merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Matanya terpejam.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman? Kau tak kecapekan, -kan sayang?"

"Heum~" Boojae mengangguk tanpa berbicara,

"Kalau begitu tidurlah! Aku akan bicara pada sosaengnim untuk membiarkan kau istirahat sejenak! Apa mau kutemani ke UKS?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aniyo! Disini saja Yun!"

Aku menyentuh rambutnya, mengusap-ngusap puncak kepalanya,, "Kalau begitu tidurlah! Aku tak mau kau sampai sakit!"

**XXX**

Tapi kebiasaan Jaejoong yang tidur didalam kelas tidak hanya satu atau dua hari. Ini bahkan sudah mencapai hari keempat.. dan dia masih suka tertidur dikelas. Membuat Sosaengmin kesal, hingga menyuruhnya keluar dari kelas.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Belakangan ini aku sibuk sekali, aku mencoba memberi supraise dengan menyiapkan pesta pernikahan kami tanpa melibatkan Boojae. Aku tahu ia masih punya masalah dengan Appaku. Aku tak mau melihatnya sedih jika ia sampai bertemu dengan Appa saat memilih-milih dekorasi ruangan.

"Boo?" aku menatap sedih punggungnya yang berjalan keluar dari kelas. Membuatku sakit hati saat sosaengnim membentaknya,

Kuangkat tangan kananku, "Sosaengnim! Aku ijin sebentar!" tanpa menunggu lagi, aku segera berjalan keluar untuk menyusul Boojae. Kuhembuskan napasku dalam-dalam saat melihat tubuhnya berbaring diatas bangku panjang depan kebun mawar bikinan kami. Deru napasnya terdengar teratur,

"Kupikir kau di UKS, Boo!? Ternyata tertidur disini?" aku mengelus pipinya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau selalu meninggalkan ponsel baru pemberianku! Kau kemana saja, sayang?"

Aku merebahkan kepalaku diperutnya, mencoba mendengar sesuatu dari dalam perutnya yang masih rata. Usianya baru satu setengah bulan, seperti apa bentuk aegya kami ya?

**XXX**

Author pov

Sudah hari ketiga sejak Jaejoong bekerja sebagai pelayan caffe, ia sadar Yunho mulai mencurigainya. Tapi ancamannya pada Yunho, membuat kekasihnya itu tak berani melanggar. Ia mengatakan jika Yunho menyuruh pengawal untuk memata-matai dirinya, maka Gajah kesayangannya tak akan mau menemui beruang lagi.

_Prankkk~_

Gelas yang berada ditangan Jaejoong terjatuh saat ia tampak kelelahan menghadapi tamu yang datang bertubi-tubi. Musim dingin menjadi alasan satu-satunya mengapa coffe shop begitu diminiati.

_"Sudah dua kali kau menjatuhkan gelas, Jaejoong! Akan kupotong dari gajimu hari ini!"_

_"Nde~"_ Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ini memang kecerobohannya..

Jaejoong tak sadar dirinya tengah diawasi oleh tiga orang yang menatapnya dari balik mobil.

_"Jadi sekarang dia bekerja ditempat itu?"_

"Benar Tuan Besar Jung! Kim Jaejoong bekerja agar ia bisa mengikuti studi lapang yang diselenggarakan sekolah!"

_"Kenapa ia tidak meminta saja pada putraku?"_

"Tampaknya ini yang membuat Tuan muda Yunho selalu uring-uringan dirumah! Kim Jaejoong menolak semua pemberian Tuan muda, Tuan! Kecuali jam tangan yang sengaja dipesannya pada Tuan muda Shim. Tapi kelihatannya, hari ini Jaejoong tidak memakainya!"

Tuan besar Jung menatap Jaejoong yang kepayahan meladeni para tamu yang memanggilnya kesana-kemari. Keringat bercucuran dari kepalanya, membuat hati nuraninya tergoyahkan.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan orang? Bahwa namja itu benar-benar seperti malaikat!" Tuan besar Jung meremas hasil tes darah yang diam-diam dilakukannya. Dokter kepercayaan keluarga Jung mengatakan bahwa anak yang berada didalam kandungan namja cantik itu nyata cucunya.

Tanpa sadar, mata Tuan Besar Jung mengawasi Jaejoong tanpa henti. Hingga jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Ia tak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertindak,

Jaejoong tidak mengenakan jaket berbulu yang tebal, ia hanya menggunakan jaket biasa dengan balutan syal merah dilehernya. Tak cukup untuk melindungi kulit putihnya yang mulus. Membuat ia tak berhenti bergidik.

"Hey, pelayan cantik! Kami pesan lima coffe!" segerombolan namja-namja dekil memasuki coffe shop. Membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget karena mereka tak berhenti menatap dirinya,

"Baik!" Jaejoong segera mengambil kelima cangkir coffe dan meletakannya diatas meja. Tapi kecemasannya menjadi nyata saat tangan salah seorang dari mereka merab-raba _butt_ nya,

"Benar-benar seksi dan cantik! Boleh kami menyewamu semalaman ?"

Mata bulat Jaejoong membelalak, dadanya turun naik karena emosi. "KURANG AJAR!" Jaejoong sudah menonjok pipi namja yang berani meremas butt nya. Membuat keempat temannya menahan lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya hingga tersudut di dinding.

Brak~

Pintu mobil terbuka, Tuan besar Jung segera berlari memasuki Coffe shop. "BERANI SEKALI KALIAN MENGGANGGU CALON MENANTUKU!"

"Ahjushi?" Jaejoong menatap Mr Jung yang tengah mendorong kelima namja itu agar menjauh dari namja cantik itu.

"PERGI!" Tuan Besar Jung sudah berdiri didepan Jaejoong, menghalanginya dari kelima namja brengsek yang sudah mengganggu calon menantunya.

Dua orang diantara mereka ingin memukul Mr Jung, namun pengawal-pengawal Tuan Besar sudah menarik dan menghajar mereka terlebih dahulu,

"Ahjushi? Gwenchana~yo?" Jaejoong mendudukan Mr Jung saat dilihatnya ia tengah mencengkram dadanya. Jantungnya kumat lagi,

"Urrkkhhhh…" Mr Jung memejamkan mata menahan sakit, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Penyakit jantungnya selalu kumat jika tekanan darahnya meninggi sedikit saja.

"Dimana obatnya? Biar Jongie ambilkan!" Jaejoong terlihat panik, dicarinya ponsel miliknya didalam saku. Tapi ia selalu lupa dan meninggalkannya di Mansion.

"Ukkkhhh… Di.. mobil.."

Jaejoong segera berlari kearah mobil, dicarinya obat yang dimaksud didalam jog mobil Mr Jung. "Ada!" ia berlari kembali dengan langkah terburu-buru, tak sadar es yang diinjaknya sudah mencair hingga tubuhnya melayang diatas aspal yang tertutup salju.

"KYyaaaaa~"

Jaejoong merasa akan jatuh, namun sebuah tangan menahan pinggangnya,

"Boo!" Yunho segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya agar tidak terjatuh, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hampir saja! KAU BENAR-BENAR CEROBOH!"

Ditatapnya wajah Yunho yang sudah mengamuk, dibelakangnya keempat temannya sudah melambaikan tangan kearah Jaejoong.

"Yosh! Apa kabar ummaku yang Bandel? Kerja part time tidak bilang-bilang, HUH! Untung aku melacak penyadap yang kupasang didalam tasmu!"

**XXX**

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**FF YUNJAE**

School of Love #14

Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)

_. _

_._

_Tak seperti bunga bunga berduri didalam ladang. ._

_Sosokmu begitu tegap dan menantang. ._

_Membiarkan angin menerbangkan mahkota indahmu._ .

_Hingga sampai disebuah padang berbunga nan cantik. . ._

.

.

**Author pov**

.

Jaejoong segera berlari kearah mobil, dicarinya obat yang dimaksud didalam jog mobil Mr Jung.

"Ada!" ia berlari kembali dengan langkah terburu-buru, tak sadar es yang diinjaknya sudah mencair hingga tubuhnya melayang diatas aspal yang tertutup salju.

"KYyaaaaa~"

Jaejoong merasa akan jatuh, namun sebuah tangan menahan pinggangnya,

"Boo!" Yunho segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya agar tidak terjatuh, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hampir saja! KAU BENAR-BENAR CEROBOH!"

Ditatapnya wajah Yunho yang sudah mengamuk, dibelakangnya keempat temannya sudah melambaikan tangan kearah Jaejoong.

"Yosh! Apa kabar ummaku yang Bandel? Kerja part time tidak bilang-bilang! Untung saja aku melacak penyadap yang kupasang didalam tasmu!" Changmin nyengir dengan lebar. Namun mimik wajah Jaejoong tak berubah, malah bertambah panik.

"Yun, Appamu! Appamuu…" Jaejoong menunjukkan obat jantung ditangannya, "Dia.."

"APPA?" Yunho langsung menoleh kearah coffe shop. Seorang pria tua tengah meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak, matanya yang sipit benar-benar persis dengan Yunho. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera menarik Jaejoong untuk menemui Mr. Jung.

"Jongie, mana obatnya?" Yunho sudah menuangkan segelas air putih, "Appa, cepat diminum obatnya!"

Mr. Jung meminum beberapa butir dan menegaknya langsung, napasnya yang tadi memburu perlahan-lahan mereda.

"Gwenchana, appa? Kenapa Appa bisa disini?" Yunho melihat kesekelilingnya, beberapa pengawal sudah mengikat kelima namja tak dikenal dengan tali tambang, "Dan siapa mereka?"

"Mereka berniat menyakiti kekasihmu, Yunho! Appa disini.. hanya ingin memberi mereka pelajaran! Sekarang mereka akan dibawa oleh pengawal kekantor Polisi!"

"Eh?" Yunho tampak kebingungan, _'Bagaimana appa bisa ada ditempat ini? Apa ia memata-matai Boojae tampak sepengetahuanku?'_

"Lebih baik kau bawa dia kerumah saja! Jangan sampai ia digoda dan dipegang-pegang lagi oleh namja tak dikenal! Lagipula aku tak mau punya calon menantu seorang pelayan!" ucapan Mr. Jung masih terdengar ketus, keangkuhannya tetap ia dijunjung tinggi.

"Yunho, Appa pulang dulu! Jangan lupa untuk makan malam bersama! Tampaknya 'dia' belum makan sejak tadi!"

"Nde, Appa~"

Mr Jung langsung pergi bersama beberapa pengawal tersisa.

Yunho kini melirik Jaejoong, "Boo, kenapa kau bekerja tanpa bilang padaku terlebih dahulu? Aku calon suamimu! Aku berhak tau!" Yunho sudah mendudukan jaejoong dikursi pelanggan, "Changmin, kami minta dua gelas air hangat!"

"Kenapa aku?" Changmin sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ayo, Kyu!" diajaknya kekasihnya itu, "Mr, Kami minta empat coffe dan dua air hangat!"

"Mian, Yun! Aku…" jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, sebenarnya ia sempat senang saat Mr Jung mau menolong dirinya tadi. Tapi semangatnya langsung turun saat Appanya Yunho itu tak lagi menyebut namanya, tapi menggantinya dengan kata 'dia'.

"Kenapa memilih kerja sebagai pelayan? Apa kau tahu pekerjaan ini tak hanya membahayakan janinmu, tapi juga dirimu, Jongie~sayang!?" Yunho memberikan jaket miliknya, "Tukar dengan punyaku! Kenapa kau pakai jaket yang biasa? Kau mau aegya kita kedinginan?"

"Mian~"

"Dari tadi minta maaf terus!" Yunho sudah menarik jaejong agar duduk dipangkuannya. "Sini! Gara-gara kekeras kepalaanmu, aku sampai tidak sempat memelukmu selama beberapa hari!" Yunho menyusupkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong, "Aku kangen…"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar suara kekanak-kanakan dari seorang Tuan muda Jung, "Mianhae, Bear! Jongie janji gak akan begini lagi! Jongie akan mengatakan semuanya pada Yunie!" dikecupnya kening Yunho, "Sarangahe~"

"Arh, mereka romantis sekali!" Junsu sudah memandang mereka iri, "Chunie, aku jadi tak sabar dengan pernikahan kita nanti! Apa Virginia benar-benar tempat yang menarik?"

Yuchun sudah menepuk pipi Junsu dengan lembut, "Tentu honey! Virgia adalah kampong halaman ummaku! Disana, kita akan menetap dengan damai tanpa campur tangan Appaku!"

"Semoga saja begitu! Tak sia-sia aku menunggu selama ini! Aegya kita akan lahir empat bulan lagi! Semoga ia bisa lahir disana dengan baik!"

"Dan jangan lupa untuk membawa boneka bebek raksasa pemberianku yah?" Changmin sudah menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Junsu, "Atau perlu kuhadiahi Bebek karet berukuran lima meter! Kau bisa adu pantat dengannya nanti kalau kalian mandi bersama? Hehe~" kekeh Changmin. Benar-benar membuat wajahnya memerah, menahan amarah.

BUKK~

"AWWW!" Changmin mengeluh kesakitan saat kepalanya digetok sampe benjol oleh Mrs. Park. Sementara Kyu hanya terdiam, tidak memperhatikan siapa-siapa. Ia malah memainkan ponselnya sendiri, tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan agak sedih.

**xxx **

Suara klakson mobil terus beriringan. Keenam namja itu sudah keluar dari mobil mereka dan menelusuri dek kayu menuju rumah ditengah danau yang hampir tertutup es.

"Joongie?" Halmoni langsung memeluk Jaejoong, ia sudah menunggu mereka sejak Yunho mengabarinya sejam yang lalu. "Kemana saja kau nak, halmoni bener-bener kangen padamu?"

"Iya, Jongie! Apa kau tahu, kami sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu!" Mrs. Jung tak kalah senangnya, "Ayo masuk!"

"Tampaknya Boojae lebih disukai daripada aku?" Yunho sudah mencibirkan bibirnya kepada keempat temannya yang terkekeh,

"Lihat! Ini kado dari kami! Coba kau buka!" Mrs. Jung menunjuk sebuah pintu dilantai satu. Sebelah pintu yang lain tertulis nama Yunho.

.

.

Kriet~

Diputarnya kenop pintu berwarna pink itu, didapatinya sebuah kamar bernuansa classic dengan gaya eropa. Ditengah tempat tidur berjejer boneka beruang putih dari berbagai ukuran. Dua diantaranya bahkan mengenakan tuxedo.

"Umma, ini.." jaejoong melongo tak percaya, belum pernah ia melihat kamar seindah ini. Semuanya ditutup oleh warna putih.

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan tidur disini!" Mrs Jung melirik suaminya yang tengah membaca laporannya dimeja ruang tengah.

"Umma! Jongie itu sukanya gajah! GAJAH, umma! Bukannya beruang putih!?" yunho sudah menarik tangan istrinya, sudah terlalu malam untuk menunda makan malam mereka. "Kajja, Boo! Kau belum makan, jangan sampai telat!"

"Ah, iya! Kami sudah menyiapkan makanan yg banyak! Khususnya untukmu Changmin!" Halmoni terkekeh mendengar candaannya sendiri, "Halmoni buatkan sup bayam merah untuk mengembalikan kesehatanmu setelah pantatmu ditembak oleh Mr. Iblis itu!"

Halmoni menarik tangan Changmin agar duduk disebelahnya, "Bagaimana? Pantatmu sudah tidak sakit kan?" halmoni menyentuh butt Changmin, membuat Kyu yang sejak tadi melamun terkikik dibuatnya.

"Ahh~ halmoni! Jangan dipegang! Bukan pantatku yang ketembak! Tapi punggung belakangku!" Changmin menahan tangan Halmoni Jung, ia sendiri agak ketakutan karenanya.

"Kapan kalian akan pergi Ke Jeju? Kenapa harus dimusim seperti ini?" Mr jung tiba-tiba saja melontarkan pertanyaan, membuat semua orang segera menduduki tempat duduk mereka. "Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai februari? Tidakkah November terlalu dingin? Sampai kapan kalian disana?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan teman-temannya, "Eum~ ini program sekolah appa! Untuk menyambut dies natalis Toho School, biasanya appa juga ikut bukan? Apa Appa lupa?"

"Ulang tahun Toho? Ahh~ appa lupa.." Mr Jung memeriksa agenda di ponselnya, "Appa akan berangkat ke Cina, besok! Tak akan sempat mengikuti dies natalis! Kalian berangkat saja terlebih dahulu! Akhir November nanti kita baru bertemu!"

"Bersenang-senanglah disana, ajak Jaejoong ketempat-tempat yang romantis, Yunho! Nikmati masa lajang kalian sebelum pernikahan nanti!" Halmoni mengambil sepotong ikan untuk Jaejoong, "Makanlah Jae! Protein ikan sangat bagus untuk otak anakmu!"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, ia senang akhirnya semua anggota keluarga Jung bisa menerima kehadirannya dengan baik. Meski Mr. Jung masih sering berbicara ketus padanya.

"Baik, Appa! Umma! Halmoni! Kami akan pergi lusa pagi dengan pesawat miik sekolah.."

**xxx **

**.**

**Jae pov**

.

Langkahku sedikit terburu-buru saat aku mencoba menuruni tangga di pagi hari. Kehidupanku memang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah aku mengenal seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya tengah menanam sebuah dandelion kecil, yang kini tumbuh subur didepan beranda kamarnya. Aku tak pernah menyangka, bahwa mulai hari itu…

..hidupku akan berubah. Berubah menjadi mimpi-mimpi indah yang menyenangkan. Tak hanya mengenal Yoosu, Minkyu, tapi juga Halmoni, Umma, dan Appa Jung. Meski pada awalnya mereka tidak menyukaiku. Tapi.. akhirnya kami bisa bersama. Hidup dalam sebuah keluarga besar.

.

.

Kakek… nenek…

Apa kalian baik-baik saja di Chunam? Setelah liburan dari Jeju, Jongie akan segera kembali untuk membawa kalian hidup bersama. Aku tak mau meninggalkan mereka sendirian, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka.

"Jongie, jangan lari-lari…" Halmoni tampak syok saat melihatku turun dari tangga dengan langkah cepat, aku tak sabar lagi untuk menghadapi perjalanan menggunakan pesawat. Ini pertama kalinya untukku. Dan Jeju, adalah tempat kedua yang paling ingin kukunjungi setelah Seoul. Aku adalah anak kampung, bisa melihat kedua tempat itu adalah pengalaman berharga untukku.

"Kau ini! Bisa berbahaya, sayang~" umma Jung mengusap rambutku yang sudah panjang, "Kau benar-benar bandel! Umma akan suruh Yunho untuk menjagamu dan memperingatkanmu jika kau sampai berbuat ceroboh! Jangan lupa kalau kau sedang berbadan dua sayang.."

Umma tersenyum saat melihatku, "Lihat! Umma sudah siapkan dua koper untukmu dan Yunho! Tapi dimana dia? Umma belum melihatnya?"

"Aku datang umma!" Yunie berlari dengan cepat, tetes-tetesan air dari rambutnya mengalir hingga membasahi leher dan kulit dadanya, "Boojae, kau curang! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku? Hampir saja aku terlambat!"

Yunieku belum mengancingi bajunya, tampaknya ia benar-benar terburu-baru. Entah kenapa tetesan air yang membasahi dada Yunie membuatku terpesona? Bahkan Halmoni dan umma juga sama melongonya denganku,

"Yun? Badanmu.." tangan Umma menjelajahi dada putranya, "Woww! Pantas saja lamaran untukmu tak berhenti-henti datang kerumah ini! Aset berharga keluarga Jung ternyata benar-benar tak ternilai!"

"Umma~" aku sudah memanyunkan bibirku,

"Umma-kan cuma bercanda, jongie!? Sebanyak apapun lamaran yang datang, beruang besarmu ini tetaplah milikmu! Jadi, jaga baik-baik cucu umma, nee?"

"Hehe~ baik umma!"

"Semua koper sudah diangkut pak Han! Didalam kopermu Yunie, umma taruh susu untuk ibu hamil juga beberapa obat dan vitamin kalau-kalau Jongie sakit!"

"Umma curang! Kenapa hanya memperhatikan Jongie?" Yunho tambah memanyunkan bibirnya, "Semenjak ada 'si kecil', kau jadi lupa padaku?"

"Siapa suruh kau buat anak lebih cepat hah?" Umma sudah menepuk jidat putranya, "Kau membuat umma jadi seorang nenek lebih awal tahu!"'

"Kalian sudah mau berangkat! Aigo~" Halmoni tampak baru datang untuk bergabung dengan kami seraya membawa jiji, "Hati-hati dijalan Yunho! Jaga baik-baik istrimu"

"Halmoni, nitip Jiji-ku!" aku segera memeluknya sebelum berpisah dengan Jiji. Matanya masih setengah tertutup saat aku mencoel hidungnya, tampaknya Halmoni memaksanya bangun untuk berpamitan denganku, "Aish, jijiya~ tampaknya kurang tidur!"

"Tentu saja! Aku terus mencubitinya sepanjang malam! Gemass… haha~" Halmoni sudah menarik kuping Jiji, membuat kumisnya meletoy seketika. _'Jijiya, mianhae~'_

"Baikalah! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kesekolah, kalian akan terlambat!"

"Umma! Halmoni! Jijiya! Byee~" aku dan Yunie sama-sama melambaikan tangan kami.

**xxx **

.

**# Toho International School, 26 November #**

.

Hampir dua ratus siswa sudah berkumpul didalam lapangan sekolah. Dan semua mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Pergi kepulau Jeju sebagai acara ulang tahun sekolah yang ke tiga belas. Delapan pesawat dengan kapasitas masing-masing tiga puluh orang dilengkapi dengan sebuah kamar dan bar didalamnya. Tapi sejak tadi aku belum bertemu keempat sobat-sobat bawelku itu! Kemana mereka semua?

"Boo, ada apa celingak-celingku begitu? Kau tidak lelah kan?" Yunie menggengam tanganku saat kami memasuki tangga pesawat.

"Aku tidak melihat Yoosu dan Minkyu, Yun? Kemana mereka semua?"

"Mereka? Err… sudah berangkat lebih dahulu, Boo!"

"MWO?"

**xxx**

.

**Yunpa pov**

_._

_"Kalian sudah sampai?"_ suara Yoochun terdengar dari ponselku, begitu aku tiba di hotel yang sudah kami _booking. _

"Yeah~ kami baru saja tiba di hotel!" seruku, sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya kekamar 9095 VIP A. Tapi sebuah tulisan yang terpampang disana membuatku emosi, "Apa ini, Yuchun?"

Alis Jongie meninggi saat melihat papan nama didepan kamar kami. .

_._

_'Beruang Mesum vs Umma Gajah'_

.

"YAA! PASTI INI ULANG CHANGMIN! Lihat pembalasanku nanti~" kubuka pintunya dengan kartu, "Saatnya minum susu boo!"

"Susu? Nanti saja, Yun! Ini masih siang!" Jaejoong sudah berjalan menuju balkon, ia terpana memandang gunung Hima yang tertutup salju didepan kami. Kamar yang kupesan memang memiliki akses pemandangan langsung ke arah gunung satu-satunya di pulau jeju ini.

"Tapi umma baru saja mengingatkanku! Kau harus minum susumu tiga kali sehari!" aku segera beranjak menuju dapur setelah membuka koperku untuk mencari sekotak susu. Kutuangkan segelas air hangat dan memasukan susu bubuk untuk orang hamil ini. "Setidaknya ini menghangatkanmu, pipimu memerah lagi!"

Salju di pulau jeju memang tidak sebanyak seperti di Seoul. Bahkan jarang turun selain butiran-butiran kecil saja. Namun cukup membuat tempat ini benar-benar seperti permadani putih. Anginnya berhembus begitu dingin meski puncak hujan bersalju masih akan berjalan hingga tiga minggu lagi. "Nanti malam pasti akan sangat romantis, yun!"

"Tentu, boo! Kita akan berdansa ditengah gemerlap cahaya lilin.." aku tersenyum membayangkan setiap malam-malam romantis kami, "Tidakkah kita seperti pengantin baru yang sedang bulan madu, hah?"

"Bulan madu?" Jongie membelalakan matanya, membuat pipinya merona merah melebihi tadi.

"Aku nyaris tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali aku kemari, Boo! Karena aku selalu menggangap hidupku sepi dan hampa! Tapi setelah kedatanganmu, penginapan murah seperti 'Paradise inn' tampak begitu indah dan menyenangkan rasanya!"

"Iya~ aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, yun! Asal denganmu, dimanapun tempatnya aku tak masalah!"

"Nah, susunya sudah jadi!" aku memberikan padanya, "Cepat kau habiskan! Setelah itu kita makan siang direstoran, Boo! Changmin dan yang lain sedang berwisata di 'Mokseokwon' _taman batu dan kayu' _! Mereka curang, cudah curi star terlebih dahulu tanpa mengajak kita berdua~"

"Restoran? Aku ingin makan di piggir jalan, Yun! Aku mau 'Jeonbokjuk' (sejenis rumput laut) dan bubur abalone!" Jongie sudah menarik-narik tanganku, "Kemarin aku searching di internet! Katanya itu makanan terenak di pulau ini! Ayo kita kesana…"

Kalau sudah begini, Jung Yunho terlihat seperti pelayan!

.

.

"Iya, boo! Iya~" aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membawanya kedaerah Jungmun. Tempat yang terkenal jajanan pasarnya. "Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum acara sekolah nanti malam! Tapi ingat, kau harus memakai jaket tambahan! Diluar sangat dingin~"

"Nee~ Kajja!" Jongie memamerkan senyumannya. Kalau sudah begini dia bener-bener mirip Jiji.

"Bagaimana? Rumput lautnya enak boo?"

"Ummm~" Jongie mengangguk cepat. Seharusnya aku tak perlu bertanya lagi, bayangkan… calon istriku sudah menghabiskan lima mangkuk 'Jeonbokjuk'? ASTAGA!

"Enak Yun! Arhhhh…. Akhirnya Boojae kenyang!" ia mengusap-ngusap perutnya, jaketnya terlihat membuncit. Aegyaku sudah berumur dua bulan.

"Bagaimana tidak kenyang! Kau lihat sendiri tumpukan mangkuk super besar itu!" aku bergidik ngeri melihat selera makan Jaejoong yang makin menjadi.

"Ini-kan kemauan Aegya, Yun!" Jongie mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kajja! Ajak aku ketempat yang lain, sayang!" ia sudah menempel dipunggungku bagai seekor panda.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana, tuan putri! Hamba siap mengantar!" aku sudah membungkukan badanku sebagai tanda hormat. Tapi Jaejoong mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengalungkan tangannya dileherku dan menaikan kakinya dipinggangku.

"Sekarang gendong aku, Bear! Dan bawa aku jalan-jalan kemanapun kau suka!"

"Boo, berat! Beratt~" dadaku membusung kedepan, kewalahan menggendong dirinya yang tengah berbadan dua. Berat tubuhnya sudah naik delapan kilo dari seblumnya. Andweee~

"Kajja! Jongie mau naik kuda-kudaaan…. Hiaaayyy…" ia mulai menarik-narik rambutku, "Kudanya pelan banget! Jongie harus memukul pantatnya biar cepat jalan! PLAKK!" jaejoong sudah memukul pantatku dengan sekuat tenaga, membuatku tercengang dan segera berlari cepat karenanya.

"SAAKITTTTTT!"

Tingkah laku Jaejoong semakin menjadi! Aku tak menyangka, begitu dia hamil sikapnya jadi seperti anak-anak begitu! _'Demi aegya dan calon istrimu, kau harus bersabar Yun! Hiks..'_

Aku berjalan seraya menggendongnya dibelakang punggungku. Meski tertatih-tatih karena jalan kayu didepan kami agak licin. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang tertidur dipundakku membuat hati ini terasa hangat.

Di setiap helaan napasku, aku sangat bersyukur dengan kehadirannya dalam hidupku. Dia membuatku merasakan arti persahabatan! Dia membuatku mengerti apa itu cinta! Jaejoong juga membuatku paham pentingnya sebuah tanggung jawab! Dia mengajarkanku banyak hal..

Hari dimana aku bertemu ketika itu.. adalah hari kebahagian ini dimulai. Keluargaku kembali menghangat setelah bertemu sosok malaikat ini. Malaikat yang tengah tertidur setelah menghabiskan lima mangkuk rumput laut dan bubur super besar.

Sampai waktu menunjukan pukul lima sore, aku terus membawanya jalan-jalan meski punggungku sudah kebas karena 'gajah besar' ini tak kunjung bangun.

**x**

**x**

Aku dan Jaejoong segera memasuki ruang _ballroom_ hotel dengan suasana perancis tempo dulu. Ditengah lampu berwarna ungu yang muncul didalam air mancur membuat suasana terlihat romantis. Ditambah alunan biola dan piano yang menjadi latar dari gerakan tari para murid Toho International School.

"Yun, tempat ini benar-benar indah! Aku seperti berada dalam dunia dongeng!" Jongie tampak sangat kagum, ia segera berlari menuju angsa-angsa yang berenang ditengah air mancur buatan. Air yang keluar tidak terlalu dingin. Penyelenggara sudah mengatur suhunya dengan baik.

Ia terlihat seperti _Snow white_ yang sedang bermain air bersama para angsa. "Hihi~" ia tampak girang.

"UMMAAAA!" teriakan seseorang terdengar dari ujung pintu masuk, jas silver dan dasi kupu-kupunya membuat bocah itu terlihat dewasa.

"Changmin!" Jaejoong segera berdiri, "Kalian kemana saja? Main tidak ngajak-ngajak!" ia sudah memukul bahu Changmin dan Yuchun, "Anak bandel!"

"Hehe~ kami-kan hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk kalian!" Yuchun mengedip nakal padaku,

"Kejutan?" Jaejoong melirikku, "Apa?"

"Rahasia!" kekeh di jidat lebar itu. Aku sendiri tak mengerti apa rencana yang dibuat mereka berempat. Akhirnya kami berenam segera merebahkan diri dibangku kami. Duduk seraya menikmati pidato dari Kepala sekolah. Acara penyambutan akan segera dimulai.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lewat. Dan mata sipit ini sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Aku lelah.

"Yun!" tapi sentuhan tangan Boojae dipahaku membuatku tersentak kembali. "Eh~"

"Kau sudah ngantuk?" Jaejoong mengecup bibirku sekilas, entah kenapa aku merasa ia mulai aneh lagi. Terutama ketika Boojae melepas jas yang dikenakannya malam ini. Kulihat keringat dingin mengalir dari lehernya meski udara terasa begitu dingin.

"Ada apa, Boo?" aku mengambil sapu tangan milikku dan menghapus peluh yang membanjiri dirinya, "Kau sakit?"

"Eung~" jaejoong sudah menggeleng manja, sebelah tangannya merangkul dipundakku. Ia menarik tengkukku dan mencium leherku. AIGO~

Ia menghisap leherku, membuat semua pandangan mengarah pada kami. Terang saja, suasana saat ini begitu hening ketika doa-doa dan pujian untuk Tuhan sedang dipanjatkan. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Boojaeku. Suara kecupannya begitu keras, tak hanya para murid yang memandangiku dan Boojae. Tapi juga para guru.

"Boo, kau jangan main-main! Mereka semua mengawasi kita, Boo!" aku sudah mendorong tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh. Tapi Boojae malah mengeratkan pelukannya, "BoO?"

"SHireooo!" Boojae berteriak kencang, membuat lantunan instrument yang terdengar didepan berhenti seketika. Aku terdiam kaku, _'Bagaimana ini?'_

Jongie melanjutkan hisapannya, ia bertingkah seperti _babie_ besar.

"Astaga, Jongie sayang!" kepalaku seakan dihantam palu gada saat Jaejoong duduk dipangkuanku. Kedua kakinya membuka lebar dan melingkar dipinganggku. Kini kami jadi pusat perhatian ditengah ballroom yang sangat besar.

"Ayo, kita kekamar Bear!" rengeknya manja. YA TUHAN!

Aku menatap keempat makhluk yang malah tertawa didepanku. "Jadi kalian…" kulirik segelas air putih yang tadi diberikan Changmin pada Boojaeku. "Jangan bilang ini.."

"Hehe~ ini surprise party dari kami, Appa!" Changmin tertawa lebar, ia menunjukan sebuah obat kecil berwarna merah, "Semoga kau suka!"

"Aish~" aku sudah menggendong Boojaeku saat bibirnya sudah mengendus-endus hidungku. Membuat seluruh air liurnya belepotan diseluruh wajahku. Dengan terburu-buru, aku berlari keluar ruangan.

.

.

Kubuka pintu kamar kami, dan menjatuhkan Boojae disalah satu tempat tidur kami. "Tunggu sebentar, Boo! Aku akan membuatkan susu untukmu untuk penetralisir 'obat gila' yang kau minum itu!" aku segera berlari kedapur. Menuangkan air panasnya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Sampai susu bubuk itu tumpah dan berceceran dilantai.

_'Aku tak pernah melihat boojaeku senakal ini! Ini gara-gara empat cecunguk berandal itu!'_

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berjalan menuju kamar, tempat dimana Boojae berada. Namun seluruh pakaian yang tersebar dilantai membuatku melongo lebar. Boojaeku berdiri didepanku tanpa busana sehelaipun. Sebelah tangannya sudah mencengkram 'belalainya'. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, sementara bibirnya membuka untuk mengambil napas panjang. Dadanya membusung kedepan.

Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk erotis didepanku, membuatku kesusahan untuk meneguk saliva ini. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan kearahku, lalu berjongkok. Dan membuka zhipper celanaku dengan cepat, "Boo, jangan! Boo~" aku menatap horror dirinya. Tanpa terasa, aku menjatuhkan gelas plastik ditanganku ini.

"Uhh… uhh.. ahhh.. ah.." nafasku seperti tercekat ketika aku menyaksikan Jongie mengulumnya dengan ahli. Seakan bibir kecil yang ranum itu sudah sering mencicipinya. Tubuhku nyaris mengejang ketika aku merasakan peluhnya menetesi tubuhku. Boojae berada diluar control tubuhnya, aku yakin ia tak sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Memperkosaku?

"Eum… ahhh… ah, yun!" Jaejoong mencengkram pinggangku. Sementara aku menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar hotel ini, merasakan sesak saat dada ini membusung keatas. Ingin rasanya aku merengguh sosok cantik yang kini duduk di atas perutku, ia memanjakan 'milikku' yang tertanam dalam _hole_ nya yang begitu hangat. Nafasku terengah saat aku mendengarkan penjelasan umma beberapa hari sebelum kami pergi,

_"Yun, ingat Pesan umma baik-baik!"_

_"Aegyamu adalah tujuan utamamu saat ini! Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya! Kau tak bisa 'bermain' bersama Jongie seperti dulu! Tapi, ya… jika kau sudah tidak kuat lagi! Apa daya, kau bisa 'bermain' dengannya asalkan kalian masih dalam 'koridor' seharusnya. Jangan sampai membuatnya kesakitan apalagi bermain kasar hingga terjadi sesuatu dengan cucuku! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu.."_

_"Sekali dua kali boleh… asal… 'lembut'!"_

.

Mengingatnya membuat semangat dan gairahku kembali. Baik, sekali dua kali tidak apa-apa bukan? Kupeluk Boojaeku yang kini sedang berusaha menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Membuat sesuatu didalam tubuhnya timbul tenggelam bersama denganku. "Boojae, biar aku saja sayang!" aku ingin mendorongnya agar ia tidak terlalu kelelahan akibat aktivitas ini.

Tapi Boojae malah menggeleng, "Aniyo… uhhh.. uhhh! ARkkkhhh…. Jongiee… nghh… ngghh.. kee.. luaaarr…" Jongie menyemprotkan cairannya diperutku. Sementara aku segera menbalik posisiku hingga ia terlentang dibawahku. Aku tak nyaman jika membuatnya bekerja seperti ini. Ini terlalu melelahkan baginya, apalagi bagi _'babie'_ kami.

"Babie, percayalah pada Appa! Appa tidak akan menyakitimu!" aku mencium perut Boojae dengan lembut, kulihat napasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Segera kugerakan tubuhku naik turun, bergerak dengan lembut hingga kecepatan sedang sampai aku bisa mengeluarkan hasratku. "Ahhh.. yunn! Ahhhhhh~" boojae membuka mulutnya dan mendesah tidak karuan saat aku mengenai _'sesuatu_' didalam sana. Hingga…

"ARRKKHH!" Aku mengeluarkan 'milikku' agar cairanku bisa menyemprot tanpa mempengaruhi 'aegya' kami. Karena lelah dengan segala aktivitas hari ini, aku segera menjatuhkan tubuhku disamping Boojae yang sudah hampir terlelap. Napasnya menderu mengenai pipiku, kutatap dirinya yang sudah terpejam. Kucium bibir cherry itu, melumatnya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam,

"Tidurlah, Boo! Besok aku akan memberi pelajaran pada keempat cecunguk gila itu!" aku tersenyum padanya, menyelimuti tubuh kami yang sudah bermandikan peluh dan chum. Kupeluk dirinya dengan erat. Sebelah tanganku mengusap perut Boojae yang mulai mengembung sedikit.

"Babie! Besok Appa akan menghukum keempat ahjushi dan ahjumma-mu! Kau tenang saja ya! Pembalasan dendam akan dimulai!" kukecup pelan perut Jaejoong dan mulai menutup mataku. Bergabung bersama kedua harta berhargaku untuk melayang didunia mimpi. Hingga pagi akhirnya menjeput kami…

**xxx**

.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**FF YUNJAE**

**School of Love (CHAPTER ENDING)**

**Genre : Sweet, Romance, NC, Mpreg, etc (Tanpa edit)**

**xxx**

_._

_Jangan katakan kalau kau mencintaiku,_

_Jika kau tak pernah mengetahui hal yang bisa membuatku marah.._

.

.

**Author pov**

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat matahari sudah menampakan wujudnya, ditatapnya sosok namja yang tertidur disampingnya. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong. Sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar hingga aliran saliva mengalir deras.

"Yun?" suara namja cantik itu sedikit serak saat ia mencoba membangunkannya. Ia tak sadar tubuh telanjangnya sudah bermandikan peluh dan chum hasil pergumulan sengit mereka tadi malam. Ditepuk pipi Yunho dengan tangan kanannya. "Yun?"

"Eung~" Yunho malah mendekap tubuh Jaejoong, menempelkan pipinya di dada kekasihnya. Sementara bibirnya mulai melahap nipple pink itu. "Nyammm~"

"Dasar bayi besar!" Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia pun beranjak dengan tertatih-tatih, berusaha meraih handuk dan pergi kedalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong tak sadar, gerak-geriknya sudah diawasi oleh mata beruang besar yang sejak tadi berpura-pura tidur. Sebelum namja cantik itu sempat menutup pintu kamar mandi. Yunho sudah menahannya dengan tangan kekar itu, dengan wajah pervertnya.. ia mencoba menggoda namja cantik itu.

"_Hallo baby?"_

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Yun? Aku mau mandi?" mata jaejoong sudah membulat, "Sana pergi! Tak puaskah kau merasuki tadi malam?"

"Itu bukan kemauanku, cantik! Tapi kau sendiri!"

"Yun, jangan lagi!"

"Mian, baby! Tapi kali ini.. aku yang tak tahan godaan~"

Dalam hitungan detik, mereka kembali beraksi lagi didalam kamar mandi. Sampai matahari sudah berada ditengah ufuk langit, Jaejoong masih merasakan hukuman akibat ulahnya tadi malam.

**xxx**

.

.

"Appa, kau tega sekali! Kau membuat ummaku sampai sepucat ini!" Changmin menggerutu saat melihat Jaejoong tak lagi berselera makan karena kecapekan.

"Kau sadis! Bagaimana dengan babie kalian nanti? Tidak kah kau merasa kasihan?!"

"MWO?" dengan kasar, Yunho menjitak kepala Changmin. "Ini juga karena ulahmu, pabo! Kau yang memasukan obat perangsang pada Jaejoong! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KELEWATAN!"

Yoosu dan Minkyu saling melirik, kemudian terkekeh senang.

"Ah kemaren ya… mian appa! Kami hanya ingin memberikan hadiah perkawinanmu lebih awal saja!"

"Hadiah perkawinan? Kalian malah membuat aegyaku dalam bahaya tau! AWAS SAJA, aku pasti akan menghukum kalian nanti!"

"Menghukum? Memang kau bisa apa, Yunho?" Yuchun tertawa meledek, "Toh kami akan pergi setelah mengikuti upacara perkawinan kalian!"

"PERGI? Kemana?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu dan Yuchun dengan syok, "Apa Appamu sudah mengijinkan kalian menikah?"

Yuchun dan Junsu menggeleng, "Aniyo, Jae! Appaku masih bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya! Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada anak kami yang akan segera lahir! Untuk selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi!"

"Su, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?" Jaejoong meremas tangan Junsu, "Secepat itu kau pindah ke virginia? Kau tak mau melihat wajah aegyaku?" mata Jaejoong mulai berbinar-binar. Ia merasa akan kehilangan dua sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah, Jae! Kami akan mengunjungi kalian lagi jika anak kami lahir! Ummanya Yuchun yang menyuruhku tinggal disana.."

"AH~ tega! Setelah Changmin dan Kyu, kalian juga mau pergi, eoh?" Yunho meremas kertas undangan pernikahan yang baru saja diberikan Changmin padanya, "Dan kau.. kenapa harus diJepang? Kenapa tidak di Korea saja?"

Changmin menunduk diam, Kyu yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya.

"Appa ku sudah dipenjara bersama keluarga Go! Perusahaan kami bangkrut dan tak sanggup membayar semua hutang! Ummaku pergi dan aku bukan lagi Keluarga Cho yang kaya raya.." Kyu tersenyum, "Sejujurnya.. aku ingin pergi diam-diam dari kehidupan kalian setelah kebahagian di pulau Jeju ini berakhir!"

"Setidaknya, aku ingin punya kenangan yang tak akan pernah kulupakan bersama kalian semua! Lalu pergi diam-diam dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi! Memulai kehidupan baru di Jepang.."

"MWO?" jaejoong tengah syok, ia menatap Yunho. Tangan namja cantik itu bergetar hebat, "Kenapa kau bisa merencanakan hal sekejam itu, Kyu? Kau tidak menganggap kami teman lagi?"

Kyu menggeleng, "Mian.. aku hanya tak mau menyusahkan kalian! Tapi ternyata.." Kyu melirik Changmin, "Ia sudah mencurigaiku, dan mencoba mencari tahu tentang keadaanku! Namja psikopat ini tak mengijinkanku pergi dari sisinya!"

"Aku tak suka kalau kau mengacuhkanku, menganggapku orang lain miss jutex!" Changmin menatap kesal pada kekasihnya, "Aku bisa melindungi banyak orang dengan kemampuan otakku, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kekasihku sendiri kesepian dan mengasingkan diri di negeri antah berantah! MEMANGNYA KAU BISA BAHASA JEPANG?"

Changmin sudah menoyor Kyu, sementara Kyu kini sibuk membalas kekasihnya itu.

"YAAA! Kita ini sedang serius! Kalian malah main-main…" Yunho sudah geleng-geleng kepala, "SUDAH! JANGAN BERANTEM LAGI!

**xxx**

_._

_._

_Waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa.._

_Sejuta kenangan dan kejadian yang menimpa keenam namja itu telah menimbulkan perasan mendalam diantara mereka. Hingga waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Mereka yang semula adalah sepasang remaja Toho.. kini sudah beranjak dewasa.. membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil.._

.

.

**Yunho pov**

.

**_# 4 tahun kemudian #_**

.

.

"MULAI!" seruku seraya melempar sebuah bola basket keatas lapangan. Terjadi kejar-mengejar angka antara timku dengan jaejoong. Aku terus mencoba merebut bola darinya. Aku tak mau sampai dikalahkan olehnya, aku pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Akh!" kudengar ia menjerit saat seseorang mencoba menubrukkan tubuhnya, menggesernya agar jauh dari ring. Aku segera mendeath-glare orang yang sudah menubruk Jongieku. Membuat teman setimku itu ketakutan.

Kelengahanku disambut baik oleh Jongie. Ia segera mengambil kesempatan ini untuk merebut bola dari tanganku dan memasukkannya kedalam ring, "BINGGO!" serunya tersenyum. Lalu berhigh five ria bersama Changmin.

"Nice Shoot, umma!" Changmin mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aku merasa geram saat melihat point kami menjadi seimbang. Kalau terus mengkhawatirkan Jongie, timku bisa kalah. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari untuk mengambil bola dari Changmin, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku sedikit menyulitkanku. Dengan sedikit taktik, aku sudah mengopernya kearah Onew. Asistenku dikantor,

"Nice Shoot, Direktur!" serunya. Lalu berlari dan memasukan bola kedalam ring. Sudah empat tahun sejak masa-masa SMA kami. Kini.. semuanya berubah.

.

Kutatap bangunan sekolah yang sempat kurindukan. Sejak aku melanjutkan kuliahku di Hokaido University, aku merindukan masa-masa saat kami bersekolah. Untuk itu, hari ini…

Aku sengaja memanggil Changmin dan Boojae, ingin mengenang masa-masa indah kami. Banyak yang berubah, banyak cerita yang tak bisa dirangkum dengan kata-kata. Tentang sejuta hal yang terjadi setelah liburan di pulau Jeju itu.

Kenangan ini membuat dadaku berdesir. Sakit..

.

.

"JAEJOONG HYUNG! FIGHTING!" suara seseorang terdengar dari balik tempat duduk. Disampingnya, terdapat keranjang bayi yang tertutup oleh tirai ungu. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya, dia sudah banyak berubah.

"Bagaimana si kecil? Apa dia senang melihat ajushi keren-nya bermain bola?"

Kyu mengangguk, dia mengambil si kecil _'momo'_ dari keranjang. "Lambaikan tangan pada kakek, sayang!?"

.

Kyu sudah melahirkan dengan selamat! Dan mereka memberinya nama 'momo' yang berati 'persik'. Dua orang namja yang berbeda kepribadian itu dipertemukan dalam sekolah sedingin Toho. Bekerja sama sebagai anggota 'komite pengurus kebun', komite yang menyatukan cinta mereka. Dan menjadikan kedua orang itu.. sebagai pengusaha pemilik perusahaan bunga terbesar dan terbaik di Asia tenggara.

"YAAA! Aku ini masih muda, masa dipanggil kakek!?" aku memanyunkan bibirku. Tak terima.

Lalu pikiranku kembali menjelajah saat aku mencoba merebut bola dari tangan Boojae. Rambutnya yang dulu panjang, kini sudah dipotong pendek.

Banyak hal yang berubah, begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Istriku itu kini menjadi pemilik perusahaan busana kelas dunia. Gayanya yang trendy menjadikan dirinya lebih anggun dan cantik. Tak ada yang mengalahkan penampilan Jung Jaejoong.

Semenjak dipilih sebagai duta budaya oleh pemerintah Korea, Boojae jadi sangat sibuk. Kini.. 'si rumput liar' dari Toho School sudah berubah menjadi sang ratu dandelion. Semua orang memujanya, mencintainya, tak seperti dirinya empat tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia selalu dibully, bahkan diperkosa oleh namja dingin sepertiku.

.

Masa-masa itu… benar-benar sudah lama berlalu.

Kini, aku bahkan sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Putra kecilku.. sudah lahir kedunia terlalu cepat. Karena kejadian menyedihkan yang menimpa keluarga kami saat itu.

.

"Appa!?" panggil seorang namja mungil dari pinggir lapangan. Ia baru saja keluar dari limosin hitam yang terparkir dilapangan Toho School.

"Binie?" tanganku langsung merentang terbuka, bersiap-siap untuk memeluk pujaan hatiku itu. Pakaian TK nya sedikit bergesekan dengan tas beruang miliknya, menimbulkan suara berisik tersendiri.

Chu~

Ia langsung memeluk dan mencium pipiku, "Bukan'na menjem'put, Binie? Malah acyik belmain bolaa.." Moonbin tampak kesal, ia mencubit pipiku sampai melar, "Ungghhh~ nakal!"

"Hehe~ mianhae, binie~ya! Appa merindukan masa lalu!" aku mengangkat tubuh Moonbin dan mendekatkannya pada Jongie.

"Ayo sini, peluk dan cium umma?" Jaejoong sudah merentangkan tangannya, tapi Moonbin menggeleng.

"Aniyo~! Binie nggak maw' dipeluk umma!" Binie menggeleng,

"Eh?" Jaejoong terdiam, dia memandang wajahku dengan sedih. "Wae, chagi?" tanyanya, berusaha menarik perhatian Moonbin dengan menarik tas Binie.

"Nggak maw! Nggak maw.. umma jahat! Eungh… jahat! Binie dicuekin, umma gak pernah sayang Binie!" Moonbin merengkuh diriku semakin erat, seakan ketakutan karena disentuh Jaejoong. Kutatap wajah istriku itu. Ia terdiam, lalu perlahan-lahan menunduk.

Aku bisa melihat jelas disudut matanya mengalir Kristal bening, entah kenapa.. aku merasa sangat sakit melihat jaejoong yang tadi gembira.. kini menangis dalam diam.

**xxx**

.

**Author pov**

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika seorang namja tampan menggandeng tangan anak kecil. Wajah Yunho sudah banyak berubah, ia kini menjadi seorang direktur papan atas. Rambut blondenya begitu tipis, sementara kumisnya~ sengaja dibiarkan tumbuh. Membuat sosoknya berubah.. menjadi seorang ayah yang tampan dan gagah.

"Appa, ke'napa kita pel'gi ketempat ini?" Moonbin kebingungan saat melihat ribuan tanah berumput yang dipenuhi dengan bunga.

"Ayo sini, nak! Cepat ucapkan salam pada adik kecilmu!" Yunho menunjuk sebuah makam berukuran kecil. Mawar-mawar merah sudah menutupi tanah merah dibawahnya.

.

_'Adik?' _

.

Seketika itu juga, Moonbin langsung terdiam begitu melihat nama yang terukir dibalik nisan berbatu hitam.

.

_'JUNG JIYOL'_

_Anak perempuanku, yang tak sempat kulahirkan.._

_Umma dan Appa.. merindukanmu nak!_

.

"Jiyo'?!" Moonbin terdiam sesaat, matanya mengawasi appanya yang sudah memberikan seikat bunga lili disana. .

"Dia adikmu!" mata Yunho berkaca-kaca, "Tapi dia meninggal sebelum sempat dilahirkan oleh ummamu! Jaejoong.."

Moonbin terdiam lagi. Otaknya sedang berpikir.

"Ini alasannya.. kenapa ummamu sering sekali menangis dan memutuskan pergi dari Korea! Inilah alasannya.. mengapa ia merelakan dirinya demi menjadi duta negara dan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bekerja tanpa mengenal lelah!"

Mata Moonbin berkaca-kaca saat melihat wajah sendu appanya,

"Appa memang tidak pernah membicarakan Jiyo; didepan ummamu! Tapi appa tak terima.. kalau kau sampai menyakiti hatinya.." Yunho melirik putranya, "Ummamu adalah namja yang hebat! Dia adalah 'si rumput liar' yang tak pernah menyerah untuk berjuang! Meski dia gagal.. untuk mengatasi masalah hatinya saat mengetahui kabar adik kembarmu meninggal dalam kandungannya!"

"A'dik kembal?" Moonbin langsung terduduk seraya meraba nisan Jiyol. "Binie.. punyaaa.. adik kembaL?"

"Nde~ adik kembar!"

**xxx**

.

_# Three years ago….#_

.

.

**Author pov**

.

Senja yang sudah berubah merah membuat mata Jaejoong menjadi silau. Ia terbangun dan menatap Jendela kamarnya yang berukuran besar. Menujukkan bahwa 'sang raja siang' telah tertidur diperaduannya..

"Ya Ampun! Aku tertidur lama sekali!" Jaejoong perlahan-lahan turun dari ranjang, dilihatnya perutnya yang sudah memasuki usia tujuh bulan. "Moonbina dan Jiyol! Umma mau bikin susu untuk kita bertiga! Kalian jangan bergerak terus.."

.

Ya, Jaejoong memiliki bayi kembar.

Setelah pernikahan mereka yang sangat mewah, Yunho memeriksakan jaejoong pada dokter kepercayaannya. Bagai mendapat 'bintang jatuh', Yunho mengangkat tangannya keudara.. menandakan kebahagian tak ternilai yang didapatnya saat mendengar putra mereka kembar.

.

Setiap mengingat itu, Jaejoong terkikik sendiri. Iapun bergegas menuju dapur.

Seisi rumahnya benar-benar kosong. Semenjak hari pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho, iapun diharuskan untuk tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung yang terkenal. Namun seperti biasanya, Appa, umma dan Halmoni Jung sudah kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan bisnis mereka. Sementara Yunho, ia sedang berada disekolah seperti biasanya.

"Ah.. umma benar-benar kangen dengan sekolah! Appamu pasti sangat kesepian disana?" Jaejoong membuka laptopnya, semenjak mereka menikah. Sudah banyak hal yang dipelajari Jaejoong dalam hal teknologi. Namja cantik itu sekarang sudah bisa mengoperasikan laptopnya sendiri, ketikannya juga sangat cepat sekarang.

"Hallo, umma! Lama tidak mengobrol!" sosok namja berwajah kekanak-kanakan kini memenuhi layar didepannya.

"Oh, halo Changmin!" sapa Jaejoong pada video call dari laptopnya. "Umma kangen padamu? Bagaimana di Kyoto? Kyu baik-baik saja kan?"

Changmin yang sedang memakai pakaian musim panasnya hanya tertawa, tampaknya ia sedang berada ditengah lapangan berumput yang luas. "Kami baik disini! Kau sendiri.."

"Aku? Aku dan nae aegya baik-baik saja!" seru Jaejoong seraya menunjukan perutnya, "Lihat! Aku tampak seperti karung beras sekarang. Sudah tidak cantik lagi.."

"Haha~ umma bisa saja! Umma akan selalu terlihat cantik koq didepan kami semua!" Changmin menangkat telapak tangannya, "Aku tidak bohong!"

"Hihi.. gombal! Baiklah, umma mau sapa appamu dulu! Bye, changmina~"

"Bye, umma! Jangan lupa ilmu sadap yang sudah kuajarkan, ya~"

Jaejoong mengacungkan jempolnya, "Tentu!"

Setelah memperoleh kursus kilat selama sebulan dari Changmin, iapun mengecheck keadaan sekolah dari video petugas keamanan. Siapa tahu dari sana, ia bisa melihat wajah suaminya. Namun, ia tak menemukan sosok Yunho dimanapun.

"Pasti sedang rapat komite lagi! Dasar~" aku mulai mematikan laptopku, "Ah, aku bosan! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Jaejoong melirik kesekelilingnya, lalu matanya mengarah pada album foto kenangan yang ada diatas lemarinya. "Ah, album itu!"

Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih, dengan tidak sabar ia meraih kursi dan menginjakan kakinya dengan susah payah. "Urghh~" serunya, terus memaksakan diri. Tak sadar jika sebuah aliran air sudah menetes dari selangkangannya.

"Ahh, dapat!" jaejoong tersenyum saat album kenangan itu sudah berada dalam gengamannya. Namun kepala menjadi pusing ketika ia menoleh kebawah. Perutnya mendadak sakit, "Urghhh.. arhh.."

Jaejoong meringis, kakinya yang tak seimbang sudah menekuk dan membuat tubuhnya limbung. Dalam hitungan detik, darah sudah mengalir dari kaki Jaejoong begitu kepala namja cantik itu menghantam lantai.

Jaejoong pingsan disertai aliran darah dan pecahnya ketuban dikakinya.

.

End of Flashback

**xxx**

.

Author pov

.

"Karena kejadian itu! Kau lahir secara premature! Dan adikmu.. tak mampu diselamatkan dokter.." Yunho menitikan air matanya saat memandang nisan Jiyol. "Ini memang kecerobohan ummamu. Tapi justru dialah.. yang paling sakit atas kejadian ini! Dia bahkan koma selama beberapa bulan. Membuat appa tak berhenti menangis karenanya~"

Moonbin sudah menarik-narik tangan Yunho, ia ikut menangis melihat appanya bersedih. Air mata sudah membasahi bibir cherry nan mungil itu.

"Apa kau mau melihat ummamu menangis lagi untuk kedua kalinya karena dirimu?"

Moonbin yang masih terisak segera menggeleng, "Aniyo~ appa! Hiks.."

"Lalu kenapa Binie bersikap begitu sama umma? Apa kekurangan umma padamu? Dia selalu siap memasakan makanan untukmu setiap pagi! Meski bukan dirinya yang menyiapkan pakaian sekolahmu, tapi ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya memasak!"

"Umma Jae selalu bangun pukul tiga, dan baru selese masak pukul empat! Setelah itu ia segera bersiap-siap ketempat kerja hanya agar hatinya bisa terhibur! Perjalanan antara Seoul dan Busan bukan perjalanan yang dekat! Tapi pernahkah umma Jae mengeluh? Tidak, bukan?"

"Hiks.. hiks.." Moonbin tersengal-sengal.

"Umma jae bahkan selalu menyelimutimu, mengecupmu setiap malam meski tubuhnya sangat lelah!"

"HIks.. udah, Appa! Binie mengelti! Hiks.. hiks.."

"Umma sengaja menyibukan diri, agar bisa melupakan sekejap saja bayangan adik perempuanmu dari pikirannya! Rumah kita.. masih memberikan sejuta kenangan tentang Jiyol, sayang!?"

"Hiks.. Jae umma!" Moonbin mengigit bahu Yunho untuk menahan tangisannya, "Aku mau jae umma, appa?"

"Nde~" Yunho tersenyum, akhirnya. Akhirnya putra kecil mereka mengerti. "Kita akan menemui Jae umma setelah ini, sayang!"

**xxx**

.

Jaejoong terdiam didepan ruang kerjanya. Semua laporan yang berceceran ditangannya tak diperhatikan sama sekali. Pikirannya kacau.

"Nae aegya.." Jaejoong menelusuri wajah Moonbin saat masih bayi, mencium fas poto Moonbin dan memijat pelan pelipisnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing sejak bermain bola bersama Yunho, Changmin dan Kyu.

Untuk hari special ulangtahun 'Momo', Changmin dan Kyu sengaja mengunjungi mereka berdua. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Binie malah menolaknya! Dan sekarang.. kepala namja cantik itu benar-benar terasa pusing.

.

.

Sementara didepan kantornya, Jung Moonbin sudah berdiri seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya, ingin ingin segera menemui ummanya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Yunho yang sudah mengacungkan kepalan tangannya, memberinya semangat dari balik mobil.

"Ayo, Binie! Temui umma dikantornya.." Yunho sudah tersenyum pada anaknya yang masih menangis.

"Hiks...hiks...Umma..." serunya seraya memasuki lobi kantor duta besar Korea. Isaknya menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya.

.

_"Anak siapa itu?"_

_"Tidak tau! Tapi aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya?"_

_"Benarkah?"_

.

"Hiks.. umma..?!" lalu matanya menatap sangar pada orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikannya, "Apa li'at-li'at… tak pelnah liat anak kecil menangis, eoh?"

"Hiks...hiks..." Moonbin kembali menangis lagi. Ia sesunggukan sambil memencet tombol lift yang terbuka. Isaknya masih tak kunjung berhenti.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya, ia benar-benar merindukan Moonbinnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Putraku sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" ia kembali terisak.

"UMMA-A!"

.

Deg.

Dada namja cantik itu berdesir, seseorang memanggilnya umma. Dan suaranya.. seperti Binie!

.

"Um-Umma!" ucap Moonbin saat melihat seorang namja dengan jas yang rapi keluar dari kantornya. Matanya memerah, "Ummaa…" Moonbin berlari dan memeluk kaki Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, umma! Binie salah.. binie sudah menyakiti umma! Hiks.. hiks.."

"Binie?" Jaejoong memeluk putra mungilnya, diciumnya pipi Moonbin dengan terburu-buru. Ia begitu merindukan putra satu-satunya ini. "Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" dihapusnya pipi Moonbin yang basah sambil mencubit pipi anaknya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. umma yang b'ikin Binie cedih!" Moonbin juga menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan tangan mungilnya, "Kalena umma nangis, hiks.. binie juga nangis!"

"Haha~" Jaejoong terus menciumi Binie, membuat namja mungil itu kegelian. "Binie jangan ninggalin umma, ya? Umma nggak sanggup tanpa binie!"

Moonbin mengangguk, "Tentu, umma! Binie sayang umma~"

**xxx**

.

Yunho pov

.

Akhirnya, keluarga kecilku kembali bersinar. Setelah sekian lama Binie menolak Jaejoong. Akhirnya, ia bisa mengerti dan menerima kesulitan Jaejoong.

"Boo, kau sudah makan?" aku bertanya padanya saat ia tengah mengutak-ngatik pekerjaan kantor padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu pagi.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku tak mau makan, Yun! Hari ini aku bahagia sekali! Lihat, aku sampai memasukan banyak foto kami berdua kedalam facebook! Ratusan orang mengomentari dan menyukai foto kami!"

"Sungguh?" aku sudah memeluk jaejoong dari belakang.

"Apa kau tahu alasannya kenapa Binie mendadak berubah, Yun?" mata bulatnya memandangku luchu, sementara aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menyembunyikan apa yang sudah kulakukan hari ini.

"Aku hanya tahu alasan kenapa aku begitu menginginkanmu sekarang, sayang?" aku membisikan kata-kata itu ditelinga Jaejoong, dan menarik istriku kedalam pelukanku. Menjatuhkan diriku dan dirinya kedalam tempat tidur kami.

"Kalau kau begitu menginginkan anak perempuan! Maka kita bisa membuatnya kembali.." aku sudah menciumi pungguh Boojaeku. Membuatnya tertawa geli karena kumisku yang tumbuh menggelitikinya.

"YA! Sudah kuilang, cukur kumismu.. yun! Kau membuat badanku gatal!"

"Kalau yang itu nanti saja! Yang ini jauh lebih penting.." aku segera membuka bajunya. Sudah lama kami tidak 'bermain' semenjak Jaejoong mengalami depresi tingkat tinggi. Tapi kali ini, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan lagi. Sudah terlalu lama aku membiarkan jaejoong 'istirahat'.

.

.

"Uurhhhhh…. Ahh.. ah.." Jaejoong semakin mendesah kencang. Untung saja semua kamar dirumah ini kedap suara. Sebab kalau tidak, sudah sejak tadi teriakan kami membangunkan Moonbin yang tertidur dikamar sebelah.

Kupercepat dorongan juniorku menusuk-nusuk dinding rectumnya. Sementara kaki Jaejoong sudah kuangkat hingga menjepit pinggangku. Mata Jaejoong terbuka, bibirnya terus mendesah. Sudah lama aku tak melihat pipinya merona merah seperti sekarang. Kali ini aku akan bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan putri kecil kami. Semoga kali ini.. kami berhasil memperoleh _'nae aegya'_ dan memberinya dengan nama perempuan.

"Urghhh..arghhh.. Yun! Faster…" Jaejoong mengikuti irama gerakanku. Membuatku semakin keras dan cepat menusuk-nusuk dirinya.

"Yun, ini terlalu cepat! Ah.. ahhhh.." jaejoong terkikik menahan tawa. Tubuhnya sudah terpental karena kuatnya doronganku. Kami berdua sama sekali tak sadar, jika video call yang ada dilaptop Jaejoong masih menyala. Dan video itu telah tersambung diseluruh situs jejaring sosial.

Bahkan Yuchun dan Junsu yang sempat berbincang dengan Jaejoong, tercengang melihat sambungan di level 1 tayangan internasional kenegaraan. Menggambarkan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong yang tengah 'bermain kuda-kudaan' dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

.

"APA ITU CHUNIEEE?" Teriak Junsu yang syok menatap layar laptopnya, "Cepat kau hubungi Yunho! Kenapa ia tak mematikan saluran kenegaraan dilaptop Jaejoong?!" Junsu yang ada dinegara Paman sam 'Amerika' itu hampir pingsan melihat adegan dewasa itu.

Sementara Yuchun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kedua pasangan paling fenomenal didunia. Ia malah mengetikan sms kepada Changmin, menyuruhnya untuk bangun.. dan menyaksikan appa dan ummanya yang sudah saling bertindihan tanpa pakaian sehelaipun.

_'Bukan Keluarga Jung namanya kalau tidak membuat berita fenomenal!'_ Yuchun terkekeh geli. Sementara Junsu sudah mundar-mandir tak karuan didepan laptop, karena mendadak saluran ponsel Jung Yunho tak bisa dihubungi.

.

.

Dan _School of Love_ pun…

.

END

**xxx**

.

.

Aku nggak buat dan gak sanggup buat NC Minkyu dan Yoosu! Huwaaa…

Terimakasih sudah baca ff ini!


End file.
